Edward and the Rick Astley Blues
by vampfan173
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen is comfortable with his tidy organized life of college, med school, marriage, house, & family. When Ms. Spontaneous throws a wrench into Mr. Plans plan, Edward doesn't turn to momma bear Esme, practical dad Carlisle, younger sister Alice, cousin Emmett or best friend Jasper for help. No, he turns to his ipod & selects 80s icon Rick Astley! M for lemons & language
1. The Flashback

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

_Flashback_

If there is one thing in my life I know I have no control over, it is that I will never ever ever be able to control my unruly hair, ever. Fuck, I sound like that Taylor Swift chick. So as I pace the small waiting room, I run my fingers through my hair again. It's more of a small generic office with a desk and computer, credenza, a sofa, and random religious statues and pictures. Fuck, maybe I shouldn't had said fuck. I didn't want to sit down and wrinkle my new Giorgio Armani tuxedo. My fiancée had said it is the epitome of a wedding tuxedo and I would look breathtakingly handsome wearing it. A tuxedo's tuxedo she explained. Alice had concurred. So here I am wearing Armani and trying not to get it wrinkled.

"I - I - I'm nervous man like I'm having a heart attack nervous. Should I be this nervous on my wedding day? I've heard of wedding day jitters but this is ridiculous. I really think I'm having a heart attack," I stutter to Emmett while I place one of my shaky sweaty hands over my heart. "I'm a surgeon for Christ sakes; surgeons shouldn't have shaky hands." I look at my shaking hands again and confirm, "Yeah, shaky hands and being a surgeon are definitely not a good combination." My incessant OCD rambling isn't helping the heart attack I am currently experiencing. I have never actually been diagnosed OCD but that doesn't stop my family and friends from insisting that I am OCD. I place two fingers over my radial pulse and begin to silently calculate my heart rate. Unhappy with the results, I repeat my self-examination by locating my carotid pulse and recalculate my erratic heartbeat. "Sweaty palms, palpitating heart, oh no, and now my ears . . . yup, definitely having a heart attack. _Should. I. Be. This. Nervous. On. My. Wedding. Day!_"

"I don't know man. I've never been married and I ain't biting that bullet any time soon unless the pee stick has two pink lines and yeah, surgeons and shaky hands are not a good combination. Good thing you're not scheduled to be in the operating room today," laughs my best man Emmett.

I watch as he pulls out a bottle of a rather expensive looking scotch whisky and three shot glasses from a rather unassuming brown paper bag, classy. He pours three shots, stops to look at me, and then proceeds to pour a double shot into one of the glasses. "Here, take a shot of this. It'll help with the jitters and the shaky hands and stop worrying. You're not having a heart attack. Like you said, you're just having wedding day jitters. Now let's have a toast to your last few minutes as a free man and your beautiful bride to be."

If this is Emmett's attempt at comforting me, he is failing miserably but you gotta love the guy for trying.

Emmett looks behind me, tilts his head to the side, and motions for my other best man Jasper to join us. With a sly southern smile, Jasper slowly rises from the sofa and saunters over to Emmett and me. Giving Jasper a once over Emmett yells, "Are you high Jazz?"

With a slight smirk, Jasper answers, "It is highly possible."

"Man, who comes to a wedding high on weed these days? The sixties are over man. Move on," lectures Emmett as he hands Jasper the last shot glass.

"Relax Emmett I'm just slightly faded. At least I'm not having a heart attack like this guy." Jasper turns and gives me a once over. His lopsided smirk returns as he watches my shaky shot glass and then looks back to Emmett, "See what I mean."

Emmett raises his shot glass. "A toast to my cousin's last moments as a free man and his beautiful bride!"

"To the bride," we respond in unison, click the three glasses, and shoot back the well-aged liquid courage. Emmett refills the glasses as quickly as they are emptied. Again my shot glass is a double while the other two glasses hold single shots. I eye the shot glass, arching my left eyebrow and glare at Emmett.

Holding both hands up he snorts, "Hey, this is the closest I'm getting to a bachelor party. You cheated this best man," pointing to his chest, "out of a night of cheap drinks and cheap women. Now drink up!" Emmett challenges me and, reluctantly, I down the double.

The two double shots are definitely having its intended effect. My erratic heartbeat has slowed to where I feel it's no longer trying to leap out of my chest. My heart attack symptoms have indeed subsided. My hands are much more steady, not surgeon steady but not trembling either.

"That's it Emmett. _No more!_ I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I really shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach. Hell, I _shouldn't_ be drinking at all. She's gonna be pissed if I'm drunk during _her_ wedding ceremony."

For a moment, I stop my rambling to think. I barely touched my plate last night at the rehearsal dinner. I remember just moving my food back and forth but not really eating. My mother had noticed that I wasn't eating and asked if I didn't like the food. She said she had specifically order my favorite comfort food of medium rare roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots. She wanted to send her baby boy off with one last healthy meal. It takes about a year for a new wife to learn how to properly cook for her husband. She laughed that she didn't want me to starve to death. However, instead of eating, I listened to my fiancée go over last minute details about the reception and the honeymoon. She really wants _her_ wedding to be fairy tale perfect. So I listened, smiled and agreed.

"Huh, come to think of it I _can't_ remember eating _any_ of my dinner last night." Looking up to the ceiling, I roll my eyes right and left a few times to confirm my lack of food. Yup, an empty stomach and lots of alcohol in the early afternoon is most emphatically a deadly combination. "I really shouldn't have any more. I haven't had anything to eat in more than twenty four hours. I think I've been so nervous about all this wedding stuff that food's been the last thing on my mind. Being a doctor, I you would think that I should know better huh." There I go rambling again, no more heart palpitations and shaky hands but definitely still nervous.

As I continue on my latest rant, Emmett pours another double and hands it to me. Without even a second thought, I down it and go join Jazz on the sofa. Screw the tuxedo and wrinkles. Suddenly, I was feeling a bit light headed. I lean my head back, close my eyes, and take small calming breaths. There are flashes of mahogany and laughter and moans and sparkling golden honey brown and . . . my heart begins to race again. After a few moments, I take a long cleansing breath, open my eyes and notice the ceiling is slightly moving. Yeah, that can't be good.

I feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder but I don't turn toward him.

"You okay man? You sure this is what you want? It's not too late to change your mind if you're not hundred and ten percent sure," whispered Jasper.

Without turning to look at Jasper, I whisper back, "I'm sure. I want to be married. I want a family. I want a home. That's always been the plan. I'm sure. It's just wedding jitters. . . It's just wedding jitters. No, I'm good. It'll be good."

" . . . as long as you're sure man. No doubts. To be honest, you're way too nervous even if you say it's just wedding jitters."

I quietly laugh. "No, I'm good. Honestly, I . . ."

Before I can finish, there's a light knock on the door. The door opens as a delicate arm appears waving a bottle. Alice glides the rest of the way in waving a chilled bottle of Dom Perignon in one hand and some crystal champagne flute glasses entwined in the other. Jazz stands and saunters over to his Alice.

"From your future father-in-law. He sends his congratulations and says welcome to the family."

"Ah, that was nice of Ch . . . that's nice of him."

Emmett claps and rubs his hands together, "Just what this party needs!"

Alice hands the bottle to Emmett as she sets the champagne flutes on the credenza. Emmett expertly pops open the bottle and quickly pours the champagne. One by one, we pick up a glass. Once everyone has a glass, Jazz raises his flute.

"To quote the legendary soul singer Al Green, love and happiness."

"To love and happiness," we echo as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I click glasses to toast my impending nuptials.

"Oh for Christ sake Jazz, the sixties are over! Move on man," laments Emmett as soon as he downs his drink.

Jazz gulps down the last of his champagne. "I will have you know that Al Green is from the seventies not the sixties Emmett."

Emmett rolls his eyes and laughs, "Same difference man."

While Emmett and Jazz begin to debate the pros and cons of the seventies music versus today's music, I pour another glass of champagne. I tilt the bottle in Alice's direction and offer her a refill but she gracefully declines. I down the glass in one gulp. The room is slightly spinning a little faster than before. Oh yeah, she is definitely gonna be pissed because I am now officially fucking drunk of my ass.

"Okay guys, see you in a bit." Alice walks over to Jazz and gives him a quick innocent kiss before returning to the bride to be.

As soon as Alice leaves the room there is another knock on the door. The wedding planner announces that it's time for the groom and his two best men to make their way into church.

Emmett notices that I am having difficulty walking in a straight line.

"Hey man, you okay? Maybe we shoulda skipped that last glass huh," looking like the altar boy who drank the sacramental wine.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just fine. Never better man. Neverrrr bettterrr." I slur as a drunken lopsided smile crosses my face.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna kill you and then she's gonna kill me and then she's gonna kill Jasper," snickers Emmett.

As I try to maintain my equilibrium and keep the room from spinning, I casually glance at the wedding guest. Through my blurred vision, I try to focus on the faces of my family and friends. I can definitely make out my mother and father's faces. It looks like my dad is smirking but my mom looks none too happy. Why isn't she smiling, this is her only son's wedding. She should be happy so I give her a short wave and slanted smile. Instead of waving back, she is shaking her head back and forth like she use to do when I was a kid. Definitely not a happy camper. I wish she would stop shaking her head. It's making me dizzy.

I, on the other hand, am feeling no pain what so ever. Despite my current drunken stupor, I become acutely aware of her presence. My senses are assaulted with golden honey . . . mahogany . . . freeshia . . . strawberry . . . wisteria . . . _her_.

She _is_ here. I can sense her. I can feel her. I can smell her. I am calm.

Mendelssohn's traditional wedding march begins and all the guests rise. This is it; I force myself to not sway. I wonder if it is obvious that I'm drunk and trying not to sway.

The wedding procession begins as the adorable flower girl slowly walks down the aisle dropping faint pink rose petals along the way. She is followed by the bride maid, maid of honor and, finally, the bride.

She perfectly fits her white satin couture wedding dress. She had told me that it was the perfect dress; the moment she saw it she knew it was exactly what she had dreamed of all her life. To make it even more perfect, she wore the traditional face covering veil. She said it would be romantic when I lifted the veil to kiss her the first time as man and wife. I remember laughing when she told me that but, hey, it is _her_ wedding.

A flash from the wedding photographer's camera brought me out of my liquor induced reverie. The priest asks who gives this bride away and Emmett clears his throat to get my attention.

As I now stand side by side with my bride, I attempt to be as still as possible. I will myself not to sway. I know I am failing miserably. In a hushed voice, she angrily questions if I am drunk. I think I nod ever so slightly but I'm not sure.

"I can't believe you Edward. You're drunk on our wedding day. I wanted this day to be perfect," she continues to scold in an angry hushed tone. "We'll talk about this later." I calmly nod and turn back to face the priest.

The rest of the ceremony is a drunken blur but her essence, her whole being comforts me, calms me. Even in my inebriated state I know all will be well.

I vaguely hear the muffled voice of the priest asks something about richer or poorer . . . sickness and health . . . for better or worse and, with deep emotion and love in her voice, I hear her say, "I do."

The priest continues to talk about . . . comfort . . . honor . . . forsaking all others and then there is silence. There seems to be an endless silence until I feel a nudge to my arm. I turn toward the direction of the nudge to see Jazz smiling at me while, once again, Emmett is clearing his throat. The silence continues and I try to keep me balance.

"Edward!" she calls in a loud whisper.

"Oh, oh yeah, I. . . I. . . I do." With those few stuttered words, there is a sudden inexplicable shift in my universe. Drunk or not, I can feel that something has gone horribly awry. Several things happen simultaneously as a noise catches my attention. I look around the church but I don't know what I'm looking for as I hear the words, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I bring my attention back to my bride as I slowly lift her veil but I am still confounded by this sudden shift.

My head is spinning out of control. As drunk as I am, this is not from the mass quantities of liquor I consumed earlier. I close my eyes and am inundated with flashes of mahogany and laughter and moans and sparkling golden honey brown and . . . my heart begins to erratically beat as I cup her face with my two hands. I begin to kiss her with all that I am but, like my universe, the kiss is off-kilter but that still doesn't stop me from telling her how I feel.

"I love you so so much my Bella . . . you're all I have ever wanted, you're all that I have ever needed . . . you are my life, you are my soul, you are my love, we . . ."

Unhurriedly, I open my glazed eyes to meet my honey golden chocolate brown eyes. As my eyes focus on her eyes, I am confused. Instead of brown, I am met by a set of incensed cold steel blue eyes. A nanosecond later my jaw mets an efficacious right jab from the owner of those blue eyes . . . my new wife, Tanya.

**Any thoughts?**


	2. 1988

**A/N: Thanks to those who visited, viewed and reviewed my very first attempt at fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and, if you do, will recommend my story to your friends.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

_**1988**_

"_We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy, I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,_

_Gotta make you understand, Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. . ."_

"Oh for Christ's sakes babe," whined Carlisle as he paused from reading an article in one of his medical journals. "Stop singing that ridiculously sappy song to my son."

"Ridiculous! Sappy! I will have you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen that Never Gonna Give You Up is neither ridiculous nor sappy. It's romantic and he is my baby boy," cooed Esme in a lovey- dovey voice. With the sappy song still playing in the background, Esme walked over to her son who was on the floor playing with a child's doctor set. She smiled, picked up her baby boy and placed him on her hip. "Huh baby, isn't momma's favorite song in the whole-wide world so romantic," continued Esme's cooing.

Nodding in agreement, "I like song momma."

At her son's response, Esme turned to her husband's direction and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Carlisle shook his head, rolled his eyes and snickered. "Very mature sweetheart, very mature. He's barely a toddler. What does he know about romantic music? I bet if you asked him if he liked that song by that guy who wears eyeliner . . . you know who I'm talking about." Carlisle paused to think of the song or the band. "Anyway, he'd say yes to that song too."

"When my son grows up he is going to be the most romantic man in the whole-wide world," Esme gushed as she ran her fingers through her son's unruly copper hair. Her lovey-dovey voice returned as she spoke to her son. "All the girls are gonna want to marry you. Isn't that right my baby boy? All the girls are gonna want to marry my baby boy but I won't let them because you're momma's baby boy, huh my baby boy." She turned back to her husband, "And the song is Just Like Heaven by The Cure honey."

At Esme's declaration, Carlisle stood up and took his son from his wife.

"When my son grows up he is going to be one of the most renowned respected neurosurgeons in the whole-wide world and we are going to work side-by-side in the operating room. You won't have time for sappy romance songs and silly girls. Isn't that right son?" proclaimed Carlisle as he turned to his wife and playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

With his twinkling emerald green eyes and lopsided smile, Carlisle's son once again nodded in agreement.

Smugly satisfied with his two year old son's nod, Carlisle eyed his wife. "At least my son's red hair doesn't look like that carrot top Rick Astley guy. He looks like the red-headed stepchild," teased Carlisle.

Esme huffed. "My son doesn't have red hair. I will have you know that his hair is a copper bronze shade. I looked it up," she huffed to her silly husband. "And why can't he be both romantic and a highly renowned respected neurosurgeon. He can be both at the same time. He can be deadly handsome and intelligent just like his daddy."

"Then it's a plan," victoriously declared Carlisle.

"Then it's a plan," giggled Esme.

"Our boy will be a highly renowned highly respected neurosurgeon."

"And romantic," quickly added Esme with a laugh.

"And romantic," agreed Carlisle with a silly defeated smile.

"Really honey, in all seriousness, you do know that we really don't have any say in what he is going to be when he grows up. His decisions will be entirely his own. As his parents, our job will be to support whatever he wants to do," lectured Esme.

Nodding his head in agreement, "but it's nice to dream don't you think. . . and, hey! When did you become so mature?"

"Oh hush you! I am a college graduate I will have you know. Now, finish your article." Esme lightheartedly scolded.

Esme retrieved her son from her husband's arms and walked over to the stereo where her favorite romantic song began to play again.

Carlisle just shook his head and laughed as he watched his wife and son sing along.

_"We've known each other for so long, Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it, _

_Inside we both know what's been going on, We know the game and we're gonna play it _

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling, Don't tell me you're too blind to see . . . Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. . ."_

Meeting her husband's eyes, Esme loudly whispered to her emerald green eyed copper bronze haired baby boy Edward. "Okay baby, we will only listen to our song when daddy, who has no taste in music what so ever, isn't home. Okay _my_ baby boy."

**A/N:**

_**Never Gonna Give You Up **_**by Peter Alan Waterman, Matthew James Aitken, and Mike Stock**

**Once again, I'm really new to this writing stuff. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Graduation, Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to those who visited, viewed and reviewed my very first attempt at fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy my latest chapter and, if you do, will recommend my story to your friends. This chapter will be told in two parts. So, here is part one.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 3 Graduation Day, Part 1**

**EPOV**

"Yes mom . . . yes . . . _yes_ I submitted my application on time . . . no, I haven't heard anything yet. . . Yes, I was notified of a match in March but I haven't received any further information about a location yet. . . Yes, I know but . . ." I hated lying to my mom but, in this case, it was a _very_ necessary evil.

"I simply don't understand baby boy."

Internally, I laughed at her term of endearment. For as long as I can remember, my mom called me baby boy, especially when she was in her momma bear mode. There's no doubt about it, I'm a momma's boy. Always have been, always will be. That's why the concern in her voice was killing me.

"This is so strange. You should have heard by _now._ You should have received some sort of notification. . . I just don't understand what's causing the delay. Maybe I should ask your father to look into why you haven't heard anything yet."

"I promise, _if _I haven't heard anything within the next week or so, I'll let dad use his connections to see what he can find out."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," I laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Will Alice be back from Maui in time for the ceremony?

In late May, my younger sister Alice had graduated from NYU completing a double major in both Marketing and Entrepreneurship. She had planned to start her business, in what she still had no idea but that was her plan, and become fabulously famous and independently wealthy like her iconic idol Coco Chanel. As a graduation gift, my parents gave her a trip for two to Maui. I believe she went with her college friend, a Rosalie Hale.

"Oh my silly baby boy, you know your sister wouldn't miss her big brother's graduation for anything in the world. Oh my God, two graduations in less than one month. No wonder I feel like I'm having a heart attack," laughed Esme. "We reserved a room for her at the same bed and breakfast. Of course, we booked her room on the other side of the inn if you get my meaning," mischievously laughed my mom.

I imagined my mom with her left eyebrow arched and her crooked smile as she insinuated . . . never mind what she was insinuating. I shook the disturbing image from brain. "Ewwww, mother. I did not need to hear that!"

"Oh baby boy, don't be silly. In less than a week, you are going to be a doctor. Please don't tell me you missed the class on the birds and the bees," she giggled.

"Thanks for the visual mom. Now I'm gonna have to go home and bleach my brain to get rid of the image no child _ever_ wants to imagine about their parents," I groaned.

"Oh don't be silly. . . Are you _sure_ you don't need me to bring you anything? Do you need a new shirt or tie? What about socks? Are you okay with socks," worried my mom.

"Mom, relax. I'm fine. I've already sent my suit to the dry cleaners to be pressed. I have the dress shirts you sent me _last_ week along with the half dozen or so new pairs of socks and ties," I tried to reassure my anxious mother.

"Listen mom, I don't mean to cut you off but I really do have to go. I've gotta a few errands to run, I've gotta start packing up the apartment, and then Jazz and I are meeting some friends for dinner. I will see you in less than a week okay. Love you mom."

"I love you too my baby boy. I'm so proud of you. Bye."

My parents were going to spend graduation week at a local bed and breakfast in Hanover. Both being Dartmouth alum, they wanted to spend the week visiting the campus and catching up with old friends and faculty. My dad called the visit a mini vacation but I suspect mom really wanted to come help with the packing and lay out my outfits for me.

I reminded mom that the upcoming week was going to be extremely hectic for me and I really wouldn't have much time to spend with them. She assured me not to worry about entertaining them and that they would be perfectly fine on their own. She mentioned there would be lots for her to do.

For the past six years, I have shared an off campus apartment with my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper and I had met in an undergraduate science class and have been best friends ever since. Our apartment was the typical graduate student's apartment. We had a non-descriptive living room set, a dining room set which was used more for studying than eating, and two generic bedroom sets. College students really didn't need a lot of unnecessary clutter but we did need to decide what basic furnishings needed to be donated, sold, or simply given away to other needy students. However, there were two items that would definitely need to be _carefully _packed away, my PS3 and Jasper's Xbox 360 and our assortment of essential games.

Along with a busy week of cleaning and packing up the apartment, my graduation from Geisel Medical School of Dartmouth included an extremely hectic yet traditional series of rehearsals, ceremonies, and receptions.

On Friday morning, the medical students will rehearse at the Life Science Center Courtyard. In the afternoon, there's an awards ceremony followed by a reception at McLaughlin Cluster Lawn.

On Saturday morning, Jazz and I will be up early for our class photo at the Oopik auditorium, followed by the Processional Ceremony with both prestigious keynote speakers and student speakers and, once again, a reception will follow at McLaughlin Cluster Lawn.

On Sunday, the graduates will meet at Sanborn House or, if it's raining, at Silsby Hall to line up for the commencement ceremony. Rain or shine the ceremony will begin sharply at 9:30 a.m. the College Green.

Anticipation of the week's upcoming events had put me in a slightly nostalgic, if not a melancholy mood. Despite the number of errands and packing I had planned to get done, I found myself sentimentally wandering the campus that has played such an inherent role in my life so far. I've spent eight years of my life on this campus, four years as an undergraduate and four as a graduate student. Wandering Dartmouth was not how I had _planned_ my day but there was something off balance about today. Without questioning this anomalous sentiment, I continued to aimlessly walk the campus.

I was pulled out of my nostalgic mood with the sounds of campus life. Finding myself in front of the campus bookstore, I went in to browse one last time not really looking for anything specific to buy.

I had already gotten my parents a thank you gift for all their love and support these past eight years but when I saw the Dartmouth Geisel Medical School hoodies I couldn't resist. I knew I had to buy them for my parents and knew they would proudly wear them. I was going to buy one for Alice too more as a gag gift than anything else. Even growing up in Seattle, Alice would never be caught dead wearing an oversized hoodie unless it was a Coco Chanel hoodie.

I laughed at my last minute spontaneity, very uncharacteristic of me I thought. Yes, definitely an off kilter kind of day.

As I reached for the hoodies, my hand met a small delicate hand that caused an electrical shock to travel my entire body.

Before I could apologize for the shock, the owner of the delicate hand screamed out in pain. "Man that shit hurt! Hey, does that mean we have some sorta electrical cosmic connection," laughed the owner of the small pale delicate hand.

I apologized as I continued to grab the hoodies and check for the appropriate sizes. I lectured to the owner of the small pale delicate hand, "Well actually an electric shock is due to the unreleased static electricity that builds up in your body. It is not released until it has a conductive point, much like a capacitor."

"Okay, okay Sheldon relax," snorted the owner of the small pale delicate hand.

"Sheldon," I asked with a confused look. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."

"Well, hola Edward. I'm Penny," she laughed.

**A/N: Like all the Twilight characters, I do not own Sheldon or Penny.**

**I would truly appreciate any comments. **


	4. Graduation, Part 2

**A/N: Once again, thank you to all who visited, viewed or reviewed my story. My account stats show that I have had nearly 500 visits and views. Being a new writer to this Ff business, I was terrified that it would remain unread. So thanks. This writing stuff is a scary thing. Yikes! If you like what you have read so far or have any suggestions, please leave a review or comment. Thanks for recommending my story to your friends.**

**This is Edward's story and will be told in his point of view for the most part. I may include other points of view but only to include addition insight not just repeat the same events.**

**Okay, so this is part two of Edward's graduation and yes, my Esme is a bit silly. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_From Chapter 3 Graduation, Part 1_

"_Okay, okay Sheldon relax," snorted the owner of the small pale delicate hand._

"_Sheldon," I asked with a confused look. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."_

"_Well, hola Edward. I'm Penny," she laughed._

**Chapter 4 Graduation, Part 2**

Penny continued to laugh and I internally questioned exactly _what_ she was laughing about.

I cleared my throat. "Well Penny, it was nice to shock you . . . I mean _meet_ you . . . meet you. It was nice to _meet_ you. Listen, I've gotta go," I stuttered. "Enjoy your hoodie."

I walked in the direction of the cashier with a laughing Penny following close behind. As we stood in line for the cashier, I turned and smiled at her. Really looking at her for the first time, I noticed that she was quite stunning. Don't get me wrong, she was still a bit odd with her random laughter but, never the less, quite stunning. She had chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. Haphazardly, cascading around her face was long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. The contrast between her dark features and luminous skin was breathtaking. She possessed an intoxicatingly faint scent of freesia or strawberry or wisteria or a combination of all three. I couldn't quite distinguish the exact intoxicating scent. Yes, emphatically, without a doubt, uniquely stunning.

To sneak one last look at Penny, I turned back and offered to let her go ahead of me in line.

"Penny, since you have only one item, why don't you go ahead of me," I offered.

She giggled as she graciously accepted and thanked me for the offer.

Penny moved forward and handed her hoodie to the cashier.

"That'll be $69.99," announced the cashier.

Removing a small backpack from her left shoulder and placing it on the counter, Penny removed her wallet and proceeded to count out a stack of single dollar bills. I wondered why she only had single bills. Pausing, she scowled and recounted her stack of singles one more time before looking up to the cashier.

"I'm sorry man. I seem to be short about eight dollars. I'll come back some other time. Oh well, thanks anyway. . . Man, I really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. Oh well."

Shrugging her shoulders, Penny put her stack of single bills back in her wallet and slung her backpack over her left shoulder.

"Um, excuse me Penny," I interrupted. "If you don't mind I could _give_ you the eight dollars." The offer came out sounding more like a question than statement. "Really, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh Sheldon sweetie, that is so chivalrous of you but no thanks. It's okay. I can come back another day. No biggie."

"But you just said you really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. So take the money and buy the hoodie. Believe me I am more than happy to give you the eight dollars. As you said, _no biggie_," I mimicked.

This made Penny giggle again as she continued to decline my offer. So I decided to come up with an alternative plan.

"Bye again Sheldon and thanks all the same," she called as she headed for the exit door.

For a moment, I stared at her long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights swaying side to side. My heart began to beat erratically the farther she walked away from me. I turned to the cashier, placed my hoodies on the counter and told the cashier I would be right back.

"Penny! Penny wait," I called out to her as she continued towards the exit. "Penny!"

I caught up to her just outside the door where she stopped and turned towards me.

"Since you won't take my offer of money, what do you think if I give you _my_ _very old very used _sweatshirt," I offered as I began to remove the sweatshirt I was wearing. "Think about it. You won't have to make another trip back and you'll save about seventy bucks. It may be just a bit too big for you but please take it just the same."

I won't lie. This was my very first Dartmouth sweatshirt and held great sentimental value but I needed her to take it. I didn't understand why but I needed her to have something of mine.

"Oh Sheldon, you really are just too gallant. Thank you kind sir, I would be happy and most honored to take you up on your offer," she acknowledged with a slight curtsey. "I can see you're not gonna be satisfied until I accept your offer but . . . would you be offended if I at least paid you for the hoodie?"

A scowl crossed my face but before I could respond, Penny laughed again.

"Scratch that. I think I _knew_ the answer to _that_ question even before I asked. And, the look on that beautiful face of yours says it all," she laughed throwing her head back.

She thought I had a beautiful face. I smiled.

Smiling, Penny took _my very old very used_ sweatshirt. She dropped her backpack and, before putting the hoodie on, she sniffed the sweatshirt and smiled.

Absolutely uniquely stunning but odd, I internally confirmed.

Penny picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She stepped closer to me and quickly placed a kiss on my cheek.

The instant her pouty lips touched my cheek I felt that same electrical shock travel my body.

"Yup, definitely an electrical cosmic connection," she giggled. "Thanks again Sheldon. I truly do appreciate your kindness and I promise to take extra good care of _our_ hoodie," she stated in a more serious tone. With that, she turned and walked away causing my heart to again beat erratically.

I called out, "Oh and Penny, my name is Edward _not_ Sheldon."

Laughing loudly, she called back, "Yeah, I know _Edward_. And my name isn't Penny, it's _Bella_," she giggled as she shook her head and continued to walk away from me.

Bella? Why would she _say_ her name is Penny if it's really Bella, I questioned. Yes, most definitely odd.

With one last look at _Bella_, I walked back into the bookstore. I went back to the isle that carried the hoodies and picked up a new one for me. Thinking Jasper might appreciate one last souvenir of our years here at Dartmouth, I grabbed one more for him.

By the time I got back to my apartment, Jasper was already in the process of packing.

"Hey man, where you've been? We have to meet everybody soon."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I had errands to run and then . . . ," I continued to retell the story of my wandering the campus one last time. I then detailed the story of my meeting the very stunning yet very odd Penny/Bella.

As I continued with my Penny story, the more loudly Jasper laughed.

"You know Edward for someone as highly intelligent as you, you really are oblivious sometime. Don't you know who Sheldon and Penny are," he questioned.

I thought for a moment and shook my head no.

"Sheldon and Penny are from The Big Bang Theory."

The blank look on my face told him I still had no clue who or what he was talking about. He picked up the television remote control, turned on the tv and began to channel surf.

"There has to be a rerun on. There's always a Big Bang Theory rerun playing. Yes, I knew it! Now sit, watch and learn Sheldon," ordered Jasper.

As Jazz and I watched a rerun of The Big Bang Theory, I wondered why Bella thought I was like Sheldon. I had mixed emotions. Yes, that Sheldon character was definitely _different _but I found him to be endearing. Is that how she saw me? I didn't know how to feel about this revelation. More importantly, why was I worried about her opinion of me. I'm never going to see her again. What she thought of me shouldn't concern me but . . . _it did_.

At our favorite hangout, I downed a couple of drinks as I listened to Jazz regale our friends with my Sheldon and Penny story. I ordered a cheeseburger and fries. I hadn't eaten all day and the drinks were making me somewhat lightheaded so I thought it best to eat.

Later that night, I was still feeling a bit light headed as I lay in bed. I was exhausted and a bit buzzed but I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my ipod, shuffled my songs, and tried to sleep when Rick Astley's _Some Kinda Love _softly played. Yeah, on one of my visits home, my mom had somehow gotten a hold of my ipod and felt it necessary to load it with a catalogue of Rick Astley music.

"_They set the wheels in motion Adam and Eve, The beginning of romance, He was a lonely man, I do believe, So he thought he'd take a chance, I know just how he was feeling, He'd been advised not to fall, But when his senses were reeling, That man, he wanted it all . . ."_

The rest of graduation week was as busy as I anticipated it would be. Jazz and I emptied our apartment and shipped out our belongings. Mom and dad were busy with old friends but, surprisingly, mom somehow find time to check that my graduation suit was ready and that the apartment was in ship shape for the landlord's inspection.

Jasper and I promptly arrived at Sanborn Hall carrying a chilled bottle of champagne compliments of Jasper's parents. I pulled out the paper cups I had hidden inside the sleeve of my graduation gown. As I dispersed the paper cups to our fellow graduates, one by one Jazz filled them. We raised the cups and toasted to the past, the present and the future.

Precisely at 9:30 a.m., _Pomp and Circumstance_ simultaneous began with the first step of the graduation march. When it was time for the valedictorian speech, I rose and walked to the podium. Family, friends and the distinguished guest politely clapped.

Once the clapping ended, I heard a faint voice shout, "That's my baby boy."

My eyes scanned the audience as I shook my head and laughed. I composed myself as I began my speech. While I understood that this speech represented the entire graduating class, I needed to include a personal thank you to my parents. I looked to my father and then to my mother. Looking directly into my mother's eyes, I thanked them for all their support and told them how much I appreciated all they have done for me. I looked once again to my dad and told him I loved him. Lastly, I looked to my mother and told her I loved her.

In Esme style, she proudly stood up and yelled, "I love you too my baby boy."

The audience simultaneously laughed and clapped. The rest of the ceremony went rather fast and, before I knew it, Jasper and I were officially graduates of the Geisel Medical School of Dartmouth. I had successfully completed one more step in my life's plan and more than ready to begin the next. In a moment of satisfaction, I closed my eyes and saw . . . . chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. I quickly opened my eyes and the image was gone.

**A/N: **

**Well, what do you think? Please feel free to comment and review. I would love to hear any suggestions from those who are reading my story. **

_Some Kinda Love _by Al Hodge, Lesley Duncan and Tony Cox


	5. Celebration

**A/N: Once again, thank you to all who visited, viewed or reviewed my story. My account stats show that I have had nearly 900 visits and views since I posted my first chapter. Thank you guys! That support makes me so happy and really helps with my confidence. I would be so grateful if you could review and let me know what you think. Please leave any comments or suggestions and, as always, please feel free to recommend my story to your friends and fellow Ff readers. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_From Chapter 4 Graduation, Part 2_

_In a moment of satisfaction, I closed my eyes and saw . . . . chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. I quickly opened my eyes and the image was gone._

**Chapter 5 Celebration**

After the ceremony, Jasper and I gave each other a very manly congratulatory hug. We were both going to spend a day or two with our respective families before heading out. With one last mandatory high five, we separated.

In search of a familiar face, I attempted to make my way through a sea of graduates and their family and friends. Suddenly, I realized that I had not seen my sister Alice in the audience. To be honest, trying to spot anyone in that crowd was nearly impossible. The only reason I spotted my parents was due to my mother's little outburst. I seriously hoped that Alice hadn't missed the ceremony. Not for any selfish reason but I knew she would be guilt ridden for missing her big brother's graduation. I would never hear the end of how sorry she was and her persistent begging of forgiveness.

Continuing my search, I finally recognized a familiar voice. I walked in the direction of the voice and spotted my father and mother looking in all directions. I heard Alice call out _Edward_ as she bobbed up and down attempting to see above the crowd.

I called out to Alice but, of course, it was my mother who first spotted me. Looking more like a quarterback than my mother, she maneuvered her way through the crowd.

I braced myself for the mother of all bear hugs I undoubtedly knew was coming. When my mother came face to face with _her baby boy_ she stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of a momma bear hug, she smiled and held out her hand to me. Confused, I held out my hand to her. My mother's emerald green eyes filled with tears as she looked into mine. She choked back her tears and proudly whispered, "Congratulations Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

With sudden clarity, I realized my mother wanted to be the first to officially call me doctor. As tears rolled down her cheeks, I pulled mom into a hug. She returned my hug with her momma bear hug as she cried into my chest how proud she was and how much she loved her baby boy.

I looked up to see dad and Alice giving us our mother and son moment. Knowing there was going to absolutely no way of prying his wife from her baby boy, my dad stepped forward and hugged me with mom sandwich between us. He shook my hand while congratulating the newest doctor of the family.

When dad was finally able to pry mom away from me Alice immediately took her place. Despite her constant denials, I laughed at how much she really _is_ just like mom. She apologized for being late to the ceremony but her plane had been delayed in Maui. I assured her that I was just glad she made it. I complimented her tan and that seemed to take her mind off of missing part of the ceremony. She chattered on about the warm weather and beautiful beaches of Maui and how much fun she and Rose had had.

Once we made our way to the rental car, mom suggested we go out for a celebratory lunch. She suggested the restaurant near the bed and breakfast might serve a nice lunch. Dad agreed and Alice said she didn't mind where we went.

"Mom, would you mind if we went out for pizza and beer instead," I suggested.

"Pizza! Oh baby, we can't celebrate your graduation from medical school with pizza," she whined.

"Esme, need I remind you it _is_ Edward's day and if he wants to celebrate with pizza and a beer, then pizza it is."

"But but pizza? . . . Oh, alright. Pizza it is, if you're sure," conceded mom.

I nodded in agreement.

The parking lot of the pizzeria was packed with cars.

My dad laughed. "Well it looks like Edward wasn't the only one who wanted to celebrate with pizza."

"I'll go place our name with the hostess," offered Alice. When Alice returned she said that it was pretty packed inside and it would probably be better if we waited outside.

As we waited, mom said she loved my valedictorian speech and thanked me for acknowledging her and dad. Dad patted me on the back, shook his head in agreement and said he was touched.

We continued with small talk. Alice commented on the differences of our graduation ceremonies. I talked about possibly going on a short vacation before starting my residency. Alice recommended Maui. Dad began to tease mom about her outburst during the ceremony and we all laughed.

"I don't care," huffed mom in protest. I love my baby boy and I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too mom." I cooed back.

"Oh brother," moaned Alice. "And let the love fest begin."

Mom and I both turned to Alice and stuck out our tongues. Alice just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Very mature mother."

"Besides, mom and I aren't any worse than you and dad. Huh, daddy's princess," I teased in my best baby voice.

"Edward, stop teasing my princess," playfully scolded dad.

Just as Alice and I began to tease each other we heard the hostess call our name. We followed her to our table. As we sat, she informed us that our server would be right with us. She then asked which of us was the graduate as there were quite a few families here celebrating. I raised my hand and she congratulated me. As she walked away, she gave me a sly wink and a smile and Alice laughed.

"Oh honey, pizza and beer for your graduation celebration _is not_ a celebration party."

"Mom really it's no big deal. Besides, I know that little soiree you have planned back home will more than make up for a pizza and beer party."

"What! Who told you? Alice, did you tell your brother about the party," mom asked in shock.

Before Alice could answer I informed her that Jasper had accidentally let it slip about a week or so ago.

Mom looked so disappointed that her surprise had been ruined. I reassured her I would act surprised which seemed to placate her.

"Speaking of celebrations Edward, your mom and I got you a small graduation gift." As my dad spoke, mom opened her purse and handed a small wrapped box to dad.

"Dad, really you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know son but we wanted to. It's something you might . . . Oh, just open it," ordered dad.

I tore away the graduation wrapping paper and opened a small black box. The box held a Dartmouth class ring with the medical school logo. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the inside engraving that simply read _with love._

I had previously explained to my parents that I wouldn't be ordering the class ring. The ring would have made a great memento of my time at Dartmouth but since I didn't wear much jewelry I didn't see the point.

"Guys, thank you. This is great. Mom, no wonder you weren't too upset when I told you I decided not to buy the ring."

Eyeing an approaching waitress Alice interrupted. "Oh, I think that's our waitress."

My senses were suddenly bombarded with freesia and wisteria and strawberry. My heart began to beat erratically.

From behind me, I heard, "Good afternoon folks. My name is Bella and I will be your server for today." As she spoke, she moved to the center of the table and began to hand out menus.

When she came to hand me my menu surprise overtook her face. "Sheldon? Sheldon, is that you?" She leaned in a bit closer. "It is you," she giggled.

When I looked up I noticed she was wearing _our_ hoodie with a pair of leggings and purple high top converse that matched her hair. I smiled. She was a waitress. That explained the stack of single dollar bills. I was relieved that they weren't stripper bills and then I quickly reprimanded myself for the off-colored joke. In all honestly, I felt ashamed.

Hoping my greeting appeared casual while my heart raced I said, "Hello Penny, how are you?"

"Her name is Bella not Penny," interrupted Alice. "And his name is Edward not Sheldon. This isn't The Big Bang Theory," playfully corrected Alice.

Dad smiled at Bella but mom was neither subtle nor discrete. A huge mischievous smile crossed mom's face as she turned her body toward Bella. Placing her hand out to Bella, she introduced the rest of the family. Politely, Bella shook hands with mom, dad and Alice.

I noticed just a hint of blush spread across her cheeks and there went my heart again.

Bella attempted to get back in waitress mode by telling us about the specials and so on but my mother had other plans.

"Oh, so tell me Penny slash Bella. How long have you and Sheldon slash Edward known each other," she asked with a definite gleam in her eye.

I could already see the wheels turning.

Bella shook her head and chuckled, "Oh Mrs. Cullen, don't get the wedding invitation printed just yet. I don't really know Edward. We just ran into each other about a week ago . . ."

Just as Bella started to retell the story of how we met, she was interrupted by one of her other customers. Bella apologized, said she would give us a few minutes to look over the menu and walked to the other table.

I unsuccessfully pretended to read the menu all the while I feeling three set of eyes on me. Trying to deflect the inevitable, I nonchalantly asked what everyone felt like having to eat and . . . silence.

"_What?_" Knowing I wasn't going to win this I retold the story of the infamous Sheldon and Penny meeting. However, I left out the part where I gave Bella my Dartmouth hoodie.

"She seems like a sweet girl baby boy. Why didn't you ask her for her number?"

"Mom, I'm leaving in a couple of days. Why would I ask a girl for her number when I'm leaving. Speaking of which . . ."

"Oh no you don't, don't try to change the subject young man," scolded mom.

Alice chuckled, "Ohhhh brother, you know you are in deep shit when she uses _young man_."

"Believe me mom. You're going to like this." I pulled out an envelope with the words _mom and dad_ inscribed on it. I tried to address the envelope the best I could. I knew I was destined to be a doctor. I have the worst handwriting ever.

Looking at the envelope still in my hand dad asked, "What is this son?"

"It's a thank you gift for everything you have done for me. Please just open it."

Letting mom do the honors, dad handed her the card. She pulled out the card, placed the folded paper inside it on the table, and together she and dad read the thank you card. The card was one of those generic humorous thank you cards. The folded paper was the real thank you gift. She handed the card to Alice to read next. As Alice read the card, mom picked up the folded paper, unfolded it, and, once again, she and dad read the paper. Simultaneously, mom and dad looked up to me and then back down to the paper. They reread it once more . . . _Neurological Surgery Residency . . . University of Washington Medical Center (UWMC) Neuro-Oncology . . . discipline . . . seven more years . . ._

Again, in complete Esme fashion, mom screamed, jumped from her chair and grabbed me into another one of her infamous momma bear hugs.

"You're coming home! You're coming home! Oh my goodness, I can't believe this. You're coming home. Oh, my baby boy is coming home. Thank, thank you so much." Mom stopped and stepped back from me. In an extremely serious voice, she questioned, "Wait, you're not doing this just for me are you? Yes, I love you and miss you terribly but . . . is this really what you want to do?"

Dad reached his hand out to mom. "Esme, come sit down and let Edward tell us all about it."

As mom and I sat back down, I looked up and was met with _her_ chocolate brown eyes fixed on mine. I began to slowly smile until I saw those chocolate brown eyes with the hint of twinkling golden honey fill with tears.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear any comments or suggestions. Thanks again. **


	6. Going Home

**A/N:**

**So far, we've only heard Edward's point of view but I'm planning to hear Bella's point of view within the next few chapters. This chapter still EPOV but more interaction with Bella. **

**As always, if you like what you have read or have any comments, leave a review. **

**Please, please, please and Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_From Chapter 5, Celebration_

_As mom and I sat back down, I looked up and was met with her chocolate brown eyes fixed on mine. I began to slowly smile until I saw those chocolate brown eyes with the hint of twinkling golden honey fill with tears._

**Chapter 6 Going Home**

When Bella realized I was staring into her tear filled eyes she subtly turned and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie . . . _our_ hoodie. I smiled at the thought of _our_ hoodie but, privately, I questioned why she looked as if she was about to cry too.

A few moments later she turned back with her pleasant waitress smile on her face. As she approached our table, she positioned herself nearer my mother and lightly placed her delicate hand on mom's shoulder. "Mrs. Cullen, are you alright. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe, I could get you a glass of water?" Bella's attempt to help my mom only made mom cry more.

"Oh Bella slash Penny," weakly laughed mom at her little joke. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, a glass of water would be nice . . . thank you," wept mom as she attempted to slow her tears. "I'm just so happy . . . these . . . these are _happy tears. _I promise. My baby boy just gave his father and me the best gift ever."

Bella looked to me with an arched eyebrow. She almost appeared to be silently scolding me for making my mother cry. After sufficiently silently reprimanding me, she turned back to mom.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad those are happy tears." Back in waitress mode, Bella asked, "Now, can I get anyone else something to drink?" After taking the rest of our drink orders, she said she would give us a few minutes look over the menu.

"She's a sweetie," smiled mom as she looked to me with an arched brow. "So my baby boy, tell me, _just_ how long you have known about completing your residency in Seattle?" scolded mom. "I can't believe you didn't tell me _or_ your father. We have been worried sick about this whole situation," she continued. "I knew it was strange that you hadn't heard anything. How could my brilliant son not be placed?

"Sweetheart, take a breath and give your baby boy a chance to answer," interrupted dad. "So son, completing your residency in Neurological Surgery at the University of Washington Medical Center, impressive, very impressive. That is a tremendous achievement Edward. I'm so proud of you son." Smiling at me, dad continued, "But son, you have no idea how worried your mother and I were."

"Thanks dad and, mom, I'm really sorry about lying to you. _You_ have no idea how hard it's been keeping this a secret. Remember last week when we talked mom? I almost told you then. You were killing me with all your worrying and concern. I love you mom. I _hated_ hurting you but I wanted so badly to surprise you and _thank you_ for all you've done for me."

In the middle of my apology to mom mother, Bella returned with our drinks. We had talked the entire time she was away that none of us bothered to look over the menu. I had been to this pizzeria a number on many occasions and knew anything we ordered would be delicious. That's when it dawned on me. I _had_ been here quite often over the past eight years and I had never seen Bella here. I'm positive that if I had I would have remembered.

As Bella placed our drinks on the table, she commented on how much better mom was looking and asked if we were ready to order. We looked at each other and apologized that we hadn't had a chance to look over the menus.

"Understandable, totally understandable. Well, if you're in the mood for pizza," she hummed for a moment while tapping her pen to her lips, "I recommend the house special pizza. Definitely yummy," she stated triumphantly.

I agreed with her recommendation and, since it _was_ my celebration, we ordered the house special. I rolled my eyes as Alice ordered a salad.

"Good choice Alice," as Bella arched her brow silently scolding me again. Bella excused herself to place our order. Nonchalantly, I picked up my beer and took a sip as my eyes followed her to the restaurant's kitchen.

"Congratulations big brother. I really am so proud of you" crowed Alice. "Hey! Maybe we could share an apartment near the hospital. That would be fantastic. We haven't lived in the same house since I was fourteen years old," she playfully suggested.

"I'm sorry Alice but I've already made other roommate arrangements. Jasper is going to be doing his residency in Seattle too. We've sort of have an apartment already." I picked up my beer again to camouflage my search for Bella. I also knew the moment I spoke the words _have an apartment_ I would be in big, big trouble with Alice and mom.

"Edward," whined Alice. "You and Jasper have been roommates for over six years. It's my turn."

"Alice, Edward doesn't want to share an apartment with his baby sister. And what do you mean you _sort of have an apartment already_," scolded mom.

"Once we both received our residency assignments in Seattle, Jazz and I began to search for apartments on the internet. We found a couple that had potential. So a few weeks ago, Jazz flew to Seattle, checked out the apartments and put a security deposit down on a two bedroom near the hospital." Again, I sipped my beer and surveyed the room. Bella was very busy waiting on her other tables. The pizzeria was definitely bustling with celebrating guest.

"So baby boy, exactly where is this apartment? Is it furnished? What appliances do you need for the kitchen," interrogated mom. "I know you and Jasper don't have much. I was at your apartment. I know you got rid of most of your furnishings. Oh my goodness, I am going to be so busy when I get home."

"Mom, remember it's not going to be just my apartment. It's Jasper's apartment too. Please don't go overboard okay. You have free reign over my bedroom and my bathroom and, maybe, part of the kitchen but I'll have to check with Jasper about the rest. Sound good?"

Mom didn't seem to be listening to me. She had pulled out her phone and was texting away.

"Sound good," I repeated. No answer. "Mom, who are you texting? Mom?"

Completely ignoring me, mom turned to my sister. "Alice, since you're going to be available this summer how would you like to help with Edward's apartment."

"Mom, please remember. It's not just my apartment. Jazz will be paying half the rent. It's his apartment _too_."

"I know baby boy. You have nothing to worry about. Jasper said he would be more than happy to let me furnish the apartment."

"Mom! Who were you texting right now," I asked as I heard dad and Alice laughing. "Mom?"

She stopped texting and put her phone back in her purse. "I was texting Jasper. I congratulated him on his residency placement. I also reminded him that he only has a month before he will be starting his residency. And . . . did he _really_ want to spend that month shopping for apartment furnishing and such. I may have also mentioned that I would be decorating your bedroom and I would be more than happy to decorate his room too. That way he could enjoy his vacation. He told me to _knock myself out_ which I take to mean I get to do the entire apartment," mom smiled triumphantly.

Just as I was about to scold my mom for her deceitful tactics Bella arrived with the pizza and Alice's salad.

"Here we go folks. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else."

"This looks delicious. Thank you for the suggestion." As mom began to serve her reunited family, she turned her attention back to Bella. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. Are you a student at Dartmouth? What's your major? Do you live on . . ."

"Wow, slow down there Mrs. Cullen. One question at a time," laughed Bella as she held her hand up.

I picked up a slice of pizza trying not to appear too eager for more information about Bella.

Using a very bad impression of the old movie star John Wayne Bella began to explain, "Well, I tell ya lil lady, no I don't go to Dartmouth." Her voice reverted back to her own. "I've only been in Hanover for just over a month and I've been working here for the last few weeks."

"_That_ explains why I've never seen you here before," I said louder than necessary.

She turned and smiled at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. Dad cleared his throat and I looked back at mom who arched her brow and smiled knowingly.

"So what are you doing besides working here," questioned Alice.

"Mmmm, nothing much. I just work here. That's all."

"Are you planning on attending Dartmouth in the fall?" continued mom with her questions.

"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know."

I thought to myself how could she _not know_ what she is going to be doing in the fall. Once again, our conversation was interrupted by another customer. Bella apologized and walked to her other tables.

The rest of our celebratory lunch was a mixture of conversation, weird looks from mom and Alice, apologetic looks from dad and, of course, the casual glances in Bella's direction.

Every once and a while, our eyes would lock and a faint blush would cross her pale checks.

When we were sufficiently stuffed with the house special pizza and Alice with her salad, dad motioned for Bella.

"You folks got room for dessert," she laughed knowing by the looks on our faces there would be no dessert.

In unison, we answered, "NO!" and laughed.

"Well then I'll be right back with the check. Would you like a box to take the rest of the pizza with you?" she asked in her waitress voice.

I shook my head yes knowing cold pizza would hit the spot later. She returned with the check and my box. Alice and mom told Bella how much they enjoyed the Sheldon and Penny story. They mentioned how much they both enjoyed meeting her as mom wished Bella good luck. With another faint blush across her checks, Bella returned the sentiments. Surprisingly, mom and Bella hugged goodbye. Then it was Alice's turn for a goodbye hug with Bella. Silly tears filled all three lady's eyes as if they were life-long friends saying goodbye for the last time. With one last goodbye, mom and Alice went to the lady's room.

Dad shook Bella's hand and told Bella that he enjoyed meeting her. Again, she returned the sentiments.

There was an awkward silence until dad said that he was going to take care of the check leaving Bella and I alone at the table. Not really sure what I was feeling, I wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, Bella seemed just as unsure until she spoke up first.

"Well Sheldon, it was good to see you again. Thanks again for the hoodie. You broke it in just the way I like it," she laughed rotating her shoulders as if she was trying to get comfortable in the hoodie. "You have a beautiful family. Your mom is . . . your mom is something you know but in a good way."

I laughed at her silliness. "It was good seeing you again too Penny. By the way, my roommate explained the Sheldon/Penny reference. Very funny," I deadpanned. Just as I stepped to hug her goodbye, dad called that they were ready to leave. I looked to see the three waiting at the door.

Bella and I looked back at each other and without a hug said goodbye. I turned and walked toward my family as Bella walked to another table. She looked up for a moment and our eyes locked. She smiled and her chocolate eyes sparkled. I smiled back and mouthed goodbye.

Mom, dad, Alice and I walked back to the car in silence when I realized I had forgotten my left over pizza box.

"I forgot my pizza. I'll be right back," I flatly stated. I jogged back into the pizzeria just as Bella was walking toward the entrance with my pizza box. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked straight up to Bella, gently cupped her face with my hands and kissed her hello and . . . goodbye.

Bella dropped the pizza box as her fingers slowly weaved into my hair as she returned the kiss. The deeper and longer the kiss became the more she tugged at my hair.

As I slowly ended our kiss, we looked into each other eyes, smiled and said, "goodbye."

I stooped down still entranced by her chocolate brown eyes with a hint of twinkling golden honey now filled with tears.

One last time we mouthed bye as I walked out the door and she walked back into the restaurant.

The car ride back to my apartment was silent. What began as celebratory lunch turned to a day of unexplained emotions. The silence was finally broken when mom turned to me and quietly asked, "So baby boy, would you like to explain to me why Bella slash Penny was wearing your Dartmouth hoodie?"

**A/N:**

**Please let me know what you think. This chapter was a bit hard to write and I might go back and do some revisions. If you're liking this story or have any comments please review.**


	7. Home

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously, Chapter 6 Going Home_

_As I slowly ended our kiss, we looked into each other eyes, smiled and said, "goodbye."_

_I stooped down still entranced by her chocolate brown eyes with a hint of twinkling golden honey now filled with tears. _

_One last time we mouthed bye as I walked out the door and she walked back into the restaurant._

_The car ride back to my apartment was silent. What began as celebratory lunch turned to a day of unexplained emotions. The silence was finally broken when mom turned to me and quietly asked, "So baby boy, would you like to explain to me why Bella slash Penny was wearing your Dartmouth hoodie?"_

**Chapter 7 Home**

To say that I was startled by mom's question would be an understatement. Shock covering my face as I felt mom's stare. Through my peripheral vision I felt her stare only intensified when she arched her eyebrow. Oh no, the arched eyebrow. I'm in for it now. I still hadn't looked in her direction knowing how hard it is for me to lie to my mother.

"Yeah Edwwwarddd, Why _was_ Bella wearing your hoodie?" teased Alice as she turned to face me. "Would you care to enlighten us as to why Bella _our waitress_, a girl you said you hardly knew, was wearing your hoodie?" Alice battered her eyes as she continued her interrogation.

How would Alice know Bella was wearing my hoodie? For that matter, how did mom know? Admittedly, Bella did say she didn't go to Dartmouth but lots of people wear sweatshirt from schools that they didn't attend. Mom can read me like a book. She must have figure out that I had not told the entire story of my Bella meeting. I thought I had detailed a convincing account of our meeting. _Had I unknowingly given my hoodie secret away?_ No, I didn't but that still didn't explain how mom knew that was indeed _my_ hoodie. I thought back to lunch. I couldn't remember Bella mentioning anything about _our _hoodie in front of my family. And Alice, Alice can be a scary creature at times the way she knows things.

My internal rambling ceased when mom scolded, "Oh no you don't young man, I can see those wheels turning in your head. I want some answers and I want them _now_."

I finally gathered the courage to face my mom but not quite looking into her eyes. "Mom, we are in Dartmouth country. Everybody in the area owns a Dartmouth sweatshirt." Yeah, that sounded convincing but for some reason I felt guilty like that kid Ralphie in that Christmas Story movie when he lies to _his mom_ about how he broke his glasses. I didn't like keeping secrets from my mom but I know her all too well. If I told her that I had given Bella my hoodie, she would blow my small gesture of kindness out of proportion.

With an even higher arched brow, mom coldly said, "I will not ask you again young man. How did Bella get your sweatshirt?"

"Mom, I'm a grown man. I'm not a . . ." but before I could finish dad interrupted.

"Son, just answer the question. Do you _not_ know your mother at all? She is one relentless woman when she is on a mission and _she_ is on a mission. To be honest, I'd like to know how Bella came into possession of said hoodie," snickered dad.

I hung my head and with a reluctant sigh, I knew I had no other choice but to tell the _entire_ story, well not my _entire_ story. Before I answered mom's question, I did have a small question for mom and Alice.

"Fine, I promise to tell you everything _but_ before I do I want to know how _you_," pointing to mom and Alice, "knew that _that_ was my hoodie."

Mom laughed triumphantly. "I KNEW IT! Alice, didn't' I tell you that that was Edward's sweatshirt."

"Answer the question mom. How did you know?"

"Alright . . . as Bella served us I noticed a faded paint stain on her right sleeve. The stain was the same color as your bedroom walls. _Annnd_, the paint stain was in the same spot where _you _had gotten a paint stain. Remember when I redecorated your apartment. I had that exact shade of green specially mixed for your bedroom to offset your curtains and bedding. When you came in to inspect my decorating progress you accidentally rubbed up against the newly painted wall. Remember now?"

"You can barely see that stain now. It's so faded _and_ that doesn't explain how Alice knew."

"Silly Edward," giggled Alice. "Mom told me when we went to the lady's room. Oh yeah, we had quite a conversation about you."

"And stop deflecting son. Answer my question," mom ordered.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Like I said, we met at the bookstore. She did shock me when our hands touched." Mom smiled at that bit of information. "We were both shopping for hoodies. When we went to the counter to pay she was about eight dollars short. I offered to give her the money. . ."

"That's my baby boy," proudly interjected mom.

I shook my head. "But she declined the money. She said she would come back later. She said it was no biggie. As she walked out, I followed her. That's when I offered her my old used hoodie free of charge. At first she was hesitant and offered to pay for the used hoodie but with a bit of persuading and she accepted. End of story. Satisfied now Detective Cullen."

I smiled knowing I had not revealed Bella smelling the hoodie before she put it on _or_ how she said she would take care of _our_ hoodie. I didn't want to tell them that part of the story. That one small part I left out was mine, the part about how the hoodie would forever be _ours_. Yeah, that _one_ small part of the story was only for me.

My mother suspiciously eyed me once before she smiled. She and Alice appeared somewhat placated with the story.

"I still don't understand why you didn't ask her for her number. She was such a sweet girl and absolutely beautiful even with that purple hair thing she had going on."

"Mom, it's the fashion right now to use unnatural hair colors as highlights or lowlights. And that deep purple Bella used worked perfectly with her natural hair color. I loved the way is shimmered when the light hit her hair," informed Alice.

I was glad that Alice's talk of Bella's hair enticed mom away from her original question. As my sister chattered on about various hair colors and styles, I closed my eyes and thought about _Penny_ and _our_ hoodie and honey chocolate brown eyes and pale skin and freesia and . . . goodbye kisses and I smiled.

I felt the car pull into a driveway. I opened my eyes only to be met with concerned emerald green eyes staring into mine. "You should have asked her for her phone number," she whispered and then turned away.

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes once again before getting out of the car.

The next day flew by as I packed up the rest of my personal belongings. Well, to be perfectly honest, as mom packed up the last of my things because apparently I don't know how to pack properly.

"Oh no, I'm only the valedictorian of my graduating class but am incompetent of packing a box."

Waving hoodies up in the air, mom asked, "Edward, are these the hoodies you bought us?"

I had completely forgotten to give my parent's and Alice their new Dartmouth hoodies. I handed one to dad as mom gushed how proud they would be to wear the sweatshirts. While Alice politely thanked me, she tossed _her_ hoodie into the suitcase. I laughed knowing that that would be her reaction. Like I said she wouldn't be caught dead in a hoodie.

On his way to the airport for a week's vacation with his family, Jasper dropped by to return his key. He thanked mom for volunteering to furnish and decorate our new apartment. He told her that anything she did would be fine with him. He knew hospital's hours were going to be killer and would be fine with a mattress and blankets. Mom laughed and assured him that she could _probably_ do a little more with the apartment than a mattress and blankets. After goodbye hugs and kisses between families, Jasper said he would see me in a week at our new Seattle apartment. On his way out, I tossed him his sweatshirt. He held it out, smile and nodded. Before he turned to leave, he gave Alice a wink. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

We ate an early lunch at a local diner before heading to the airport. When we passed the pizzeria, I was assaulted with images of Bella, a stranger I had only met twice. What was it about this captivating stranger that had invaded my every waking thought?

After the car incident, I was grateful mom and Alice hadn't once mention Bella's name again. I would be lying to myself if I said I was not extremely attracted to her. After all, we did have an electrical cosmic connection. She was dazzling . . . her voice . . . her face . . . her smell. She simply dazzled my senses. Despite my attraction, I had to stay in control. I couldn't catch myself of guard. I had a plan for my life and I couldn't risk deviating from that plan. That's just not who I am, I follow through with no matter how difficult or challenging. More importantly, it would have been unfair to begin any type of relationship with her. I was leaving within the week and she had just settled, period.

The flight home was quiet. Mom and Alice wanted to sit together to map out a plan of attack for the new apartment. Dad and I talked about what I could expect my first year of residency. After being fully schooled on first year, I felt mentally exhausted. I decided to sleep the rest of the flight. Apparently, once I started my residency, sleep would be a luxury. Reclining my seat, I plug in my iPod, hit shuffle and closed my eyes. Random songs from my playlist attempted to lull me to sleep with no success. It was when I heard the beginning notes of a Rick Astley song, one of my mom's all-time favorites, did I slightly smile and let the song carry me to sleep.

"_To tell the story of how great a love can be? The sweet love story that is older than the sea, The simple truth about the love she brings to me, Where do I start?_

_With her first hello, She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine, There'll never be another love, another time, She came into my life and made the living fine, She fills my heart_

_She fills my heart with very special things, With angels' songs, with wild imaginings, She fills my soul with so much love, That everywhere I go I'm never lonely, With you my love, who could be lonely, I reach for her hand-it's always there_

_How long does it last? Can love be measured by the hours in a day?I have no answers now but this much I can say, I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away, And she'll be there"_

That was the first time I dreamt of Bella slash Penny . . . chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses.

My dreams were invaded by a female voice informing passengers that the plane would be arriving in Seattle in approximately twenty minutes.

Ever so slightly shaking his head, dad leaned toward me and whispered, "It's a good thing we sat together."

"Huh, why," I responded with sleep still in my voice while yanking out my earbuds.

"Let's just say I never knew you talked in your sleep," laughed dad.

"I do?" No I don't."

Dad laughed a bit louder this time. He shook his head up and down, "Oh believe me son, _yes you do_ and quite clearly."

"What did I say," I suspiciously asked.

This time dad laughed out loud, "Oh no son, I'm keeping that little bit of interesting information to myself. You never know when I might need you to do something for me. It's called leverage my boy, leverage."

Trying to be more insistent, "Seriously dad, what did I say?"

"Like I said, jusssst be glad we sat together. Trust me. You would not have wanted Alice or, God forbid, your mother to hear what I heard. You would have never heard the end of it. Now, that's all I'm saying on this subject."

What did I dream about? What did I say? Thinking back to my dream, the only thing I could recall was Bella slash Penny . . . chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses.

"Oh my God, fuck."

"Exactly!" laughed dad as our plane landed in Seattle.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Bella's point of view of the story thus far. I referenced some phrases from **_**Twilight**_**. Hope you guys didn't mind. As always, please, please, please review. I would love to hear input. Good, bad or indifferent.**

"**Happy 4****th**** of July"**

_**Where Do I Begin**_** by Francis Lai & Carl Sigman sung by Rick Astley**


	8. The Hoodie, Part 1

**A/N:**

**To those who are visiting and viewing this story, please **_**show me the love**_** and leave a review. I would love some feedback. It feels a bit strange not knowing if people are reading or what they think. I have over 2,200 views and visits but only 22 reviews. Being my very first story ever, I would like to know how I'm doing. Also, this story does not have a beta reader so please forgive grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

**Now, let's learn about Bella.**

**Chapter 8 The Hoodie, part 1**

**BPOV**

_About a month and half before the hoodie incident_

"Now tell me Miss Swan, what kind of waitressing experience do you have?"

I thought for a moment before answering the restaurant manager's question. I was just a little nervous. I needed this job; I was running low on funds.

"Well, let me think." I pursed my lips. "When I was in high school I worked part-time at a diner. I've been a hostess, a runner, a bus boy and a waitress. Oh, and I worked at One-Eyed Pete as a cocktail waitress before Pete started training me as a bartender. Pete's a beer and wine kinda place, nothing fancy like organic cocktails," I giggled nervously.

"Good . . . but I'm curious as to why you've had so many different jobs?"

"That's understandable. If I looked over my application, I would wonder the same thing." I nervously agreed. I hoped the manager didn't think I was some kind of flake. "Believe me, it's not because I've been fired from a lot of places, it's actually the opposite. I'm a really good worker if I do say so myself. I'm friendly, a people person. I'm competent and more than willing to learn anything you wanna throw at me, and I can work any schedule you give me. I believe I got my work ethic from my dad." I paused and smiled at the thought of my dad knowing he would huff at my compliment. "In college, I worked a lot of different part-time jobs to coincide with my class schedule. Sometimes a restaurant could accommodate my school schedule but sometimes they couldn't. So, I would have to find a different job."

The manager nodded in understanding. "That clarifies the long list of part-time jobs. Good to know. Since you've held so many different restaurant jobs, is there a certain job in the restaurant that you're interested in learning?"

"I'd love to work in the kitchen. I think I'm a pretty decent cook but I've only really cooked for a few people at a time. Cooking for a people-filled restaurant looks challenging."

"Your application says you have a bachelor's in Anthropology and a master's in Education. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you looking for a position in your chosen field? Why do you want to waitress?"

"To be very honest, I worked extremely hard in college, extremely hard," I emphasized. "Now, it's my time to relax and enjoy _my_ life. I'm not ready to get a real job, no offense."

"None taken," interrupted the manager.

". . . and waitressing _can_ be considered a job in my specialized field. Part of what a degree in Anthropology affords is the ability to develop and nurture interpersonal relationships, you learn to observe and evaluate social behaviors, and develop cross cultural communication skills. So you see, in reality, I have a degree that makes me the _perfect waitress_," I declared with a grin.

"Impressive, Ms. Swan."

"I like waitressing. It's rough on the feet and my lower back but I'm young. I can handle it. I like meeting new people. Yeah, at times the job can be chaotic but at the end of the day I can go home, put my feet up and relax. If I have a bad day, I can start fresh the next."

"This is family owned and operated pizzeria. My husband runs the business end and I manager the restaurant. I work with the staff and customers. We specialize in homemade pizza but we do have a small menu which features lunch and dinner plates, salads, soups and desserts. If I gave you a menu, do you think you could learn the menu by Wednesday."

"Wednesday? Do I have a job," I asked hesitantly.

"Yes you do. For now, I can offer you about twenty five hours a week. After graduation, busy tends to slow just a bit. If we're busy and you're not scheduled, I may give you a call and ask you to help out. Is that okay with you?"

"Thank you so much. I appreciate the offer. Yes, feel free to call me anytime you need some extra help." I felt so relieved to have a paying job again.

"Are there any specific days you can't work?"

"No, no I can work any day any time. I'm available day or night," I smiled.

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask me? Anything I haven't addressed?"

"What about a uniform or restaurant shirt? Most restaurants have some type of staff uniform."

"As you can see, we're not that big of a place," the manager stated looking around. "Very casual here, everyone knows everyone. Most of our customers are college kids and the locals. My husband didn't see the point in spending money on uniforms. He said if a person walks up to a table and says _I'm your waitress_ why do you need a uniform." And now it was the managers turn to laugh.

The manager stood up and held out her hand, "Welcome to _Mi Piace _Isabella?"

"Actually, Bella's fine and thank you so much. I won't let you down Mrs. Kelly."

"I'm Charlotte. I'll introduce you to my husband Peter when you come in. Okay Bella, I will see you Wednesday morning at 10:00 sharp."

"Thank you Charlotte. See you Wednesday." And with that, I am once again a working stiff. I appreciated that Mrs. Kelly had given me this opportunity. Hopefully, with tips I'll be able to save up some much needed cash.

Feeling good about myself, I took a leisurely stroll home. Currently, home was a single room rental with kitchen privileges. One of the advantages of living in a university town is that there are usually single rooms or small studio apartments to rent. I travel light and don't need much room: a place to sleep, to shower, and to cook my meals. Being late in the semester, I was really lucky to find an available room. The landlady, Mrs. Cope, informed me that the single room had recently been vacated by a student who had moved to a larger place with her boyfriend.

Once settled into my room, I gave Charlie a quick call to let him know my current place of residence, asked how he was doing and if he was eating healthy, and that all was fine with me. I love my dad Charlie and I knew he was not a happy camper about my traveling alone. I figured a call every now and then wouldn't hurt.

_The week after my college graduation, I strategically packed my military style backpack, gave a very worried looking Charlie an uncomfortable hug goodbye and set out to zigzag my way across the country. I was finally free, free to do anything I wanted and go anywhere I wanted. I knew I sounded selfish, and perhaps I was being a tad selfish, but I wanted to start living my life. I didn't have any set plans. I was just going to travel and discover the country, maybe even the world._

_My grandma Swan had left me some money in her will when she passed away a few years ago. Dad was proud that I didn't touch a penny of my very small inheritance. He commented how it was a sign of maturity for someone so young not to take the money and spend it unwisely. He thought I was saving the money for a rainy day. Little did he know, I had had other plans for my money. _

My first week at _Mi Piace_ was indeed a bit chaotic. It's always hard getting use to the restaurant's routine, to learn the flow of things you might say. Even though the pizzeria had a casual atmosphere, there was much to learn. To me, the hardest part of my job was carrying the pizzas to the table. Depending on the pizza topping, some of those suckers could mighty heavy. However, one of the best advantages of my new waitressing job was the benefits. Near closing time, if a customer failed to pick up their order, the employees got to take the food home. Charlotte and Peter didn't like food going to waste. Taking home a couple of slices of pizza, a salad or a half-order of mushroom ravioli saved on my food expenses.

I had made friends with the small staff and had socialized outside of work with a couple of the other waitresses. Once a week, Charlotte and Peter held staff meetings after closing time. Charlotte said it was good for business to have employee input on business matters and it was good for employee morale. Really it was just an excuse to have a few laughs, share some free pizza and beer and share waitressing war stories.

I had been at the pizzeria for about a month or so and was feeling a little antsy to explore my new town. So on one of my days off, I laced up my high tops, grabbed my camera and journal and set out on my survey. I didn't have any set agenda; I would just go where my feet took me.

As I did in all the places I visited, I took pictures of random buildings, historical sites and the town locals. I would jot down my thoughts and reactions and descriptions in my journal.

As I continued my walk, I found myself at the entrance of Dartmouth. From where I stood, the campus looked so collegiate. I laughed out loud at my obvious description of the university.

"What else would an ivy league college look like," I said to no one in particular. I moved away from the main entrance to take a panoramic snapshot of the main entrance before I made my way to the campus. It was only when I stepped onto the campus that I noticed the hubbub. It was obviously the hustle and bustle of pre-graduation activity. There was a familiar brouhaha in the air that caused my thoughts to wander back to my graduation.

The feeling of graduation excitement in the air made me a bit nostalgic about _my_ graduation. I had told Charlie I didn't want or need to make a big deal about my graduation. Celebrations and gifts, not really my thing. He insisted that we at least go out to a low key non-celebration dinner. I conceded and gave him a non-celebratory dinner. I decided to treat _myself_ to a Dartmouth graduation souvenir as I laughed at the irony. The gift would be more of a small reminder of my time here. I located a campus directory, found the bookstore on the map and made my way over.

I perused the aisles waiting for my souvenir to jump at me. I didn't want to buy myself just any old random gift. I wanted the gift to be meaningful. After all, it was my graduation gift I internally chuckled. I began to notice some students wearing Dartmouth hoodies. I noticed the green and grey hoodies in particular. For some inexplicable reason, I was not only nostalgic about graduation but about home and the greenery and the grey clouded skies. That's when it jumped at me. I decided I would by that specific green and grey Dartmouth hoodie.

I made my way over to the clothing section of the store. There was another shopper, a rather tall guy with unruly silly cooper bronze hair, browsing the variety of hoodies on display. I began my hunt for my green and grey hoodie gift. In my peripheral view, I noticed that the other shopper was wearing a worn out version of the hoodie I wanted. I took a sly glance at his sweatshirt and attempted to match the design with the new hoodies.

Finally locating the sweatshirt I wanted, I reached up at the exact same moment as the unruly silly cooper bronzed haired guy. As my hand touched his strong manly hand, I felt a shocking electrical surge that made my toes curl.

A nanosecond later I cried out in pain, "Man that shit hurt! Hey, does that mean we have some sorta cosmic electrical connection," I laughed thinking of my mother Renee's influence on me.

The silly unruly hair guy apologized as he continued to pull down hoodies apparently checking for the appropriate sizes. He seriously lectured, "Well actually an electric shock is due to the unreleased static electricity that builds up in your body. It is not released until it has a conductive point, much like a capacitor."

Internally, I laughed at his scientific explanation of static electricity. He instantly reminded me of Sheldon from _The Big Bang Theory_ but so much more handsome than Jim Parsons. And those eyes, oh my God, those emerald green eyes that complimented his silly unruly cooper bronze hair. Oh yeah, so much more handsome than that Parsons guy. Actually, I could honestly say he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. Yup, definitely eye candy material.

"Okay, okay Sheldon relax," I snorted.

"Sheldon," he asked with a confused look. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."

Seriously, who doesn't know Sheldon and Penny. For Christ sake, you can find a rerun on television almost any time of day.

"Well hola Edward. I'm Penny." I chuckled.

**A/N: I hope that this chapter gives some insight to who Bella is. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I would love, love, love it. **

**I hope to have The Hoodie, part 2 up soon.**


	9. The Hoodie, Part 2

**A/N: Okay fellow Ff readers, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Here's more of Bells'a point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously in chapter 8 _

"_Okay, okay Sheldon relax," I snorted. _

"_Sheldon," he asked with a confused look. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."_

_Seriously, who doesn't know Sheldon and Penny. For Christ sake, you can find a rerun on television almost any time of day._

"_Well hola Edward. I'm Penny." I chuckled. _

**Chapter 9 The Hoodie, Part 2**

I continued to laugh as the cooper bronzed cutie pie looked utterly confused.

He cleared his throat and stuttered, "Well Penny, it was nice to shock you . . . I mean meet you . . . meet you. It was nice to meet you. Listen, I've gotta go. Enjoy your hoodie."

And with that, he began to walk in the direction of the cashier. With my hoodie in hand, I followed close behind to the cashier. Of course, I laughed all the way thinking about how beautifully clueless he appeared. As we stood in line for the cashier, he turned and smiled in my direction. This gave me an opportunity for a much needed closer inspection of Sheldon. Looking up into his face, I realized just how stunningly beautiful he really was. Don't get me wrong, he was still totally clueless but that didn't deter from his gorgeousness. In fact, it kinda made him even more beautiful if that was even possible.

I noticed the contrast between his silly unruly cooper bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes to his pale luminous skin. He had strong facial features with a sharp jawline and prominent nose that seemed to turn ever so slightly to one side. That slight nose imperfection was the only indication that this god-like creature was human. Nobody's perfect but _Sheldon_ here came mighty close in my book. And, then I noticed what appeared to be a day's growth of stubble and I was a goner. Growing up in the northwest a one day stubble is considered quite smexy, smoking sexy. Yummy, definitely yummy I laughed.

Imperceptibly, I took in a breath but was unable to identify his scent. I was pleased that he had had no hint of one of those god awful cheap men's cologne, thank goodness. Those cheap colognes are an assault to mankind. His scent was indescribable and uniquely his own just like his beauty. Yes, emphatically, without a doubt, uniquely beautiful.

I was pulled from my Sheldon survey as he turned to me again and offered to let me go ahead of him in line. Handsome and polite and yummy, definite perfection all rolled up in a nice big package. Suddenly, my mind wandered in another very inappropriate direction.

"Penny, since you have only one item, why don't you go ahead of me," offered Sheldon.

I giggled hoping he couldn't tell what I was thinking at the moment as I graciously accepted and thanked him for his offer.

I moved ahead of him and handed the hoodie to the cashier.

"That'll be $69.99," announced the cashier.

Removing my small backpack and placing it on the counter, I removed my wallet and proceeded to count out a stack of single dollar bills, my tip money. Pausing, I scowled and recounted the stack of singles one more time before looking up to the cashier.

"I'm sorry man. I seem to be short about eight dollars. I'll come back some other time. Oh well, thanks anyway. . . Man, I really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. Oh well."

Shrugging my shoulders, I put the stack of single bills back in my wallet, slung my backpack over my left shoulder as I head out.

"Um, excuse me Penny," he interrupted. "If you don't mind I could give you the eight dollars." The offer came out sounding more like a question than statement. "Really, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh Sheldon sweetie, that is so chivalrous of you but no thanks. It's okay. I can come back another day. No biggie." It wasn't urgent that I buy the hoodie today. I could always come back another day to buy my graduation present to me.

"But you just said you really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. So take the money and buy the hoodie. Believe me I am more than happy to give you the eight dollars. As you said, no biggie," he mimicked.

This made me giggle again as I continued to decline his generous offer. He appeared to be thinking about something when I once again started for the exit door.

"Bye again Sheldon and thanks all the same," I called out.

I could feel his dark emerald eyes looking in my direction. My heart began to beat erratically the farther I walked away from him.

"Penny! Penny wait," Sheldon called out to me as I neared the exit. "Penny!"

Just outside the book store door, I stopped and turned towards him as he caught up to me.

"Since you won't take my offer of money, what do you think if I give you my very old very used sweatshirt," he offered as he began to remove the sweatshirt he wore. He begged, "Think about it. You won't have to make another trip back and you'll save about seventy bucks. It may be just a bit too big for you but please take it just the same." He seemed to really want me to have his very old very used sweatshirt. I couldn't understand the urgency.

"Oh Sheldon, you really are just too gallant. Thank you kind sir, I would be happy and most honored to take you up on your offer," I acknowledged with a slight curtsey. "I can see you're not gonna be satisfied until I accept your offer but . . . would you be offended if I at least paid you for the hoodie?" I couldn't just take his old used hoodie from this completely beautiful stranger, could I?

A scowl crossed his face but before he could respond, I snickered.

"Scratch that. I think I knew the answer to that question even before I asked. And, the look on that beautiful face of yours says it all," throwing my head back.

"You think I have a beautiful face?" he asked.

Smiling, I took his very old very used sweatshirt. I dropped my backpack and, before putting the hoodie on, I sniffed the sweatshirt to see if I could identify his scent now. Nope, I smiled at his emphatically indescribable aroma.

Absolutely uniquely beautiful but odd, I internally confirmed before I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Taking possibly my last chance to get closer to this beautiful man, I stepped closer and quickly placed a _thank you_ kiss on his cheek.

As my lips touched his cheek, I instantaneously felt that same electrical shock travel my body.

"Yup, definitely an electrical cosmic connection," I giggled. "Thanks again Sheldon. I truly do appreciate your kindness and I promise to take extra good care of _our_ hoodie," I declared in a more serious tone. With that, I turned and walked away causing my heart to again beat erratically.

He called out, "Oh and Penny, my name is Edward not Sheldon."

Laughing aloud, I called back, "Yeah, I know Edward. And my name isn't Penny it's Bella," I giggled as I shook my head continuing to walk away from Edward.

On my way back home, I occasionally lift the sleeve of _our_ hoodie and sniffed it. Yup, definitely no words to explain it. Exhausted from my afternoon excursion, I decided to shower, eat a small dinner and veg out in front of the television. For some strange reason, it hurt to remove our hoodie; and when I did, rather than dropping it on the floor, I respectfully placed it the bathroom counter. After a quick shower, I threw on a pair of yoga pants and the hoodie. I told myself it was sorta cold out but I knew the real reason. I flipped on the television and surfed the channels until I saw Sheldon Cooper on the screen and laughed hysterically to myself. Yeah, it definitely was a Big Bang Theory marathon kind of night.

I don't remember when I had drifted off to sleep but that was the first night I dreamt of Sheldon slash Edward.

The pizzeria was hectic. Family after family walked through the door for a celebratory graduation lunch. "Isn't Dartmouth an ivy league college, I questioned to no one in particular. "How is having pizza and beer for lunch any way to celebrate a graduation from Dartmouth?" Then I thought back to my own non-celebratory dinner and laughed at my hypocrisy.

After dropping off a pizza at one of my tables, I walked over to my newest customers hearing a girl at the table say, "Oh, I think that's our waitress."

My senses were suddenly bombarded by an indescribable scent. My heart began to beat erratically as I recognized that silly unruly cooper bronze hair.

"Good afternoon folks. My name is Bella and I will be your server for today." As I greeted my customer, I moved to the center of the table and began to hand out menus. I hoped that no one would notice my shaking hands or voice.

As I hand out the last menu, a look of relief crossed my face. I never thought I would see that man's beautiful face ever again. "Sheldon? Sheldon, is that you?" I leaned in a bit closer to get a quick whiff of his scent. I needed a fix. The sweatshirt had lost most of his aroma. "It _is_ you," I giggled.

I smiled as I tried to assess if I looked presentable with what I was wearing. I had on _our_ hoodie with a pair of leggings and my purple high top converse that matched my hair.

"Hello Penny, how are you?"

"Her name is Bella _not _Penny," interrupted the girl. "And his name is Edward _not_ Sheldon. This isn't The Big Bang Theory," she playfully corrected.

The older gentleman at the table smiled at me. However, it was the woman wearing a non to subtle and _slightly_ mischievous grin that caught my attention. She was just as exquisitely beautiful as Sheldon only an older female version. Placing her hand out, she turned and introduced her family to me. Politely, I shook hands with Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and Alice Cullen.

I felt a hint of blush spread across my cheeks and my heart race as I shook Edward's electric hand.

I attempted to compose myself and get back in waitress mode by telling the Cullen family about the specials. However, Mrs. Cullen seemed to have other plans by the look on her face.

"Oh, so tell me Penny slash Bella. How long have you and Sheldon slash Edward known each other," she asked with a definite gleam in her emerald green eyes. I could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Oh Mrs. Cullen, don't get the wedding invitation printed just yet. I don't really know Edward. We just ran into each other about a week ago . . ."

Just as I began to retell the story of how her son and I had met, I was interrupted by one of my other customers. I apologized, giving them a few minutes to look over the menu and walked to the other table.

I unsuccessfully pretended to be busy with my other tables as I inconspicuously eyed the Cullen table. I watched as I saw Mrs. Cullen and Alice seem to be interrogating Edward slash Sheldon.

As the interrogation continued, I saw Edward pull out an envelope and hand it to his parents. Mrs. Cullen pulled out a card and placed a folded paper that was inside it on the table. I thought it was touching the way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen both held the card as they read. Mrs. Cullen handed the card to Alice. As Alice read the card, Mrs. Cullen picked up the folded paper, unfolded it, and, once again, she and her husband read the contents of the paper. Simultaneously, they looked up to Edward and then back down to the paper. They reread it once more.

Suddenly, Mrs. Cullen screamed, jumped from her chair and grabbed her son with what can only be described as the mother of all bear hugs.

Even though I shouldn't have eavesdropped I couldn't help myself.

"You're coming home! You're coming home! Oh my goodness, I can't believe this. You're coming home. Oh, my baby boy is coming home. Thank, thank you so much." She stopped and stepped back. In an extremely serious voice, she continued, "Wait, you're not doing this just for me are you? Yes, I love you and miss you terribly but . . . is this really what you want to do?"

Mr. Cullen reached his hand out to his wife. "Esme, come sit down and let Edward tell us all about it."

My eyes filled with silly tears at the sudden realization that my beautiful stranger was leaving. Of course he was leaving, he just graduated. I left after _my_ graduation. Why wouldn't he be leaving, silly Bella. As Mrs. Cullen sat back down, I looked away and was met with his emerald green eyes fixed on mine. He began to slowly smile until I understood that he saw my tears.

Embarrassed by his discovery, I subtly turned and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie . . . _our_ hoodie.

A moment later I turned back with a pleasant waitress smile on my face. As I approached our table, I positioned myself near Mrs. Cullen and lightly placed my hand on her shoulder hoping she wouldn't mind a stranger's concern. "Mrs. Cullen, are you alright. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe, I could get you a glass of water?" My attempts to help only made her cry more.

"Oh Bella slash Penny," she weakly laughed at our inside joke. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, a glass of water would be nice . . . thank you," she wept as she attempted to slow her tears. "I'm just so happy . . . these . . . these are happy tears. I promise. My baby boy just gave his father and me the best gift ever."

I gave him my deadly arched eyebrow look. I silently scolded him for making his mother cry. After sufficiently silently reprimanding him, I turned back to his mother. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad those are happy tears." Back in waitress mode, I asked, "Now, can I get anyone else something to drink?" Taking the rest of the drink orders, I gave them a few minutes to look over the menu. If I was being truly honest with myself, I needed a few moments to compose myself.

As I placed their drinks on the table, I commented on how much better Mrs. Cullen seemed. I then asked if they were ready to order. Looking to one another, they apologized that they hadn't had a chance to look over the menus.

"Understandable, totally understandable. Well, if you're in the mood for pizza," I hummed for a moment while tapping my pen to her lips in thought, "I recommend the house special pizza. Definitely yummy," I stated triumphantly.

Edward agreed with my recommendation of the house special pizza. I noticed Edward roll his eyes as Alice ordered a salad.

"Good choice Alice." With my deadly arched brow, I silently scolded Edward again before excusing myself to place the order.

Every so often I took a peek at the Cullen table. Well, not so much the Cullen family but more at Edward than the others. They appeared to be enjoying their graduation celebration. At one point, I saw Mrs. Cullen texting as Edward scowled.

The chef called to me to say that table seven's pizza was ready. I placed the pizza and salad on the serving tray and headed back to the Cullen' table.

"Here we go folks. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else."

"This looks delicious. Thank you for the suggestion," complimented Mrs. Cullen as she began to serve her family. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. Are you a student at Dartmouth? What's your major? Do you live on . . ."

"Wow, slow down there Mrs. Cullen. One question at a time," I laughed holding my hands up.

Edward nonchalantly picked up a slice of pizza as I began to speak.

Using a very bad impression of the old movie star John Wayne I began to explain, "Well, I tell ya lil lady, no I don't go to Dartmouth." Ridding my voice of the bad John Wayne imitation, I continued. "I've only been in Hanover for just over a month and I've been working here for the last few weeks."

"That explains why I've never seen you here before," Edward shouted surprisedly.

I turned and smiled at him as he returned the smile. His dad cleared his throat as Edward looked to his mother who arched _her_ brow and smiled knowingly.

"So what are you doing besides working here," questioned Alice.

"Mmmm, nothing much. I just work here. That's all."

"Are you planning on attending Dartmouth in the fall?" continued Mrs. Cullen with her questions.

"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know." Another table called for help, I apologized and walked away.

I noticed the rest of the Cullen's celebratory lunch was a mixture of conversation, weird looks between Mrs. Cullen and Alice, apologetic looks by Mr. Cullen to Edward and, of course, Edward's casual glances in my direction.

Every once and a while, our eyes would lock and I could feel a faint blush would cross my pale checks.

When they appeared to have finished with their meal, Mr. Cullen motioned for me.

"You folks got room for dessert," I laughed knowing by the looks on their faces there would be no dessert.

In unison, they answered, "NO!" and laughed.

"Well then I'll be right back with the check. Would you like a box to take the rest of the pizza with you?" I asked in her waitress voice. Edward shook his head yes.

I returned with the check and my box. Alice and Mrs. Cullen stood as they told me how much they enjoyed the Sheldon and Penny story, how it was a pleasure meeting me and wished me good luck.

With another faint blush across my checks, Bella returned the sentiments. Surprisingly, Mrs. Cullen hugged me goodbye. Then it was Alice's turn for a goodbye hug. This family sure does like to hug I thought to myself. Silly tears filled all three of our eyes as if we were life-long friends saying goodbye for the last time. With one last goodbye, Mrs. Cullen and Alice left.

Mr. Cullen shook my hand and told me that he also enjoyed our meeting and I returned his sentiments.

There was an awkward silence until Mr. Cullen said that he was going to take care of the check leaving Edward and I alone at the table. Not really sure what I was feeling, I wasn't sure what to do or say. So I simply spoke.

"Well Sheldon, it was good to see you again. Thanks again for the hoodie. You broke it in just the way I like it," I laughed rotating my shoulders as if I was trying to get comfortable in the hoodie. "You have a beautiful family. Your mom is . . . your mom is something you know but in a good way."

Edward laughed at my silliness. "It was good seeing you again too Penny. By the way, my roommate explained the Sheldon/Penny reference. Very funny," he deadpanned. Just as he stepped to hug me goodbye, his dad called that they were ready to leave. I looked to see the three waiting at the door.

Edward and I looked back at each other and without a hug said goodbye. He turned and walked toward his family as I walked to another table. I looked up for a moment and our eyes locked. I smiled and his emerald green eyes sparkled. He smiled back and mouthed goodbye. Then he was gone.

Walking passed the Cullen's empty table, I noticed Edward had forgotten his leftover pizza. I picked it up hoping to still catch him in the parking lot. Edward was jogging back into the pizzeria just as I walked toward the entrance with his pizza box.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward walked straight up to me, gently cupped my face with his tenderly firm hands and kissed me hello and, at the same time, goodbye.

I dropped the pizza box. I slowly weaved my fingers into his silly unruly cooper bronze hair. With as much passion as I could summon, I returned the hello slash goodbye kiss. The more intense the kiss became the more I tugged at his hair never wanting to let go.

As he slowly ended our kiss, we looked into each other eyes, smiled a "goodbye."

Edward stooped down to pick up the pizza box. All the while his eyes fixed on my tear filled eyes.

One last time we mouthed bye as Edward walked out the door and I walked back into the restaurant. I lifted a sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes only to once again be assaulted with his indescribable scent on our hoodie and I smiled.

**A/N: I usually don't like chapters that repeat the same storyline but I wanted you to get to know Bella a little bit better, to see things from her point of view. Also, I wanted to make a joke about northwest and k/k baby's name but it didn't fit my timeline. Darn it! Please let me know what you think. Back to Edward in chapter 10.**


	10. Reconnect

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed getting to know Bella. I tried not to repeat too much of the story but I thought it was important to get to know Bella a little bit better. While most of the story will be told from Edward's pov, occasionally the story will be told from Bella's. I don't much care for chapters that repeat so when I do other's pov I will try my best not to sound repetitive. This chapter is a bit longer than some of the others because I want to start moving the story along for a possible reconnection of B/E next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

_Previously from Chapter 7 Home_

_What did I dream about? What did I say? Thinking back to my dream, the only thing I could recall was Bella slash Penny . . . chocolate brown eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses. _

"_Oh my God, fuck."_

"_Exactly!" laughed dad as our plane landed in Seattle._

**Chapter 10 Reconnect**

Feeling like a bear awakening from hibernation, I sluggishly awoke arching my back while stretching my arms over my head and my legs toward the end of the bed. I opened my eyes to the ceiling of my boyhood bedroom and stared at really nothing at all allowing my body fully awake. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed sitting up and once again stared at nothing in particular. I ran my fingers through my hair instantly being reminded of Bella running her fingers through my hair as we kissed goodbye. Shaking off the memory, I stood up making my way to the bathroom for a few necessary human minutes. Putting on a t-shirt I grabbed from my unpacked suitcase, I shuffled downstairs to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen island, mom furiously typed on her laptop.

"Morning mom," I mumbled.

Looking up from her laptop, she laughed, "Morning? Baby boy it's almost one in the afternoon."

"One! Are you kidding me? I haven't slept this late . . . come to think of it I can't remember the last time I've slept this late. Sorry."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You were exhausted. Enjoy sleep while you can because in a month you won't remember what sleep is. I remember when you father started his residency he would walk in the door, kiss me hello, eat diner, and knock out. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Is there any coffee left?"

"No but I could make a fresh pot. I can make you breakfast or lunch. You pick," offered mom.

"Actually, breakfast sounds good. If it isn't too much trouble, I could really go for some homemade strawberry waffles, a couple of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and maybe some hash browns. If it's not too much trouble," I sheepishly grinned at mom. I knew she couldn't resist my crocked smile. After sleeping like a bear, I _was_ hungry.

She rolled her eyes, "No trouble at all. Anything for my baby boy," playfully cooed mom.

"Dad at the hospital?" I asked making small talk while mom cooked.

"Yes, he needed to go in for a few hours to check on a patient but he should be home soon. So what are your plans before you start your residency? Going to take a trip like your sister? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind spending some time with you. You guys haven't really spent time together in such a long time. It would be nice to do some brother sister bonding," mom advised as she prepared my breakfast.

"Mom, I've got my month all planned out and it does _not_ include going shopping with Alice," I whined. "This week I'm relaxing at home and spending time with you and dad. So, if you want to do anything special with _your baby boy_," I cooed "this is _your_ week but remember I'm _relaxing_ so don't go overboard okay."

"Yes sir," saluted mom before returning to my breakfast.

"Next week, Jazz and I are going to taking a trip to Alaska. We've been talking about a trip to Alaska for a few years now. When I get back we're going to move into the apartment and get settled. The week before I start my residency I'm going to familiarize myself with the hospital, do some reading, and get as much sleep as I possibly can. I'm going to need to go shopping for some new work clothes. I don't have any suitable. I guess Alice could help me with that if she wants. Oh, I nearly forgot. What day is your _little soiree_?"

"Oh Edward, it isn't going to be a little soiree it's going to be a _huge_ soiree! I pulled out all the stops to celebrate my baby boy's graduation from medical school. We are having a ten piece orchestra and I hired the most fabulous catering service . . ."

I interrupted mom mid-sentence, "MOM! You have got to be kidding me. I don't need . . ."

And before _I_ could finish mom snorted, "Oh Edward, do you really think I would plan a party like that for you. I know _my_ boy. I was just teasing. The party is next Saturday evening _and _it's going to be in the backyard. I want to enjoy this celebration so I did hire a catering service, a bartending service and a deejay. To quote Alice, it's going to be very casual chic. Don't worry honey you'll have a great time. Oh and I order some of your favorite foods special just for you. Since the surprise has been ruined, don't worry about acting surprised. You never were a very good actor. You're so easy to read. Everyone will know you already knew," she winked before going back to her cooking.

Relieved, I sat and drank the coffee mom served. I thought about my plans for the month. Then for some strange reason I thought back to my junior year in high school. I remembered reading _The Great Gatsby_ and how, as a young boy, Jay Gatsby had his life all planned out. He knew what he wanted in life and how to achieve it. For a moment I felt like Gatsby. Early in my life, I had planned what I wanted in life and I planned how to get it. I did an inventory of _my_ checklist: graduate college-_check_, graduate medical school-_check_, medical residency-_check_. Marriage was next on the list. Then, for a moment, my mind wandered to Bella. I recalled her conversation with mom and Alice at the pizzeria. I thought how she had no set plans. _"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know." _

"Ta dah, there you go! How does that look for your first official meal back home?" asked mom proudly as she placed several plates in front of me.

"Fuck mom, that's way too much food. I can't eat _all_ of that!"

"I bet you haven't had a home cooked meal since Christmas. Now eat," she sternly ordered.

"So, what were you doing on your laptop when I came in? Looking at porn mom, really at your age," I teased.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Edward. There is no way I would be looking at porn knowing your father would be home any minute. I always wait until he's home so we can enjoy it together," she calmly stated.

I almost spit out my mouthful of food hoping she was kidding. I'm an adult. For fuck sake, I'm a doctor but no child wants to imagine their parents watching porn. Once again mom has made me want to bleach my brain.

"I was ordering some things for your apartment. I love how you can order something online and then just go pick it up at the store. It's a great time saver," she smiled. "On the plane ride home, Alice and I came up with a few different layouts for the apartment and some color schemes. We're going over to apartment tomorrow to take some measurements then we're going furniture shopping. I guess it's a good thing you and Jazz are going to Alaska next week. That gives Alice and me plenty of time to get the apartment in living condition. I'm going to need to call the landlord to see if it's okay to paint the walls. Do you have the phone number or does Jazz have it? I'm going to need your key and I thought I would make a couple of spare copies too."

"Mom, please don't go overboard. You promised."

"Listen to me young man. That apartment is going to be your home for the foreseeable future. You will be at UWMC for the next seven year. You're not in college anymore. You are an adult and you will live like one. Believe me, you and Jasper will appreciate all my hard work when I'm done with that apartment. Now stop fucking complaining for fuck sake, say _thank you mom I love you mom_ and finish your breakfast."

"Thank you, mom. I love you mom. Sorry." I felt like an ungrateful penitent child.

After being away from mom and dad for eight years, I felt like a child again especially sleeping in my bedroom that looked exactly the way it had when I was in high school. Mom acknowledged that she had experienced _the empty nest syndrome _once Alice left for college and couldn't bring herself to changing mine or Alice's rooms. I hoped being home permanently would rid mom of that.

On Friday, mom and Alice were busy with last minute party preparations. Mom insisted dad and me get out of the house because we would only be in the way. Dad took the day off from the hospital so we could spend some quality time together.

We decided to be tourist and visit Pike's Place, the Space Needle and Pioneer Square. I hadn't lived in Seattle for eight years and I missed everything about the city. I love Seattle. I don't think I would ever tire of this city and after being away I felt the need to reconnect. As we walk around, we talked about nothing and everything. Dad gave me more insight as to what my life will be like during my residency.

By the time we made it to Pioneer Square, we were both feeling hungry. Dad recommended a local cured meats restaurant. There was a short line but fuck the cured meats looked delicious so we waited patiently in line. Being a returning customer, dad recommended the salami sandwiches. I order some salami, pancetta and prosciutto to go. After a hectic day of party planning, mom and Alice could use some relaxation time. What better to relax than with some wine, cheese and cured meats for a light dinner. Dad was right about the cured meat sandwiches. They were fucking delicious. I was definitely coming back here again.

We were both quiet on the way home, until dad broke the silence. "Edward, why didn't you ask that girl Bella for her number? Even _I_ could see there was something, some kind of connection between the two of you. And don't think just because your mother hasn't mentioned her _to you_ that I haven't heard about _her_ _every single night_. Every night it's _I love my baby boy but sometimes he is a fucking idiot_ or _that girl was just perfect for my baby boy even with her purple hair. _

"Dad you're right. She did seem perfect for me even with her purple hair," I tried to make light of my feelings. "I would have loved to have known her _but_ I was leaving the next day, starting my residency in a month. You've just reminded me what that's going to be like. And, on top of all that, we are on two completely different sides of the country. It wouldn't have been fair to either one of us and you know it. If she lived here, I definitely would have stayed in touch." I had finally said it out loud. I said what I had been denying since the first time I saw Bella slash Penny but I smiled at what could have been.

"You're right son. I'm sorry for bringing her up. It's just that your mom is driving me crazy with all this Bella nonsense." Shaking his head, he repeated, "You're right. I'll talk to your mom about it tonight. Hopefully, that will be the end of it."

Early Saturday afternoon the caterers, bartending staff and deejay arrived to complete the final preparations for the party. While the final preparation were taking place out back, I decided to shower and dress. Facing the showerhead I closed my eyes and let the water wash away my preparty jitters. Flashes of sparkling honey chocolate brown . . . long brown mahagony hair . . . purple highlights . . . plump pouty lips . . . goodbye kisses. Painfully washing away the images, I opened my eyes. When I returned to my bedroom, I rolled my eyes as I spotted clothes that had mysteriously appeared on my bed. I'm sure mom didn't put Alice's ensemble together. Alice knocked on my door and told me to hurry and get downstairs. I took one last look in the mirror attempting to control my unruly hair and failing miserably. Giving up I made my way out to my graduation party.

The back yard looked amazing. I had to give it to mom and Alice. They really did know how to throw one hell of soiree. I could tell by the number of lights covering every possible inch of the yard that once the sun went down the yard would be illuminated by an array of sparkling white lights. Each linen covered table had a small water-filled crystal bowl that held a lighted candle complimenting the sparkling lights. Along with the centerpiece, sat two bottles of dinner wine. There were two fully stocked bars at each end of the yard. I snickered at the deejay thanking God there wasn't a ten piece orchestra in his place. In front of his turntables, a portable dance floor had been laid. Looking in the direction of the caterers, I could smell the aroma of some of my favorite comfort foods. Walking a bit closer to the food, I saw roast beef, rare I had hoped, some kind of gourmet four cheese macaroni and cheese, garlic mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots in some of the serving trays. Yeah I'm definitely having seconds tonight. Rather than serving cake for dessert mom order my favorite New York style cheesecake with various types of fruits, toppings and whipped cream. Yeah, I'm a doctor and should know better but hell when it came to comfort food I had no control and it was my graduation party. I love my mom.

As the guest began to arrive, I was greeted and congratulated by some familiar friends and family and some _not_ so familiar. Dad had invited some associates from the hospital and mom, not too subtlety, invited some of her friends and their daughters. Subtle mom, very subtle. Alice, who had invited her friend Rosalie, was talking with one of the caterers probably double checking that all was running smoothly. I was relieved when Jasper and my cousin Emmett arrived just before some of my high school friends. Most of my old buddies arrived paired with their wives or girlfriends: Ben Cheney and his pregnant wife Angela, Eric Yorkie and his live-in girlfriend Maggie, Paul and his wife Leah, Sam and Emily, and James Hunter brought Victoria. James and Vicki had been together since sophomore year of high school. My best friend from high school Garrett came with his wife Kate and her two sisters Irina and Tanya. All three of the blonde hair blue eyed women were beautiful and there was definitley a family resemblence. Emmett, Jasper and I were the only single guys.

As twilight set, the sparkling white lights came on as the deejay's music played softly in the background. With drinks in our hands, we socialized on the lawn catching up on everyone's lives. Ben proudly informed the group that he and Angela were having a boy. James and Vicki congratulated Angela as Vicki commented she hoped to be in the same condition soon. Paul and Sam talked about the struggles of opening a family owned restaurant in this economy. Our conversations continued as we loudly joked and reminisced about the idiotic things we did in high school and college and how sad it was that we were getting old. The women complained that they were not old yet. Gradually, just like in high school, our groups slowly divided into a boy's and a girl's group. The guys talked sports while the women focused on Angela Cheney's pregnancy. Alice talked about all the work of planning this surprise party only the surprise to be ruined by Edward's friend Jasper. Jasper heard his name and winked at Alice. Alice huffed. I was having a great time and just for a split second a sad thought of Bella crossed my mind.

Mom walked to the deejay's table and asked him to turn off the music for a moment. Using the deejay's microphone she asked for the guest's attention. As the guest quieted, she thanked everyone joining her family in celebrating my graduation and hoped they were enjoying themselves. She then called me to join her and it was then my turn to speak.

With thankful emotion I spoke, "I want to thank my parents and my little sister Alice for this swanky soiree. You all know my mom and how she loves to plan and throw parties. She promised not to go overboard and I am extremely happy to say she kept her promise. Everything is amazing." I turned and kissed mom on the cheek. "I want to congratulate Alice on her graduation from NYU. Saying I'm proud of you doesn't seem like enough but I am so proud pixie." The guests clapped as Alice smiled proudly. "I would also like to share this little graduation soiree with my friend Jasper. He and I have been friends and roommates for the past six years and I know firsthand how much he deserves to celebrate. Congratulations man. Thanks everyone for coming and have a good time."

I returned the microphone to mom as she invited the guest to eat dinner. The guests made their way to the buffet as the deejay resumed playing soft mood music.

I invited Garrett and his entourage of women to sit at my table. Garrett had attended the University of Washington and would also be starting his residency at UWMC. Garrett, Jasper and I could talk about our respective residencies. Garrett sat next to Kate, Alice and Rosalie were sandwich in between Emmett and Jasper while I sat between Irina and Tanya. We ate and talked over one another and laughed. Just as planned, I had second servings on everything saving my cheesecake for later in the evening.

Once dinner was over, the deejay began to play dance music. Some of my friends danced as couples while others danced in groups. Tanya asked me to dance then Irina and then Tanya again. I noticed that Emmett danced with Rosalie a few times before they headed to the bar for a drink. Jasper asked Alice to dance a few times and each time she declined. I danced with my sister apologizing that my graduation from medical school had overshadowed her graduation. She laughed it off and told me not to worry in the least. She assured me she didn't want a party.

I questioned in shock, "You didn't want a party? Since when does the ultimate party girl not want a party?"

"Since daddy bought me a new yellow Porsche Cayenne, that's since," Alice answered with wink.

"You got a Cayenne for your graduation and I got a party. No wonder you didn't seem upset that I was getting all the attention. And here I was feeling so guilty you dirty little pixie."

"Exactly," winked Alice as Jasper asked to cut in.

This time it was my turn to laugh as I told Jazz no problem walking away from a shocked Alice and triumphant Jasper. Before I could make it off the dance floor, mom reached for me.

"Dance with me baby boy," as she waved her hand in the direction of the deejay.

I took mom's hand and walked to the center of the dance floor. Hearing the first few notes I knew instantly what song was playing. Having had more than a few drinks all inhibitions were gone as mom and I began to sing along loudly. This encouraged some of the older guest to make their way to the dance floor singing along to the eighties classic too. I spotted dad in the crowded shaking his head and laughing.

"_If there's anything you need, All you have to do is say, You know you satisfy everything in me, _

_We shouldn't waste a single day. So don't stop me falling, It's destiny calling, A power I just can't deny, It's never changing, Can't you hear me, I'm saying, I want you for the rest of my life._

_Together forever and never to part, Together forever we two, And don't you know, I would move heaven and earth, To be together forever with you . . ."_

By the end of the song, everyone was singing along clapping loudly at the end. Mom and I hugged.

"Thanks for the dance mom. I love you. The party was perfect."

"You're so welcome my baby boy. I love you too. Now I'm gonna say this only once and you will never hear it from me again. You should have asked for her number but what done is done. Now move on with your plan."

For a few more hours the guests danced and drank and ate before saying their goodbyes. I had lost track of both Emmett and Jasper while I took time to socialize with my friends individually. Garrett found me talking to James and Vicki to let me know he was leaving. I excused myself and walked the girls and Garrett to the door. I thanked Garrett and Kate for coming and told Irina and Tanya how much I enjoyed meeting and dancing with them. As the small group walked to their car, Tanya held back a bit to reiterate how much fun she had had.

"It was extremely nice of your family to invite Irina and I. We had a wonderful time Edward. Thanks again everything was perfectly wonderful. Umm, I know you're going to be busy once you start your rotations but if you ever want to catch a movie or just hang out to relax on your days off I would love to see you again," Tanya asked shyly.

I thought for the briefest of moments before saying, "Thanks Tanya. That would be great. To be honest, I don't know what this first month is going to be like so I can't promise. . . "

She laughed, "My dad's a doctor. Don't worry I know what you're in for. Just when your free give me a call."

She smiled as we exchanged cell phones and entered our contact information. Walking to the car, she turned and waved goodbye.

Walking back to the party, I felt a slight pain in my chest.

**A/N: To the Edward/Bella purest, don't worry. I'm a HEA kinda gal. We may see Bella next chapter. **

_**Together Forever **_**sung by Rick Astley written by Peter Alan Waterman and Mike Stock**


	11. Beginning

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try and speed the story along and, hopefully, we will meet Bella again very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 10 Reconnecting_

"_Umm, I know you're going to be busy once you start your rotations but if you ever want to catch a movie or just hang out to relax I would love to see you again," Tanya asked shyly._

_I thought for the briefest of moments before saying, "Thanks Tanya. That would be great." _

_She smiled as we exchanged cell phones and entered our contact information. Walking to the car, she turned and waved goodbye._

_Walking back to the party, I felt a slight pain in my chest._

**Chapter 11 Year One**

I had about 15 minutes down time. Heading to the cafeteria for a quick bite, I pulled out my cell phone and noticed I had a voice message probably mom checking to see if I had time to eat. Yeah, I'm a momma's boy always have been always will be. I grabbed a prepackaged turkey wrap and a bottle of water as I listened to the message.

"Um, hi Edward it's Tanya?" She sounded as if she was asking a question. "I just called to see how you're doing? I know you're really busy but I just wanted to say hello and see how you're surviving." I heard nervous giggles as she continued. "I know it's been a few days but I wanted to let you know I really enjoyed myself the other night. Maybe . . . um . . . on your next day off I could make dinner for you or we could go out to grab a bite to eat. My treat of course since you paid for the movies." Again she giggled. "Okay, so . . . um yeah . . . hope to hear from you soon. Okay, bye."

I laughed at her girlish message. Tanya had recently been hired by a prestigious law firm specializing in corporate law. She had told me the partners appreciated her confident aggressive approach to corporate law but anytime she left me a message she sounded anything but confident or aggressive. In fact, she sounded like a seventeen year old high school girl.

Since my graduation party, Tanya and I had gone out a few times nothing serious, very casual. She initiated our first outing by calling me just after I returned from my Alaskan trip. Since then, we've gone to the movies and out for pizza once. I had lost my appetite at the pizzeria brushing it off on lack of sleep. Our conversations usually centered on my day at the hospital, Tanya's latest case at the law firm or war stories of how our respective mothers dealt with being married to doctors in the early years. Being friends with Tanya was easy, comfortable really. She understood my life and all the sacrifices that went along with being a young doctor.

I couldn't believe how quickly my first year of residency was going by. I began my internship with a six month surgical rotation in General Surgery at the start of July and now it's nearly the end of October. In January, I would do a stint in neurology, neurosurgery, neurosurgical intensive care medicine and then neuropathology.

I never did get an opportunity to return Tanya's call. Finishing up a fourteen hour shift, I made my way home. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do when I got home was take a long hot shower, eat a quick meal and sleep. Sleep sounded real good at the moment. As soon as I got home I went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

While the water warmed, I dragged myself to the kitchen and popped a frozen dinner in the microwave. My frozen dinner wasn't the typical store bought hungry man kind of meal. The first week we started our residency Jazz and I were visited by the frozen food fairy. Jasper thought it was funny as hell that mom had used her emergency spare key to sneak food into our freezer. I, on the other hand, did _not_ see the humor in the situation. I was going to call and demand she stop babying me. She needed to understand that I was more than capable of feeding myself.

Always the voice of reason, Jasper pointed out a number of things to me. First, he reminded me that I had been away from home for eight years and mom was making up for eight years of missed mothering. I remember her admitting to experiencing the empty nest syndrome. Jasper was playing the guilt trip card to satisfy his stomach's needs that sneaky bastard. Second, mom's frozen dinners are a thousand times healthier than anything we could buy. Third, we had been living on frozen dinners and fast food for the past eight years and he wouldn't mind a home cooked meal one single iota. Fourth, neither one of us could cook for fuck. Lastly and most importantly he emphasized, mom's food was fucking delicious _and_, if I said one single word to mom, he would tell her how I talked about a certain mahogany haired beauty in my sleep. Hum, maybe I _did_ talk in my sleep. Jasper's blackmail worked. I never once mentioned the frozen dinners to mom. Jazz and his stomach, on the other hand, had no shame and would leave special requests on the refrigerator door which mom gladly obliged.

Returning to my shower, I shut my eyes and let the stream of hot water rain down my weary face and body. Blindly reaching for the body wash, I squirt a dollop in my hand washing up my arms to my shoulders. I reached to my left shoulder blade massaging my tense shoulder muscles. I switched arms repeating the massage up to my right shoulder blade.

Suddenly, I'm invaded by my nightly visit of _haunting golden honey chocolate eyes . . . full plump lips . . . long mahogany brown hair framing her heart-shaped face . . . glistening deep violet . . . pale luminous skin . . . a breathtaking kiss . . . the faint scent of freesia._ I took my now hard rock cock in my soaped hand imagining _Bella on her knees our eyes lock in a mesmerizing stare as her small delicate hand wraps around my cock. I hiss in pleasure. _I became painfully hard visualizing her like that. _She licks her lips and I groan. Her tongue swirls around the head of my rock hard cock licking my precum and I groan again. She flattens her tongue on my tip as her soft pouty lips tortuously begin to kiss my twitching cock. Our eyes still locked. _If I looked away, I knew she would disappear. _She runs her soft velvet tongue up my shaft before trapping my cock between her full plump lips. Engulfed in her warm velvet mouth, I am in heaven. My hands weave into her hair as she owns me, loves me with her mouth. Before I can cum, I lift her up. I need to feel her soft heavenly pale skin as close to mine as humanly possible. As she tightly wraps her soft long legs around my waist digging her heels into my ass, I place my aching cock at the entrance of her hot inviting pussy. I feel her pebbled nipples on my chest and needing to feel her even closer. Urgently, she lowers herself on me. With darkened lust filled eyes, we still for a moment, before our mouths and tongues hungrily attack. I back her up against shower wall as I relentlessly pound her warm velvet heaven. My pounding intensifies as the walls of her pussy tighten and I spill into her. An indescribable orgasm invades my entire being as my legs begin to weaken. I slide my cock in and out of her a few more times before we still. Holding tightly, we smile waiting for our erratically beating hearts to slow. I close my eyes to give her one last kiss . . . _and she's gone.

I _was_ a fucking pathetic idiot. Almost nightly I was jacking off in the shower to a girl I had only met twice. Even though I was resolute to get her out of my head I knew I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

Busy at the hospital, didn't afford me time to let my mind wander in her direction and, for that, I was grateful. When it came to my medical career, I was resolute, determined. I could not recall a time in my life when I did not want to be a doctor. Nothing would deter me from that plan.

My few casual outings with Tanya were a welcomed distraction but only a _temporary_ distraction. I liked Tanya. With sapphire blue eyes and natural blonde hair, no one could deny her beauty. She was an outgoing intelligent woman. In most respects we were very compatible. I knew that she wanted a different type of relationship that I was not willing or able to give her. I wasn't being fair to this woman. She was a good person. We needed to talk. I was trapped by the memory of a woman that wouldn't permit me to move on. Yup, for such a smart guy I was a fucking pathetic idiot.

Quickly dressing in a fresh undershirt and pajama bottoms compliments of the laundry fairy, I grabbed my dinner from the microwave, grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and plopped down on the sofa. I placed the warm plate and cold beer on the table and picked up the remote. After masturbating in the shower, my body was relaxed but my mind was wide awake. I thought some mindless television would help lull me to sleep. Surfing the channels, nothing caught my attention until I found a late night rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_. Alice might have said this was a sign. A sign of what I didn't know but in my current state of mind I couldn't handle Sheldon and Penny right now. I turned off the tv and ate in silence. Silently eating, I accepted that letting mom cook did indeed have its advantages. My favorite comfort food of mom's medium roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots worked. When finished I rinsed my plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

As I tossed my empty beer bottle in the recycle bin, the door opened. Jasper walked in mirroring my earlier state. He mumbled a _hey_ as he walked in the direction of his room and closed his door. Shaking my head, I walked to the freezer, selected one of _his_ comfort foods and placed it in the microwave before making my way to my room. I knocked on the door and called out, "Jazz, there's a plate in the microwave if you're hungry," as I continued to my room. We were had become passing ships in the night.

Without opening his door, he called back, "thanks man."

Back in my room I placed my IPod on the dock and hit shuffle, lowered the volume and thought as the music attempted to lull me to sleep. I thought about my friendship with Tanya for a moment, about how I was fucking pathetic for not asking Bella for her number, how mom was _right_ that I was fucking pathetic and I thought to Bella slash Penny. And just as sleep came, the fates played a wicked joke on me. Rick _fucking_ Astley. Somehow, someway my mother _was _going to pay for this.

" _. . . With her first hello, She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine, There'll never be another love, another time, She came into my life and made the living fine, She fills my heart_

_She fills my heart with very special things, With angels' songs, with wild imaginings, She fills my soul with so much love, That everywhere I go I'm never lonely, With you my love, who could be lonely, I reach for her hand . . ."_

Logically, my mind knew it was impossible to feel this way about a complete stranger but my heart knew something entirely different. My mom was right on a couple of things. First, I should have gotten Bella's number. Second, I _was _a fucking pathetic idiot. Thirdly, there was only one thing to do I thought as I finally succumbed by sleep.

The next morning the first thing I did once out of bed was to turn on my laptop. I dressed for the hospital, filled two travel cups of coffee for Jasper and me before returning to my computer. I searched for the _Mi Piace _website in Hanover. Glancing at the time, I calculated that it was only 8:30 a.m. back east, still too early for anyone to be at the pizzeria. So I added the phone number to my contacts. At the very first opportunity, I would call _Mi Piace _and ask to speak to Bella. I was going to fix this. I was tired of being a lonely fucking pathetic idiot.

Once I talked to Bella, I was going to have to return Tanya's call. She was a nice girl and she needed to know that we could only be friends. I felt guilty knowing I was going to be giving her that _it's not you it's me_ speech but it _was_ me.

I struggled to stay focused on my patients as my mind continued to wander knowing I would soon be speaking to Bella. Occasionally, I found myself smiling for no particular reason only to be brought back to reality by a doctor clearing her throat.

"You with us Cullen or do you want to go back to sleep," she sternly questioned.

I didn't get a break until late in the afternoon but instead of running to the cafeteria for a quick snack like I usually did. I walked outside and sat at a nearby patio table. The metal bench and table were cold. Being October, Seattle was gearing up for winter. My heart began to beat erratically as I pulled out my cell phone and checked my contacts for the pizzeria's number. I took a few deep breathes as the restaurants phone rang.

"_Mi Piace. Charlotte speaking, how can I help you?"_

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but . . . um . . . if it's not too much trouble um . . . could I please speak to Bella for a few minutes. I mean if she's not too busy." I suddenly realized I sounded a lot like Tanya and dreaded returning her call even more.

"I'm sorry. Bella doesn't work here anymore. She quit about a week ago. Are you a friend of hers?"

At Charlotte's words, my calmed heart raced. It felt as if it was being ripped out of my chest. Stop, calm down. Think logically. Don't panic. Think. My eyes scanned the exterior of the hospital as I quickly thought.

"Do you happen to have her phone number? I need to contact her. Do you know if she has moved?" I asked anxiously. I'm sure Charlotte could hear the panic in my trembling voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't give out personal information on an employee, past or present, unless you're on her contact list. Are you on her contact list?"

A defeated solemn _no_ was all I could say.

"I'm sorry I can't help you dear. Goodbye." And with those final words, she hung up.

Ending the call, I felt numb not numb from the cold late October air but emotional numb. I stared out at nothing at all forcing myself to accept that she was gone. I had no way of contacting her now. I didn't know where she lived. I didn't have home number. She had quit her job a week ago. She was gone I repeated to myself. Well, that was that. It was official. I, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was indeed a fucking pathetic idiot. I sat and thought for a moment more before returning to the hospital. As idyllic as I knew Bella could have been for me and I for her, I also knew I was never going to see her again. I needed to file her away as a beautiful memory that would only be allowed to occasionally invade my sleep. I needed to let her go. I needed to get on with my life.

The next day I finally returned Tanya's call.

"Hey Tanya. It's Edward."

Giggling, "Yes Edward, I recognized your voice."

"Listen I'm so sorry for not calling back sooner. The hospital has been hectic and by the time I get home I'm exhausted. So I was wondering if your dinner offer . . ."

Excitedly she interrupted me midsentence, "Of course the offer still stands. I know how busy you are at the hospital. Yes, I'd love to make dinner for you. What's your favorite meal?"

For a second I felt guilty but shook it off. "Please don't go to too much trouble. Something simple is fine with me. I'm off next Thursday if that works for you." I informed her.

"Next Thursday is perfect. Is five too early for you? Maybe after dinner we could watch a movie? Any movie in particular," she eagerly asked.

"That sounds fun. You pick the movie. Anything will be fine with me. So I'll see you Thursday at five okay," I confirmed.

The following Thursday Tanya and I had Caesar salad, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic toast with tiramisu cheesecake for dessert. Not being much of a baker, she admitted she had bought the cheesecake at a bakery near Pike Place. Homemade or bakery bought it was still delicious. While we watched _Argo_ with Ben Affleck, I asked for a second helping of the cheesecake. That simple request seemed to make her night.

**APOV/EsPOV**

"Mom, would you like to go downtown with me this afternoon? I need to checkout at some office spaces. I've been checking around and I'm interested in a few near Westlake Center. They might be a bit pricey but I would still like to have a look anyway. Maybe we could have a late lunch or an early dinner. I still have a couple of Christmas gifts I need to buy. Rosalie is so hard to shop for. _She has everything!_" Alice rolled her eyes. "I need to get something for Jasper too. Jasper's gift is gonna be tricky. If I get something too special he'll know he's got me and he'll stop trying," explained Alice.

"Oh honey, who are you kidding? Jasper owns your ass."

"MOM! I can't believe you just said that to me."

Calmly Esme replied, "Why honey? It's the truth and you know it. Speaking of which, do you think your brother has even thought to pick up something for Tanya?"

"Probably not. Besides how many times do I have to tell you! It's not serious with them. Like he has said over and over again it's casual. He said he's too busy at the hospital right now for any kind of serious relationship."

"I need to remind my baby boy that your father and I were married the first year of his residency. Either way, dating Tanya may be _casual_ to him but I don't think Tanya thinks it's casual. I'm sure she has already bought your brother a Christmas gift. He'll feel horrible if he didn't have something to give her in exchange. I'm going to text him right now."

**Going shopping w/Alice-will pick up something for Tanya-okay? – mom**

**Okay thanks-E **Esme rolled her eyes knowingly at her son's quick noncommittal response. She tilted her phone for Alice to read his reply and she rolled her eyes too.

**own ur own for dinner tonite - spend $$$ w/Alice - 3 Esme **

**: ( pick up something for me on your way home-anything is fine with me - 3 C**

"Believe it or not I'm done. Let's go put these things in the car and think of a place to eat," recommended Alice.

"I'm with ya sister. My feet are killing me. What do you feel like having? I'm hungry. Seafood sounds good to me."

"Ohhhh, how about Kells at Pike Place. Kells sounds delicious. Yum, crab cakes _annnnd_ since I'm driving you can get a couple of beers," tempted Alice.

"Oh honey, that's a great idea. Seafood and beer. Kells it is."

Fortunately, Esme and Alice missed the dinner rushed and didn't have too much of a wait. The hostess sat them near the window for a view of the ocean saying their server would be right with them. Looking over the menus, they chatted about what they wanted to eat. They agreed to share their plates. While Alice looked at the view and Esme text her husband asking him what he would like, the server approached.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Bella. I'll . . ."

Before she could finish Esme and Alice turned and screamed, "PENNY!"

**A/N: Okay, so that was my first lemon. Moving the story along. Let me know what you think. "**_**Where Do I Begin" **_**sung by Rick Astley. Written by Francis Lai and Carl Sigman**

**I don't own Kells Irish Restaurant and Pub at Pike Place but love to eat there! **


	12. Reunion

**A/N: I was away visiting family for about a week and didn't have lots of time to write. Please read and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 11_

_Looking over the menus, they chatted about what they wanted to eat. They agreed to share their plates. While Alice looked at the view and Esme text her husband asking him what he would like, the server approached._

_"Good evening ladies. My name is Bella. I'll . . ."_

_Before Bella could finish greeting her customers, Esme and Alice turned and screamed, "PENNY!" _

**Chapter 12 Reunion**

**BPOV**

As I walked to the table, I had yet to see the faces of my new customers. One woman had her head down texting on the phone while the other was looking out the window. Just as I began to welcome the women, they turned to face me. With what can only be described as an ear piercing scream, I heard my pseudonym name _Penny_. Several things happened simultaneously. In a split second I had gone from a confident server to a bumbling mess of nerves. Immediately recognizing Alice and Mrs. Cullen, my heart began to beat erratically, my eyes shot in and out like one of those old fifty's cartoon characters while my mouth hung open like a freshly caught wide mouthed bass. My dad's a fisherman. Believe me I know what a wide mouth bass looks like _and right now_ I know that's what I looked like. I stood frozen in a complete state of disbelief as my mind quickly began to wander. My eyes searched the restaurant not looking for anything or anyone in particular. Who was I kidding of course I was looking for someone in particular. The two women had jumped off their seats and wrapped me in what can only be described as the bear hugs of all bear hugs. Not sure how to respond to this connection, I wrapped one of my arms around Mrs. Cullen and the other arm around Alice. At that gesture, they only hugged tighter. I was surprised they didn't start jumping up and down.

Not getting any sign of being released from these bear hugs, I took the initiative of peeling myself away from momma bear Esme and her baby cub Alice.

"Bella, it's so good to see! How have you been sweetie . . . How long have you been working here . . . . When did you get here . . . What are you doing here . . . Does Edward know you're here in Seattle?" Esme shot question after question not giving me time to respond. Momma bear's last question caught me off guard. My face flushed as my footing faltered a bit just from hearing _his_ name. Alice noticed my misstep and sheepishly smiled. I had long ago filed away the Sheldon slash Edward episode in my happy memories box only occasionally allowing myself a peek but man o' man was that man hard to forget.

"Mom, we're causing a scene. Let's sit down," Alice advised noticing that many of the dinner customers were watching our little three ring circus of a reunion.

"Yes, sorry let's sit. Alice honey can you grab that chair from the other table for Bella. Come Penny sit down. We have so much to catch up on. I'm so happy to see you again. You . . ."

"Umm Mrs. Cullen, haven't you forgotten something," I asked.

Looking confused, Esme countered, "What have I forgotten dear? Is your name _not_ Penny slash Bella," she giggled "or are you going by another name these days."

"No . . . no new name. My name is Penn . . . I mean . . . yes my name is Bella . . . yes Bella, but I can't sit and catch up on old times. Umm, momma bear have you forgotten that I'm your waitress? I'm assuming you and baby cub over here," I leaned my head in Alice's direction "came for dinner. You're sitting in my section."

"Oh honey, nobody cares about that. Now sit down and let's catch up," Esme persisted.

I laughed at her insistence. "As much as I would love to catch up on _old times_ the whole _one time_ we met, I _do_ most definitely think my boss would mind if I sat down to catch up on old times at a customer's table."

Once the reunion calmed, I desperately tried to calm my still erratically beating heart realizing Esme and Alice were in fact alone. Disappointed, I attempted to return to waitress mode, "Now if you ladies are ready to order I would be glad to take your order or do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu."

"Oh okay, if you insist on getting all waitressy on us," pouted Esme, "I guess we have no other alternative but to order. Soooooo, I will have a Blue Moon beer with an orange slice. My baby cub is driving so _this_ momma bear here is gonna have some fun."

I took Alice's drink order and gave the women a few minutes to look over the menus as I filled their drink orders. Walking away from the table, I saw their two heads join like magnetic bobble heads in an excited yet hushed conversation. Every once and a while, Esme's head would shoot in my direction before quickly returning to her conversation. Then it would be Alice's turn to spy me. I had never seen two people talk so fast in my entire life.

At the bar, my boss mentioned the hoopla as I explained the two women had just escaped from an insane asylum. We laughed at my attempt at humor but looking back at the two women I don't think I was way off in my assumption. I grabbed their drinks and made my way back to their table.

Using my best waitress voice, I placed their beverages on the table. "Here you go. A Blue Moon for momma bear and an iced tea for baby cub. Are you going to be ordering a honey jar or would you some salmon," I joked.

With my reappearance, Esme and Alice quickly disjoined heads, straightened in their chairs, quickly browsed their respective menus and suspiciously smiled at me. Suddenly, something felt off with these two women. A few moments ago they were talking up a storm but now they were both eerily quiet and calm. Strange. Definitely strange. I shrugged off their weird behavior. After all, I don't really know these people. For all I knew this was normal behavior for them. So I took their orders and made my way to the kitchen. Not being able to shake the sudden change in their behavior, I glanced back to their table. Once again Esme was texting but this time Alice appeared to be included in the texting conversation.

**Hey baby boy r u almost off duty? – mom**

**Yes just leaving. why? U never text me when I'm at the hospital. – bb**

"Mom, tell him to get his ass here now if he knows what's good for him," demanded Alice.

"Hush you. I know how to handle my baby boy."

**Alice & I r near the hospital. Come join us for a late dinner ok. my treat. I miss u – mom**

**What restaurant? – bb**

**Pike Place/Kell's pretty plz if ur not too tired – mom**

"Don't give him an out _if you're not too tired_. Just tell him you need to see him now."

**Sounds good but it has to be a quick dinner I have to be back at the hospital early tomorrow morning okay. I am really tired too – bb**

**YAY! I'll have food & drink on the table by the time u get here. Love to hear how everything at the hospital is going. Oh & I have a little surprise for u too : ) Text me when u arrive. I'll come out to meet u. l8tr 3 u**

**Mom plz no going overboard w/xmas presents plz – bb**

**Oh hush stop texting & get over here NOW young man ):**

**Sorry mo soon**

"Where did you learn to text like that mom," laughed Alice.

While serving a nearby table, I looked to Esme and gave her a smile. Expecting a smile in return, I was instead assaulted with what can only be described as a rather smug satisfied expression on her face before she continued her conversation with Alice and sipping her Blue Moon. I raised my eyebrows in confusion before bringing my attention back to my current table. Yes, odd happenings are most certainly afoot.

I picked up Esme and Alice's plates from the kitchen and headed back to their table. As I approached the table, I noticed Esme pull her cell phone from her purse expecting another text fest. Instead, Esme placed the phone on the table. I served the plates then asked if there was anything else they needed. I was really playing off this waitress thing because inside I was desperately trying to figure out a way of bringing up Sheldon slash Edward without appearing too obvious or eager. I hoped they were slow eaters. That would give me plenty of opportunities to revisit their tables like any good waitress would.

"Oh, this looks so good. I'm hungrier than I thought. Doesn't this look scrumptious Alice?"

"Yes, it looks delicious. After all our office hunting and shopping, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. If it isn't too much bother, could you bring me another Blue Moon with an orange slice, a Dublin Coddle and a Hibernian salad," cooed Esme.

I was stunned by Esme's order. "Boy, you really were as hungry as a bear!" I chuckled at my own play on words.

"I guess I was. Perhaps I should order something to take home to Carlisle too." Esme turned to me. "I told him he was on his own for dinner tonight but you know how most men are when it comes to food and cooking. It's fast food or starvation."

Bingo! There was my opportunity to bring up Edward without drawing any suspicion.

"How is Mr. Cullen doing? Good I hope." To be honest, at the moment I could care less how Mr. C was doing but I didn't want to seem too obvious.

"Oh my husband is fine. He was still at the hospital . . . he's a doctor . . . did we tell you that the first time we met . . . I can't recall . . . anyway, when Alice and I decided to run some errands. Like I said I called and told him he was on his own for dinner but after seeing all this food what kind of wife would I be if I didn't bring him something appetizing to eat," Esme rattled on.

"I'm sure he would appreciate the kind gesture . . . and speaking of kind gestures . . . how's your son Edward doing these days? I haven't thought of him in ages." Okay, yeah I'm lying through my teeth but they didn't know that.

"Soooo . . . you've thought of my baby boy have you. Hum, interesting."

And commence the smug look again.

"Edward . . . hmmm . . . let me see." Esme looked pensively to Alice before answering. "Well my baby boy is _finally_ back home in Seattle where he belongs . . . he's doing his residency at UWMC." Yeah, there was that self-satisfied look again. I looked to Alice and she shared the same smug smile. I wanted to know what they were so smug about.

I had just gotten my heart rate back to normal until I heard that Edward was living in Seattle. There went the erratic beating. On the inside, I was having a heart attack but on the outside I hoped I appeared cool and calm. I hoped my face wasn't giving my emotions away. My face is always so easy to read.

"Oh, I'm sure you're just so happy to have your son home . . ."

"Bella, I don't mean to interrupt you but I really _am_ hungry. I hate to be a bother but would you mind terribly placing my order now." She batted her eyes at me as she spoke.

Shit and double shit. She interrupted me right in the middle of getting information on Edward. Damn it all to Hades!

"Oh, I am so sorry." I was flustered by her interruption. I thought that she had wanted to catch up. "Yes, I'll place your order right now. Would you like to place Mr. Cullen's order now or would you like to wait until later? I could place his order and have it ready by the time you're done. That way the food will be nice and warm." I was back to waitress mode.

"That's a perfect idea. You're the best waitress in the world Bella," cooed Alice.

"Thanks Alice. I aim to please." I saluted. "So Mrs. C, are you sure you want _that_ extra plate and salad?"

"Oh most definitely and the sooner the better," she winked. "I'm just so hungry."

My mind was reeling as I walked to the kitchen. That woman could go from zero to sixty in a split second. First she wanted to catch up and, as soon as I started talking, she interrupted me. Fuck this fuckery. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour. So I tried to keep my mind off the entire Cullen clan by attending to my other tables.

For a moment, I stepped behind the bar to fill an order and chatted with Seth the bartender. He was a library full of colorful drunk stories that always guaranteed a good laugh. I enjoyed talking to him and recorded some of his hilarious stories in my Seattle journal. His latest had me laughing louder than I should but I couldn't help myself. To regain my composure, I gave Seth a quick one arm hug and thanked him for his latest anecdote.

As I picked up my drink order, I noticed two very pissed off Cullen women staring at me. The expression _if looks could kill_ quickly came to mind. My eyes met Alice's narrow eyes as her death stare followed me around the restaurant. To be quite honest, I was kinda scared to look into the eyes of Esme Cullen. That sweet woman looked none too happy with me at the current moment.

To escape the death stares, I went to the kitchen to check on her order. I noticed Esme pick up her glowing cell phone and walk toward the restaurant door. From the look on her face, that must have been an important call. I picked up her additional order and began to make my way back to her table.

Suddenly, my skin began to prickle and my heart began to pound out of my chest. My senses were overwhelmed with an unforgettable indescribable scent . . . _his_ scent. The plates in my hands began to tremble. I felt the room spin as the blood drained my face. I stopped and looked to Alice who had the widest of all Cheshire cat grins. Her eyes guided me to the direction of Esme returning to her table . . . and following close behind . . . copper bronze unruly hair . . . emerald green eyes . . . . my beautiful memory . . . my Edward.

For the second time tonight, several things happened simultaneously. As I stood frozen in place with an erratically beating heart and shaky hands, Esme looked to Alice who was looking at me. Alice's gaze guided Esme's eyes to mine. Esme and my eyes locked. As I continued to stare at her, she turned to Edward. Her eyes locked with his, she tilted her head in my direction and guided his eyes to meet mine as she continued to her table. For a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks our eyes locked before he took three large strides in my direction.

Standing face to face eyes locked, he cupped my face with his strong warm hands, lowered his face to mine before crashing his lips to mine. He sucked my lower lip as I sucked on his upper lip. Our tongues slowly sensuously danced together. The plates loudly crashed to the floor as I reached up and weaved my fingers through his heavenly unruly hair. The longer the kiss lasted the harder I pulled and tugged at his hair. The more I pulled and tugged the louder he moaned.

Finally, our bubble burst when I faintly heard someone calling my name. Then I heard the louder sounds of customer catcalls and whistling and clapping. I opened my eyes and sadly ended the most romantic spiritual kiss I have ever experienced. Edward opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around my waist and simply smiled. I was officially a goner.

My boss appeared from nowhere and asked to see me privately. Reluctantly, Edward unwrapped his arms and watched me follow my boss to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen out there. It's just that . . ." I tearfully tried to explain.

"Listen Bella, obviously you didn't know your friends were going to be here. It's even more obvious," he snorted "that you want to visit with them. So just this _once_" he raised one finger, no not that finger, "I'm going to let you clock out now so you can catch up with your friends. But just this once got it. I'll have Lauren take over your table. Now go clock out and change."

"Thank you so much. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm sorry about the plates. I'll pay . . ."

"Just get out now before I change my mind."

I clocked out and ran to the staff room. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my hoodie . . . _our hoodie. _I pulled the elastic band off my hair and ran my fingers through it. I took a few cleansing breaths as I made my way back into the restaurant.

A smug smile crossed my face when I found Edward pacing in the exact same spot I had left him.

He stopped and gave me a once over. "Nice hoodie Penny." He observed as his emerald green eyes sparkled with recognition. He reached his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he squeezed it tightly. I squeezed back as he lead me to Esme and Alice's table.

With self-satisfied smiles, Esme and Alice moved their chair to make room for Edward and me. Edward grabbed two extra chairs from an empty table and placed them extremely close together. Once settled he took my hand back in his much to the apparent delight of his mom and sister.

Before one word was spoken, Lauren appeared with Esme's order. "I believed you dropped this," she chuckled as she placed the plates on the table.

"That looks scrumptious but I simply couldn't eat another bite," she remarked in her best Scarlet O'Hara impression.

"But Mrs. Cullen, didn't you say you were starving?"

Laughing she turned to Edward and placed the meal in front of him. "Baby boy are you hungry?"

Lightbulb on! I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand when realization hit me just as hard. Sometimes I can be so dense. The strange behavior didn't seem so strange anymore. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes to both women.

In unison, I heard an innocent, "Whatttt?"

Still not having said a word to Edward, I turned in his direction and asked accusingly, "Did you know about this Sheldon _or_ are you as clueless as me?"

"Know about what?" Edward's tone and confused look told me he was most definitely out of the loop on this little setup.

"We've been set up by momma bear and her baby cub over there." As I looked to Alice, I saw her going through my cell phone.

"Alicccce! What are you doing with my phone," I screamed trying to grab the phone away.

"I'm simply saving my brother from another six months of misery. I've enter his contact information in your phone _and_ I sent him a text with all of your information," she sing-sang.

Just as she finished her sentence, Edward's phone went off. He looked at it before quickly texting a response.

My phone went off. I giggled as Alice picked up the phone and read _my_ text aloud. "Thanks. I should have done this six months ago – E." Alice appeared to be responding to the text. I heard one phone chime and Esme picked up her phone. Then another phone chimed as Alice dug through her purse pulling out her phone.

"There. Now we all have Bella's contact information and she has ours," she said looking to me. "There's no escaping us now."

I still had not had an opportunity to catch up with Edward. I turned my chair to face him as Lauren returned with Carlisle's take out.

Esme and Alice faked a wide yawn and exaggerated arm stretch.

"Oh, I'm sooo sleepy. It must have been the beer. You know what a light weight I am," she snorted. "Alice, would you mind if we went home honey?" She batted her eyes. "Edward Bella I hope you'll excuse me."

"Mom! You invited _me_ to dinner and now you're leaving?" Edward faked his outrage.

"Oh baby boy. Don't worry my treat. You stay, enjoy your dinner and" looking at me, "company." Esme looked to me and wiggled her eyebrows. I felt my face flush.

We all stood to say our goodbyes. I hugged Alice whispering a quiet _thank you_. I then hugged Esme just a bit tighter and thanked her. She whispered back _go get him_.

Edward and Alice punched each other in the arm. Then Edward hugged Esme. I could tell they were having a short private conversation and I tried not to listen.

"Have fun kids," Esme called as she and Alice walked out the restaurant.

Suddenly alone with Edward, my heart began to beat erratically and before I could think of something to say, Edwards lips crashed to mine.

Yeah, talk is so overrated.

**A/N: This was such a hard chapter for me. I really wanted to make Edward and Bella's reunion romantic but funny. Once I got started I wrote a couple of different versions of the Cullen/Bella reunion but wasn't quite satisfied with any version until I completed this version. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Catching Up

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It's all Edward and Bella getting to know each other. Please read and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 12 Reunion_

_We all stood to say our goodbyes. I hugged Alice whispering a quiet thank you. I then hugged Esme just a bit tighter and thanked her. She whispered back go get him._

_Edward and Alice punched each other in the arm. Then Edward hugged Esme. I could tell they were having a short private conversation and I tried not to listen._

"_Have fun kids," Esme called as she and Alice walked out the restaurant._

_Suddenly alone with Edward, my heart began to beat erratically and before I could think of something to say, Edward's lips crashed to mine._

_Yeah, talk is so overrated. _

**Chapter 13 Catching Up**

As the kiss ended, our lust filled eyes locked once again and I'm sure we mirrored the same goofy grin. Simultaneously, we spoke.

"This is ridiculous . . ."

"I'm so sorry . . ."

"No . . . no I'm sorry. You go first."

"No, no you go first."

And then we both laughed a very nervous laugh.

"Rock paper scissors?" I snorted.

"Really," I asked raising my eyebrows, "rock paper scissors? What are we twelve? All right, I'll go first."

Extending my hand out, I introduced myself, "Hello, my name is Sheldon slash Edward but my friends call me Edward," I smirked. "And you are?"

Placing my hand in his and with a firm confident shake, I answered, "Hello. Nice to meet you Sheldon slash Edward. Hopefully, we'll be good friends very soon so I think I'll call you Edward," I smiled. "My name is Penny slash Bella but _my_ friends call me Bella," I echoed nervously feeling that _cosmic electrical connection_ at the touch of our hands.

"After that kiss we just shared, I'm assuming you consider me a friend." Edward smirked.

Thinking about that kiss, all I could do was blush bright red and nod. _What the fuck is wrong with me. I'm a strong, confident, intelligent woman. I've fearlessly traveled the country all alone but sitting here with this beautiful man, this gorgeous stranger, I can't control myself. I blush at his words and . . . his looks and . . . his touches. I can't control my erratic heartbeat. . . _

"Good. Now," Edward took a deep breath, "before we go any further, let me just say this," his tone and demeanor turned serious as he continued to speak. "That first day we met in the bookstore you had my head swirling. Like you said we had a_ cosmic electrical connection."_

I smiled and blushed as he recalled my words. He had remembered. _Oh my effing God, what this beautiful man is doing to me! Stay calm. I know my face is so easy to read. Right now if he knew what I was thinking and feeling, we would be having explosively mind blowing sex in the middle of this restaurant. If that kiss we shared earlier didn't get me fired, I'm pretty sure having sex in the middle of the restaurant would. Calm, stay calm._ I smiled attempting to appear calm.

"I'm basically a very serious, rational, logical, methodical kinda guy but meeting you . . . I don't know . . . I can't explain it . . . your purple hair and matching converse . . ." He laughed. "See what I mean! I can't even put together one coherent sentence together thinking about you. Anyway," he shook his head, "I wanted to apologize for not asking you for your phone number at the bookstore but like I said I wasn't thinking logically."

"I know precisely what you mean," I reassured him.

"I kicked myself for not asking you for your number but then the logical side of my brain took over. I knew I was leaving in a week. I convinced myself it was for the best. Starting any kind of relationship would have been unfair to you . . . and me with my leaving. The point was moot since I didn't think I would ever see you again."

I chuckled at his apology. "Oh Edward, we really are two peas in a pod. I know exactly what you mean 'cause that's how I felt. I don't know why I didn't think to ask _you_ for your number. I'm a modern kinda gal but, honestly, you had my mind reeling too. Meeting you I turned into this clumsy awkward seventeen year old high school girl instead of the confident intelligent woman I am," I continued to chuckle. "I couldn't think clearly around you and by the time mind stopped reeling it was too late. You were gone. And then I thought, what are the odds of running into a complete stranger again?"

"Exactly! I'm so glad you understand because _believe me_ if I had a chance for a do over I would have gotten your cell phone number, I would have requested to be your friend on Facebook, I would have followed you on twitter, I would have . . ."

"Okay, okay I get it," I laughed. "Well, thanks to Alice we don't have to worry about that anymore. I think you have all my personal information including my social security number."

Together we laughed at Alice's meddling.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have to ask you something that has bothered me for some time now . . ."

"Can I get you another beer? Bella, what about you? Would you like something to eat or drink," interrupted Lauren.

Looking at his meal, Edward realized he hadn't even touched his food or beer.

"How about a draft beer and some baked chips. I'm not that hungry. Thanks Lauren."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

"Edward, please eat. I'm not going anywhere. We can multitask; we can eat, drink and talk. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I really _am_ hungry. I just got off a fourteen hour shift at the hospital."

"So what were you going to ask me before we were so rudely interrupted?" I exaggerated.

Edward leaned in toward me and my heart raced. He slowly moved a few strands of hair behind my ear and I blushed. I felt the tip of his nose lazily travel from my shoulder, up my neck to my ear and I stilled. With his lips to my ear, he deliberately inhaled while one of his long fingers wrapped around the hanging cord of _our hoodie_. At the intimacy of our connection, I stopped breathing.

In a near silent velvet whisper, he asked, "At the bookstore . . . why did you smell _our_ hoodie?"

And now it was my turn. She closed her eyes for a moment as a small smile crossed her face at the memory. She slowly turned her face in my direction and my heart raced. With her soft full lips, she lightly traced my jawline and my breathing deepened. With her lips to my ear, she deliberately inhaled while she softly placed her hand on mine mingling our fingers together and an electrical shock traveled my body. At the intimacy of our connection, I stopped breathing.

In a near breathless whisper, she answered, "I needed you close," she paused, "I needed your indescribable scent inside me." I closed my eyes and moaned at her words. _I'm so glad I wasn't going to be standing up anytime soon. That could be quite an embarrassing situation in this noisy crowded restaurant._

Lauren's peppy voice interrupted our intimate moment. "Here you go Bella a draft and baked chips. Enjoy," as she placed the order on the table.

Flustered, I turned to Lauren and thanked her. Edward righted in his chair finally eating a mouth full of his dinner. As Lauren walked away, I munched on a couple of baked chips. We looked at the musicians playing, the restaurant scenery and the other customers. We looked at everything except each other. The sexual tension had vanished and was replaced with an uncomfortable silence until I felt Edward's voltaic hand entwine with mine. We both breathed a sigh of relief as we continued our meals in silence.

Once Edward finished his meal and I had had enough of the chips, Edward courageously broke the silence.

Edward placed his fork on his plate and turned to finally face me. "Well that meal was delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite of _food_," he said with smirked.

_Okay, yeah. That smug bastard knows he's got me._

"Now let's talk, really talk and get to know each other. Okay with you?" Edward said in all seriousness as I nodded in agreement.

"Where should we begin," he pondered for a moment. "I know! I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me something. How does that sound?"

"You mean like twenty questions?"

"Oh no," Edward shook his head, "I want to know _everything_ about and twenty questions isn't going to be enough. Lady's first?" he insisted.

"Okay, so obviously you're wearing scrubs and Esme mentioned you're doing your residency at UWMC. Let's start there."

Edward took a long deep breath before he began to answer. "Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor even as a child. I remember when I was a kid I had one of those toy doctor sets. You know the kind?"

I nodded in recognition.

"Anyway, I must have gotten it as a gift. I don't remember but I would play with it for hours. I would examine my other toys, my mom, and my dad. I loved to play doctor." Edward laughed. "Not _play doctor _but I pretended to be a real doctor."

"Don't stress yourself, I get it. You weren't a perv," I laughed.

"My dad was doing his residency when I was born. I spent most of my early childhood with my mom. I think that's why we're freakishly close." He shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. "I think dad felt guilty about being away at the hospital so much. He didn't have much free time to spend with me. I remember sometimes he would come home, sit me on his lap and he would read to me."

"Oh that's adorable," I cooed.

Edward laughed at my remark. "Yeah, he used to read to me. He use to read medical journals and would point out the pictures. He would use medical jargon to explain the pictures." He laughed again. "At the time, I didn't understand a word he was reading but I remember enjoying our time together."

"So you became a doctor because of your dad?"

"No, I don't think I ever consciously said I wanted to grow up to be a doctor like my father but in some way his reading to me must have some type of impact. Don't you think? I was also a bit of a strange kid when it came to medicine. I loved going for my check-ups and getting shots. I would ask the doctors and nurses so many questions," Edward snorted.

"That's doesn't make you strange. That's adorable." I giggled trying to imagine a miniature Edward interrogating the medical staff.

"Okay, that's enough about me."

"For now," I interjected with a grin.

"It's my turn for a question. So, the last time we saw each other you were working at a pizzeria in Hanover. How did you end up in Seattle?"

"I had promised myself that after graduation, I was going to travel the country, possible see the world."

"What! You're traveling the country alone?" Edward questioned outrageously loud.

Frowning at his outburst, Bella ignored his follow up question and continued with her story.

_What the hell is wrong with this woman! I couldn't fathom the thought of her ever coming to harm. _My heart raced at this bit of information.

"As I was saying _dad_," she continued in a sarcastic tone, "after graduation, I decided to do some traveling. I just needed to breathe. I needed to do something that _I_ wanted. I needed to do something for _me_. I needed to live _my_ life. Believe me," snorted Bella, "I know how selfish I sound but, believe it or not, I'm really not." I looked into the eyes of a seemingly unhappy Edward as I continued my story.

"I was born in this tiny minuscule of a town called Forks. It's about a four hour drive from here."

"Yes, I know where Forks is. My parents have a cabin there. I've actually been there a few times during the summer months."

"That town is so small that if you sneezed you'd miss it right," I chuckled. "Anyway, my dad loved it . . . I should say loves it . . . he still lives there. He's never been a fan of big city life. My mom, on the other hand, quickly grew bored of small town life. I remember her telling me that she used to beg my dad to move but he wouldn't hear of it. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but sometimes he can be a stubborn son of bitch. FYI, I may have unfortunately inherited that trait from him. Just so you know for future reference. As I was saying, I think I was about four or five when my mom decided she had finally had enough of small town life. She told dad she was leaving and she was taking me with her."

Edward listened intently to my childhood story as I continued. I told him how my parents argued back and forth, how they declared their love for each other but agreed they could no longer happily live together. They knew that if they stayed together they would end up resenting and possibly hating each other. I recalled how that was the first time I had seen my father Charlie cry as he hugged me goodbye while promising to see me as soon as he could.

"Wow, that's rough but what does that have to do with you _living your own life_," questioned Edward in a cutting tone.

Noticing his tone, I raised my brow.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Mom and I moved to Phoenix. She had family there. We lived with my grandmother for some time. I learned a lot from my grandmother. She's great. By the time mom was able to get us our own apartment, I knew the basics of housekeeping. I could even do some light cooking," I said proudly, "and the older I got the more my cooking improved."

"So you can make me a home-cooked meal?" Edward asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him before I continued. "The problem with my mom is that she doesn't think things through. She has never really grown up. The best way to describe my mom is she's a female version of Peter Pan. As I grew, our roles reversed. I became the parent and she became the child. When I was about sixteen, my dad had a minor heart attack. Like I said, he's stubborn and played off the attack as no biggie but I knew better. I told mom I was going to live with my dad."

"How did she take that bit of news?"

Shaking her head, Bella answered. "She whined _but what about me? _I told her to grow up because I was leaving whether she liked it or not. I was going to go take care of my dad. Charlie complained and insisted he didn't want to interrupt my life but I'm stubborn too. I moved to Forks. What I found shocked me. No wonder he had had a minor heart attack. He was living off pizza and beer for fuck sake. Men." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, for the last two years of high school I took care of my dad. Eventually, he returned to work a much happier healthier man. Despite his original insistence that he didn't need me, he loved having a chance to play dad again."

"But what does that have to do with you traipsing the country alone," repeated Edward.

"Relax. I'm getting to that part. As my high school graduation neared, I began to hint that I would be leaving. Charlie thought I was talking about leaving for college but I was leaving to start living my life. I didn't resent helping my dad. I love him. I would do anything for him. I wanted to help him after he got sick but after raising my mom and caring for dad I _needed_ to live my life," Bella pleaded for Edward to understand.

"When I told Charlie about my plans we argued. I mean knock down drag out fights about _my_ future. My dad played dirty. He called my mom. So now I was arguing with both my parents. After about a week of screaming, fighting and lots of soul searching on my part, I conceded. I told dad I would go to college but I made it crystal clear, to both my parents, that once I was through with college I was going to do some traveling whether they liked it or not." I took a slow calming breathe as I finished my story recalling that part of my life.

Placing my elbows on the table, resting my chin on my hands and batting my eyes, I asked, "So what were you like as a child?"

"Wow. After your story, my childhood is kinda boring." Edward answered stifling a yawn. "Sorry, long day."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. You must be dead on your feet. Do you want to get going? I'm sure you'd rather be in a nice warm bed than listening to the woes of my childhood. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm fine," feigned Edward attempting to be wide awake.

I arched my eyebrow looking straight into those exhausted emerald green eyes, "Don't you lie to me. How long was your shift?

Feeling like a repentant child, he quietly responded, "Not quite fourteen hours."

"FOURTEEN HOURS! OH MY GOD EDWARD. Please go home. I am so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" Flustered, I turned waving my hand in Lauren's attention.

"What can I get you Bella?"

"Can we please get the check asap Lauren. We're kind of in a hurry."

"The check's been handled by that lady who was here earlier but if you want to leave an extra tip I have no problem with that," joked Lauren.

I rolled my eyes as Lauren raised her hands in apology walking backwards away from the table.

"Bella really I don't . . ."

"Don't you dare say _you don't mind staying_. We are leaving _right now_ whether you like it or not. Now up. What time do you need to be at the hospital tomorrow?" scolded Bella. She must have meant business because her hands were at her hips. My mom and Alice both did that when they were angry.

"Six in the morning," I answered sheepishly knowing what was coming next.

"SIX IN THE MORNING!"

Yup, there is was. She turned and stormed out the door shaking her head. With my head down, I followed close behind. I desperately wanted to hold her hand but I know better than to push a woman when she angry. I was surprised as Bella's hand reached back and mingled our fingers together.

Once out the door, we stopped unsure what to do next until Bella softly spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry for embarrassing you in there. That was completely uncalled for. You are an adult. You don't need me telling you what to do. I apologize."

Without thought, I crashed my lips to her. My hands weaved through her soft mahogany hair as her hands weaved through my unruly mess. Our tongues danced for dominance. Our moans were embarrassingly loud as our lips sucked and bit. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen won out as we parted.

"Apology accepted," Edward whispered as Bella smiled.

"Listen, I want to see you again but I don't have a day off from the hospital until the day after Christmas. I'm usually at the hospital anywhere from twelve to fourteen hours . . ."

That remark got Edward a scowl from Bella.

"but could I call you or text when I get home?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'd love that Edward." Bella's tone drastically subdued.

Edward smiled as he asked Bella where she had parked her car.

"I don't have a car. Seattle has one of the best transportation systems in the country. I take the bus."

As Edward started to interrupt, Bella continued, "and don't tell me I can't take the bus home. I have been taking the bus since I moved here. I will be fine." She softened her voice, "I promise."

With one last long hug and kiss goodbye, Edward and Bella walked in opposite directions.

As Edward walked to his car, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text.

**Thanks – I 3 u mom**

Almost immediately, his phone chimed with a text.

**: ) ur welcom too**

As Bella waited for her bus, she pulled out her cell phone and typed a text.

**Thank you ; ) – Bella**

Almost immediately, her phone chimed with a text.

**: ) ur welcome Penny slash Bella – Esme**

Bella smiled as she closed her phone and boarded her bus.

About twenty minutes later, Bella's phone chimed with another text.

**Thanks for tonite. I had a great time. see you soon – E**

**Ur welcome. I had a great time too. C u soon now go to sleep– B**

As Edward settled in bed, his mind was befuddled with memories of Bella. I knew he should sleep. He knew how quickly five in the morning came but he couldn't sleep. He got up and placed his Ipod on its dock. He hit shuffle and climbed back in bed. He closed his eyes letting the music lull him to sleep. When he heard the first note of the song he smiled. Rick always has the answer.

_When I fall in love it will be forever, Or i'll never fall in love, in a restless world like this is_

_Love is ended before it's begun, And too many moonlight kisses, Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

_When I give my heart it will be completely, Or i'll never give my heart, And the moment I can feel, That you feel that way too, Is when I fall in love with you_

_Maybe i'm old fashioned feeling as I do, Mabye I am living in the past, But when i meet the right one, I know that i'll be true, My first love will be my last _

**A/N: So what do you think? I would love to hear your thougths.**

_**When I Fall in Love **_**sung by Rick Astley Songwriter(s): Victor Young, Gerald Mosby, Ming Zhou Huang, & Edward Heyman**


	14. Dumbstruck

**A/N: Hope you liked the first real chapter of just Edward and Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny or Rick Astley.**

_Previously from Chapter 13 Catching Up_

_About twenty minutes later, Bella's phone chimed with another text._

_Thanks for tonite. I had a great time. see you soon – E_

_Ur welcome. I had a great time too. C u soon now go to sleep– B_

**Chapter 14 Dumbstruck**

**EPOV**

Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . .

"EDWARD! Get up you're gonna be late," yelled Jasper from his room.

Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . .

"EDWARD! Get. Your. Ass. Out. Of. Bed. What the fuck is wrong with you today. Get up! You're never late. You're gonna be late," yelled Jasper again but this time he threw a shoe at me in the process.

"I'm up . . . I'm up," I mumbled through a yawn. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed but still didn't move. My eyes were still closed but at least I was sitting up. 5:15 a.m. My body felt as if it had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I reached over and hit the alarm clock. I didn't need to hear one more maddening buzz. I took a couple of deep breaths before slowly opening my eyes and shuffling to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower to turn on the warm water, I started my morning routine.

Stepping under the warm massaging water, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes . . . chocolate brown eyes . . . twinkling golden honey . . . hooded lust filled kisses . . . long mahogany brown hair . . . glistening deep violet . . . full pouty lips . . . sucking and biting . . . moans . . . wanted you inside me . . . I lathered some bath gel washing my upper body. With the memory of last night and my Bella, my soapy hands followed the warm water down my body to my awakening cock. I skimmed the tip with my thumb imagining that that was Bella's tongue licking me. Her eyes locking to mine. I tightly wrapped my fingers around my hardening cock and began to stroke up and down. Her soft tongue . . . torturously slowly licking up the base to the tip . . . soft kisses and rock hard cock twitches . . . warm wet mouth slowly taking me . . . moans and groans . . . fingers weaving through her hair . . .

A couple of hard knocks on my bedroom door ripped me from my Bella induced sexual fantasy.

"Edward, you want some coffee," yelled Jasper.

I groaned at his interruption unable to finish the job at hand so to speak. Logically, I knew I had to hurry and get to the hospital. I was already running late and I don't do late especially when it came to work. I banged my head three times against the shower tile before I yelled back to Jasper.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz. I'll be right out."

The shower woke me up but if I didn't get some caffeine in my system immediately I would be dead on me feet today. After dressing, I made my way to the kitchen to find Jazz already pouring two tumblers of coffee.

"Thanks man. I really needed this today." I grabbed my coffee tumbler adding some sugar and hazelnut flavored creamer and took a sip before sealing the top.

"What time did you get off last night? I didn't even hear you come home," Jazz yawned as he searched for his frozen lunch.

"I got off about eight but I met mom for a quick dinner. When I got there she sort of had a surprise for me," I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Fuck, it must have been one hell of a surprise by the way you're smiling. Did she buy you a new car for Christmas? 'Cause if she did, can I have your old one," he laughed stuffing his frozen lunch in his backpack.

"Nope, sorry Jazz, no new car. Her surprise was better than anything she could buy me," answered Edward as he took his turn to search for his frozen lunch.

"Hey, do you think momma Esme is too busy with Christmas stuff to bake me something for our Christmas potluck? Some of the residents thought it would be a good way of celebrating the holiday since we're gonna be stuck at the hospital."

I rolled my eyes at Jasper's request. He knew damn well that mom would do anything for her two boys. Mom had semi-adopted Jasper since he and Alice officially began to date a few months ago and his family was on the other side of the country. She insisted that he needed a family and someone to look after him despite the fact that I argued he was a grown man fully capable of caring for himself. Jasper, on the other hand, had completely sided with Esme if it meant homemade meals and free laundry service. So that's how at the age of 27 I got a new baby brother.

"Jazz, just leave your request on the fridge. I'm sure she would be ecstatic to cook you anything you want. You know mom. If you asked her, she would probably cater the whole party," I laughed.

"So if you didn't get a new car, what was the surprise she got you last night," he asked as we made our way out the door.

"Penny slash Bella," I simply stated waiting for his reaction.

He kept walking down the hall toward the staircase. Perhaps he had forgotten about her. Thinking I would never see her again, I rarely mentioned her but that didn't stop me from thinking about Bella and occasionally talking about her in my sleep.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "Momma Esme got you Penny slash Bella for Christmas?!"

I continued last night's recap as we made our way to our cars. It seemed ridiculous for Jazz and me to drive to the hospital in separate cars but having two completely different schedules there really was no other option.

"She didn't buy her for me. Long story short Bella works as a waitress at Kell's Irish Pub. Mom and Alice were having a late dinner there last night. Bella was their waitress. Mom demanded I join them and when I got there . . . viola . . . Bella. She and I stayed to catch up. That's why I got home so late. Jazz, I would have stayed there all night talking to her. That is until she yelled at me and ordered me home to bed," I chuckled at the memory her scolding.

Before Jazz started his car, he rolled down his window and calmly asked, "But what about Tanya, Edward." He rolled up his window and drove away leaving me dumbstruck.

"Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . Tanya . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck," I spoke to no one in particular as I got in my car. After seeing Bella last night, I had completely forgotten about Tanya. My mind is never invaded by thoughts of Tanya unlike Bella, whose image, no matter how hard I tried to forget her, was forever embedded in my thoughts. I had to think about this fucked up situation I had just gotten myself into. I like Tanya. She's a good friend. We get along and we have a lot in common but for me we are nothing more than friends, nothing serious. We are more like friends occasionally hanging out. I was never serious about her and I hoped I never gave her that impression. Fuck, aside from an occasional hug or kiss on the check good night, our friendship couldn't be labeled romantic. But, I would be lying to myself if I pretended that she wasn't romantically interested in me. Knowing I had long shifts at the hospital, she would kindly offer to bring me meals which I always graciously declined to her disappointment. On my days off, she would offer to make me dinner at her apartment. Fuck, this is going to get complicated. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I wanted to remain friends with Tanya but I had to be honest with her. My mind reeled . . . Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck. This is why I never really had a serious relationship in college or med school. Relationships are just too complicated . . . but . . . why this different when it comes to Bella I wondered.

With my mind on autopilot and preoccupied with my Tanya debacle, I was brought back to reality as I drove into the hospital parking lot. As I rushed in the hospital with a few minutes to spare, my phone chimed with a text message.

_**If u feel like I feel u didn't sleep much. Drink lots & lots of coffee. Have a good day - just so u know I was up all nite thinking of u ; ) **_

Just as I finished reading the text, another text chimed in_**. **_

_**OMG, u do know this is Bella right? Fuck I nvr asked if there is someone who would be up all nite thinking of u fuck nvrmd Im text rambling sorry have a good day- B **_

_**Just so u know u kept me up all nite 2-yup dead on my feet but thinking of u last nite was worth it : ) I immediately texted back before sending a second text.**_

_**Yes I know this is Bella-sorry can't keep this up too much longer-shift starting-can I text u on my break?-E**_

_**Sorry to read u can't keep it up too long lmao ; ) I would 3 that ttyl – B**_

_**Woman ur killing me-I would 3 2 ttyl – E**_

**BPOV**

. . .SLEEP! . . . . . .SLEEP! . . . . . .SLEEP! I repeated over and over to myself as I pounded my fist into my bed in frustration. The last time I looked at my alarm clock it was 2:12 a.m. It was now 2:17 a.m. Fuck, go to sleep Bella. My body was exhausted but my mind was wide awake.

I couldn't stop thinking about him which explained my current state of non-sleep. If I didn't know he had to be at the hospital in about three and a half hours, I would call him and ask what the fuck he was doing to my head. God, I can't stop thinking about that beautiful excuse of a man. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I would never see that beautiful man again. I had neatly packed away the memory of him but the moment I saw Edward at the restaurant and he kissed me . . . yup, all bets were off.

_Those lust filled sparkling emerald green eyes . . . that fuck awfully gorgeous cooper bronze unruly hair . . . those strong hands . . . jawline . . . velvet voice . . . _

My breathing deepened as I massaged my breast imaging his hands on me. I closed my eyes. _Trapping my left nipple between my two fingers, his teeth trapped and bit my hardened nipple as his tongue languidly licked the tip . . . moan . . . placed soft kisses across my chest . . . more moans . . . trapped my other hardened nipple . . . moans and so wet . . . While one hand continued to work my breast, the other slowly travel down my body causing my heart to race in anticipation. His thumb circled my clit with the most torturous pleasure as his long fingers stroked my very warm very wet pussy . . . wet curled fingers . . . exploring in out . . . harder_ _harder . . . faster faster . . . faster harder . . . fuck yes . . . right there . . . right there . . . fuck don't stop . . . fuck . . . please don't stop . . . please, oh God . . . please . . . blinding stars and curled toes . . . sparkling emerald green eyes . . ._

As I waited for my breathing to slow, I thought, if that didn't fucking get me to sleep, I don't what would. Yeah, I know what would . . . the real thing would be so much better as I succumbed to sleep.

The next time my eyes opened it was only 5:15 a.m. I had only slept for an entire three freaking hours. My eyes scanned the room settling on a crack of dim light coming from between the curtain and window as I considered trying to go back to sleep. Yeah, not happening. I dropped my legs over the edge of my bed and slipped on my kitties. I felt like an old woman buying slippers but with the cold wooden floor of my current place of residency there was no other option. Besides, I loved looking down at Hello Kitty every morning as I made my way about the room. We would have one-sided conversation about the day's plans or work. I wiggled my feet at Kitty's replies.

As much as I loved living my life, I had to admit occasionally it did get lonely at times but I would not trade it for the world. I absolutely loved visiting new places and meeting new people. If I hadn't visited Dartmouth, I would have never met that beautiful man Edward or his family. They were great, weird but great.

Since I was up at this ungodly hour, I decided to treat myself to an early breakfast and lots and lots of coffee. Perhaps I could explore Pioneer Square, take some pictures, do some journal writing and later do some Christmas shopping for Charlie. I didn't hate shopping per se, I just hated the crowds. Being early and a weekday maybe the stores wouldn't be too busy. Shopping usually tired me out. Maybe if I went out for a while, I could come home and take a short nap before my shift. I hopped in and out of the shower and dressed.

It was just before 6:00 a.m. and figured Edward would be awake. I sent him a text. Thank you busy body Alice for the contact information.

Feeling all girly, I hoped Edward had thought about me as much as I had thought about him last night. I took a deep cleansing breath to calm my sudden nerves and typed. I reread my text. Satisfied, I hit send.

_**If u feel like I feel u didn't sleep much. Drink lots & lots of coffee. Have a good day - just so u know I was up all nite thinking of u ; ) **_

Just then I noticed I had forgotten to include my name. My heart raced as I suddenly realized Edward might have a girlfriend. I didn't like the thought of that not one single bit but what if he did. He wouldn't have kissed me like he did last night if he had a girlfriend. Would he? How would I ask him without sounding to obvious for information? I quickly text and sent another message.

_**OMG, u do know this is Bella right? Fuck I nvr asked if there is someone who would be up all nite thinking of u fuck nvrmd Im text rambling sorry have a good day- B **_

My phone chimed back almost immediately. I grinned reading Edward's name on the screen.

_**Just so u know u kept me up all nite 2-yup dead on my feet but thinking of u last nite was worth it : ) **_

A second text followed close behind.

_**Yes I know this is Bella-sorry can't keep this up too much longer-shift starting-can I text u on my break?-E**_

_**Sorry to read u can't keep it up too long lmao ; ) I would 3 that ttyl – B**_

_**Woman ur killing me-I would 3 2 ttyl – E**_

I reread our text messages as I made my way down the street toward the bus stop. A frown covered my face as I realized he had failed to answer my question about someone being up all night thinking about him. My heart raced at his evasiveness. I tried to reassure myself. Maybe he was in a hurry. Maybe he didn't read the entire text message. Maybe he didn't have time to tell me about his gorgeous perfect girlfriend. I admonished myself, "Stop being a seventeen year old girl." He would not have kissed me like that if he had a girlfriend. End of story.

As I strolled the quiet streets of Pioneer Square, I sipped an extra-large cup of strong black coffee. I took some pictures of the stunningly eclectic Romanesque, Victorian and Edwardian architecture. I giggled like a school girl again as I thought of the Edwardian architecture and Edward. Silly school girl and her school girl crush.

My stomach growled informing me that breakfast was long overdue. To be honest, I could go for another extra-large coffee too. I found a busy family owned restaurant. In my travels, I found those restaurants had the best food. The hostess slash waitress said it would be about a ten minute wait. Just then my phone chimed notifying me I had a text message. Immediately, I had hoped it was from Edward but knew he was busy at the hospital.

_**Can I get the wedding invitations printed NOW ; ) – Esme**_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. My laugh caught the attention of some of the other customers and I blushed.

_**Not just yet momma bear ; ) **_

Smiling, as I texted and hit send. Almost instantaneously, my phone rang. Reading the name, I laughed again.

"Hello momma bear. How are you this fine winter morning?"

"I'm fine Bella. Thank you for asking," she cooed. "Now, since you're awake, how would you like to meet Alice and me for breakfast? I was so tired last night we never did have a chance to catch up." Her voice laced in sugary sweet sweetness.

"I'm actually waiting for a table as we speak . . ."

"Great! Where are you? We're on our way. Change the table to three," she excitedly interrupted.

I knew there would be no arguing with momma bear so I caved and read the name of the restaurant off a menu. In the background, I heard her instructing Alice to enter the name in the GPS and once again, I laughed out loud. Lol

See you in ten was all I heard before she hung up on me.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed my slightly sweetened lemonade. Full pitchers to follow soon. I would love to hear your thoughts and reactions. My story is not beta'd so please let me know of any mistakes. Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15 Plans

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This is a girl's chapter. We're going to see a lot of Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie but there may be some Edward/Bella too. Thanks to those who review who provide me with feedback. Make me so happy. I would love to hear from a few more of you. Please.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny or Rick Astley.**

_Previously from Chapter 14 Dumbstruck_

"_I'm actually waiting for a table as we speak . . ."_

"_Great! Where are you? We're on our way. Change the table to three," she excitedly interrupted. _

_I knew there would be no arguing with momma bear so I caved and read the name of the restaurant off a menu. In the background, I heard her instructing Alice to enter the name in the GPS and once again, I laughed out loud. Lol_

_See you in ten was all I heard before she hung up on me._

**Chapter 15 Plans**

It wasn't even nine in the morning. That woman had absolutely no right to have that much energy at this unholy hour. I had been up for over three hours now and I still needed at least two more cups of coffee if I planned on properly functioning like a human being the rest of the day.

"Excuse me. I need to change my table from one to a table of three," I informed the hostess slash waitress.

"No problem but the wait might be a few minutes longer. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. The other two guests are here yet anyway."

As I walked toward the waiting area, my phone chimed with a text from Alice.

_**Sorry make that a table for four - 3 u - Alice**_

I rolled my eyes at the text before returning to the hostess again changing the number of guests from three to four. She informed me that the wait time would be the same and she would call me when the table was ready.

I pondered who the other person Esme may be bringing. I smiled as my immediate thought was Edward. Edward for breakfast . . . I meant breakfast with Edward. Yeah, that's what I meant. But I knew he was at the hospital. I wondered if Dr. Cullen had been roped into joining us for breakfast. I imagined Esme and Alice literally roping and dragging a reluctant Dr. Cullen along. I had to admire that man because any person able to put up with momma bear had had to be a saint . . . or a drunk I laughed.

I decided to wait just outside the door. After my last meeting with momma bear and her cub, I most certainly did not want a repeat performance of _that_ three ring circus. It was just way too early in the day for high pitched screams and rib crushing bear hugs.

Perhaps waiting outside in the cold wet Seattle morning was _not_ the best decision I've ever made. _I was freezing my effing bollucks off_. In hopes of warming up a bit, I wrapped my arms in front of my chest rubbing my hands up and down my arms. When that attempt to warm up failed, I pulled the extra-long sleeves of our hoodie past my hands before sticking both hands in the kangaroo front pocket.

The thought of _our hoodie_ had me smiling a smile that I'm sure must have made me look like a love sick teenager instead of the strong confident independent 26 year old woman I am. But feeling like a teenager, my mind wandered back to last night _and _Edward _and_ his hello kiss _and_ our constant need to remain connected with even the slightest touch of our hands _and_ our comfortable conversation.

I wondered if Edward felt that immediate inexplicable connection between us. I hoped it just wasn't me being that silly seventeen year old girl_. _For the first time since I had set out on _my_ adventure, I frowned at the sudden momentary flashes of settling down, of a career, of a home life, of a family that invaded my thoughts. I quickly shook off those images. _I still had so much I wanted to see and wanted to experience. I couldn't . . ._ My unnerving uncharacteristic thoughts were interrupted by a car horn and the sound of a female voices calling out my name.

My eyes followed in the direction of their voices. Across the street, I saw a far too energetic waving Esme and Alice exiting their car. I smiled and waved back. Unexpectedly, the third person exiting the car was not Dr. Cullen unless he was in disguise as a woman and not just any old woman. No, this woman was an impeccably dressed 5'9" amazon type woman with silky blonde hair, ice cold violet blue eyed, and a body to die for.

I know I'm a strong confident independent woman but being on the other end of her ice cold stare I literally felt my small framed body shrink even more into my extra-large hoodie. Then it suddenly dawned on me and my heart began to race. Was this amazon woman with the death ray glare the woman Edward so subtly failed to mention as _the person who might be up all night thinking about him_? My breathing raced and I felt my blood drain as the women approached and I got a much better look at this drop dead gorgeous diva.

As expected, I was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug by Esme and Alice relieved to break away from the amazon woman's glare. Resigned with the fact that this is how I would be greeted by these women from now on, I had no alternative but to just give in and return their bear hugs. My tight embrace only made the women laugh and hug tighter if that was even possible. We pulled away as Esme turned to amazon woman.

"Rosalie this is Penny slash Bella." Esme turned to me and giggled, "That never gets old."

I rolled my eyes in exaggeration as she stuck out her tongue.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, Alice's best friend."

I smiled reaching my hand out in Rosalie's direction. To my surprise Rosalie extended her hand to mine as we shook.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella but if you would excuse me for just a moment." Rosalie removed her hand from mine and walked into the diner. She stopped and spoke to the hostess for a moment before following the direction of the hostess now stretched out arm.

I watched as Rosalie made her way to the woman's room just as the hostess stepped out informing us that our table was ready. She turned as Esme, Alice and I followed her to our seat.

Rosalie exited the woman's restroom and looked around for our party. Spotting us, she smiled as she walked to our table and sat down next to Alice. What surprised me was not only her sincere smile but she was now wearing designer prescription glasses.

"Oh my God, that is so much better. I can see again," chuckled Rosalie in relief. "Please forgive me for being so rude a moment ago Penny slash Bella," giggle Rosalie, "but I'm as blind as a bat and one of my contacts fell out in the car. I couldn't see a thing."

"_Oh great_," I thought to myself as I smiled at Rosalie, _"she stunningly beautiful and genuinely sweet. I hate her."_

"I don't understand why you don't just wear your glasses more often," scolded Alice. "You get that whole sexy librarian vibe going with them on."

"Alice! I can't believe you just said that in front of me," snorted a playfully shocked Esme.

In a low seductive Marilyn Monroe voice Rosalie whispered, "Oh Alice, you know I only wear my glasses for Emmett and only on special occasions." Then she winked at Alice and they both laughed.

_Emmett? Who's Emmett if she supposed to thinking about my Edward all night long?_

Trying to control my nervous voice I asked, "Who's Emmett?" to no one in particular.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Emmie's _my_ hunk of a man boyfriend," purred Rosalie as her finger drew lazy circles on the table.

Esme and Alice rolled their eyes. "Please don't get her started on Emmett. We'll never get her to stop. By the way, Emmett's my cousin and one of Edward's best friends," informed Alice.

"_Boyfriend! Yes! Fist pump. Sexy amazon librarian woman had a hunk of a man friend. Yeah, all is right with the world," _I thought to myself as I laughed along with Esme and Alice. _But my revelry was quickly squashed, if Rosalie isn't thinking about Edward, then who is?"_

While Rosalie playfully stuck her tongue out at Alice, I admonished myself for judging Rosalie so quickly. I was ashamed and should have known better than to judge a book by its cover so to speak. If I was being honest with myself, I think . . . I think I was jealous.

Our waitress dropped off menus and took our order of four large coffees.

"Are you sure you need any more coffee this morning you two." I pointed to momma bear and her cub bear.

"I haven't had a drop of java this morning," laughed Esme.

_Oh brother, if this is how this woman is without a caffeine fix I'm definitely in trouble. _

We quickly perused the menus as the waitress dropped off our coffees. The waitress took each of our breakfast orders but my mouth dropped when I heard Rosalie's order.

"Um, let me see. . . I'll have the three egg breakfast special. Make the eggs over easy and sour dough toast please, extra butter on the side. Does the special come with hotcakes?"

The waitress nodded a no.

"Then add a small stack of chocolate chip hotcakes on the side." Rosalie scanned the menu once more. "I think that's it." Rosalie smiled satisfied with her order.

"Ummmm Rosalie, I don't mean to be rude, especially because we've just met, but how do you keep that," I waved my hand up and down her body, "that rocking body eating like a truck driver?"

Before Rosalie could answer, Alice stepped in with a deadpan response. "She inherited a very fast metabolism from her father's side of her family. She eats like that all the time. We hate her."

Rosalie sat with a smug smile on her face as Esme scolded her baby cub for saying _hate_.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't really hate you. I simply despise you with my entire being and I damn you to Hades," apologized Alice in a sugary sweet fake voice.

"Oh Alice, I love you too. Kissy kissy." They turned and threw air kisses at each other.

"All right, all right enough you two. Let's get down to business," commanded Esme.

Suddenly there was silence as I felt all eyes settle on me.

"Now Bella, I want to know everything and mean everything about you but, more importantly, I want to know exactly what is going on between you and my baby boy. And you better not tell me nothing is going on because after that kiss," Esme fans herself, "I witnessed last night don't you dare say nothing is going on."

Nervously, I thought for a moment before I retold the story of how Edward and I met. Without interruption, I spoke about my parents, about my promise to Charlie to get a college education that would afford me a good job in today's economy and _my promise_ _to him_ that once I finished college _I was going to live my life_. The three women intently listened to my story, however, it was my last bit of information that piqued Esme's interest.

The waitressed served our plates as we silently began to eat.

Esme broke the silence. She turned to face me before questioning, "So what do you mean by _live your life_?"

In all honesty her tone frightened me. I had never really had to answer to a parent before. I basically took care of my mom Renee and then Charlie when he had his heart attack. For all intent and purposes, I had always been the parent.

I stalled Esme's question by shoving a huge fork full of food in my mouth but that woman was relentless. She continued her stare until I swallowed my food and then sipped from my coffee cup. Yeah, she's not going to let go of that one.

"Like I said, my grandmother left me a small amount of money. I saved the money to travel the country. Before I even think about settling down, I want to see things and meet people and I want do things I might not get a chance to do once I start working and having a family. I don't just want to say _I wish I could, I want to_. Does that make sense?"

"Such as?"

"Okay, for example," I began to explain, "Late last summer, I traveled to the northeast to see first-hand the leaves of the oak trees and the maples change colors. I even got a part-time job working on a farm that taps the maple syrup. Anyway, I've only ever lived in areas where it's either all grey and green or all sunny and brown. I really wanted to be able to say I've seen the leaves change. I've seen the season change. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying if I was to settle down I couldn't see that but it wouldn't be spontaneous. With a job or a family, seeing the leaves change would have to be penciled in during vacation time or when the kids weren't in school." I paused and took another sip of coffee. "I know I'm rambling. It's just how I am." I shrugged my shoulder at my self-assessment. "I like knowing that I can get up and go on the spur of the moment. I want my life to be an adventure." I laughed, "After all, I am my mother's daughter. I got my father's stubbornness and my mom's love for adventure."

"How long to you stay in one place?" Esme's tone turning more serious as our conversation continued.

My phone vibrated just as I was about to answer. I looked down to see it was Charlie.

"Excuse me for a minute. It's my dad."

"No problem, go ahead sweetie." Esme, Alice and Rosalie continued to eat quietly as I answered my cell phone.

"Hey dad, what's up? . . . uh huh . . . okay, if you're sure . . . I'll have to get back to you . . . I'm not sure what my work schedule for Christmas week is gonna . . . okay, I'll let you know as soon as possible . . . I love you to old man. See you soon. Bye."

I took a sip of coffee and another fork full of food before Esme turned to me and repeated her question.

"So how long do you stay in one place?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh, it just depends on what I'm in the mood for and if I can find a part-time job to help pay my expenses."

"Aren't you scared to travel the country all alone?" Rosalie asked quietly. "You really are brave. I don't think I would have the courage to do what you're doing. I know my parents would never allow to do what you're doing grown woman or not."

I laughed at Rosalie's declaration. "Believe me Rosalie my parents are none too happy about what I am doing either. My dad and I had knock down drag out fights about this. At one point, he called and told my mother on me. Like that was going to make a difference. When Charlie finally realized I wasn't going to change my mind he insisted on teaching me some basic self- defense moves."

Searching my purse, I yanked out my keys. "And as a going away present he got me this." I held up small can of pepper spray that was attached to my keychain.

We all laughed.

"So what are you doing here in Seattle?" Esme continued her interrogation.

"Actually, I graduated from UDub. I got my bachelors and master there. I love Seattle but when I was in college I was so focused on my studies that I didn't have the time to truly appreciate all that it offers. On my holidays or vacations, I would go home to Forks. I would tidy up the house and cook as many frozen meals as possible for my dad."

Alice nearly spit out her coffee at that statement. I gave her a quizzical look.

"I've never even seen the Fremont Troll! Can you believe that!"

"Hey, I've lived here all my life, well except when I was in college, and I've never seen it either."

"Exactly my point! See what I mean. You've been here all your life so why haven't you seen the troll," I laughed. "Let's make a date. We'll all go see the troll together. What do you?"

Esme narrowed her eyes at Alice as she and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

My phone vibrated again. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I read Edward's name.

**Not on break but just wanted to say hi – hi – E**

**Hi back. Having an interrogation breakfast with momma bear, Alice and Rosalie – b**

**Omg – how did that happen? So sorry gotta go – E**

I looked up from my phone only to be met with three sets of happy sparkling eyes and wide grins. With that, my face flushed.

Saving me from further embarrassment Rosalie chimed in, "So how long do you plan on staying in Seattle Bella?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I've always wanted to see the Space Needle's New Year's Eve firework show. The last few years I spent New Year's Eve in Forks usually alone because Charlie always volunteered to work holidays. So this year it's the Space Needle. I'm trying to save some money to go to Canada or Alaska to see the Northern Lights early next year. After that, I'm not really sure although my mind keeps wandering to Hawaii. I would love to zipline in Maui or parasail or hike up a cliff and then jump off into the ocean. Thinking out loud now, maybe travel to Europe, stay at hostel. In Scotland there's a month long festival in August. Doesn't that sound amazing!"

I noticed the more I talked the more subdued Esme became. I needed to change the subject fast.

"Okay, enough about me. I want to know all about you. I already know Rosalie has a hunky boyfriend named Emmett but what about the rest of you. Alice, you said you went away to school. Where did you go? What did you major in?"

Alice began to tell her story about college, how she and Rosalie met and have been best friends ever since their first meeting, and doing some research about starting her own business. She confided that she was nervous about starting a business in this economy but felt confident she would succeed. Rosalie added side notes as Alice talked.

The girls continued to talk while I got another cup of coffee. We sat in somewhat comfortable silence as we finished our meals. Finally, Esme broke the silence.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind my eavesdropping on your conversation with your father, after all I am sitting right next to you," she laughed, "I couldn't help but hear but it sounds as if your Christmas plans with your father have fallen through. Am I right?"

I shook my head. "No biggie, he usually works holidays anyway. We were going to spend Christmas morning together but one of his deputies asked if Charlie wouldn't mind covering his shift. Charlie would do anything for his deputies. He's loyal that way. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"I would love for you to spend the day with us!"

"Esme thank you. Your offer is so kind but I wouldn't want to interfere in your family celebration. I'm a complete stranger. What if I went into your house and robbed you. What would you do?" _There is absolutely no way I am spending Christmas with Edward's family. First, I don't know if he is seeing someone and second, he'll think I'm some sort of stalker chick._

"I would call your father to come and arrest you," she joked.

Alice reached over placing her hand on mine, "Bella, Bella, Bella. We don't know each other very well but there is one thing you must have figured out by now. Momma bear always gets what she wants. So what time will you be there? "

Rosalie shook her head in agreement as Esme smiled a smug smile.

"If you're sure I won't be too much trouble, then I kindly accept your invitation. I love to bake during Christmas but where I'm staying I don't have access to a kitchen. I'd love to bring something? What would you like me to bring?"

Esme tapped her pursed lips with her finger and rolled her eyes side to side as she thought.

"I have an idea. You will pack a bag and spend Christmas Eve, Christmas and the day after Christmas at my home."

Before she could finish, I interjected a strong firm, "No."

Alice and Rosalie simply rolled their eyes and shook their heads again.

"Esme there is no way I am going to spend Christmas week with you and your family. No way!"

_If I was being honest with myself, I would love to spend Christmas with the Cullen family, Edward in particular but I really didn't want him to think I had stalker tendencies._

"You listen to me young lady . . ."

"Oh no, you're in trouble now. She used _young lady_," sighed Alice.

"Christmas week, that's even better than three days. As I was saying, you are all alone for the holidays. You don't know when you will be able to visit your father. We have more than enough room and you can help me with my baking. Now that's final young lady."

"Esme, I'm sure I will be scheduled to work a couple of days next week. I can't just come and go as I please in your home."

"Bella, I have been married to a doctor for almost thirty years. I'm use to people coming and going at all hour of the day and night."

Raising my hands to my side, "I surrender. Just tell me the time and place. I'm all yours."

In a pixie voice, Alice teased, "I told you," as Rosalie shook her head in agreement again.

"Esme, I have one more question. What about Edward? What will he think about a nearly complete stranger staying with _his _family? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with my presence."

"If it makes you feel any better, we probably won't even see Edward at all next week. The residents usually cover the holidays. So Christmas day will most likely be my husband, Alice minus Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, you and me. We usually have family and friends drop in and out but nothing too formal."

_Esme's invitation to spend the week with the Cullen family eased my mind that Edward didn't have someone else thinking about him all night long. She wouldn't invite me if he had a girlfriend. _

And with that, my Christmas week was planned. The rest of the meal we chit chatted about Christmas traditions, places to visit in Seattle, the Fremont Troll and New Year's Eve.

I stifled a yawn, my lack of sleep finally hitting me.

"Well gals, it's been fun by I need to take a nap before I head off to work later this afternoon. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Esme and Alice grinned in triumph at that statement.

Esme insisted on treating us as we argued over the bill. Knowing she always gets her way, I graciously thanked her. We hugged goodbye as I made my way to the bus stop and they crossed the street to their car.

Alice called to me, "Bella, where are you going?"

I pointed to the bus stop as Esme pursed her lips and shook her head. Without even being asked, I rolled my eyes and walked to their car. Esme smiled as I got in the back seat. _Yeah, I learn fast._

I gave Esme directions to my rented room. We sat in comfortable silence listening to Alice's Ipod and watching the passing scenery. While riding in the back seat, Rosalie and I exchanged contact information. We took pictures of each other to accompany our information. Alice got in the action sneaking a natural shot of me humming to a song. She set it to her information before she informed me she also forwarded it to Edward.

I knew Edward was busy but I sent him a quick text warning him of my current Christmas plans. I didn't want him to think I had in any way orchestrated this.

When we arrived at the boarding house, I thank Rose and Alice for having breakfast with me. Esme got out of the car, looked at the house, and hugged me goodbye.

"I know we can be a bit overwhelming but you'll get used to it." She gave me one last hug before she whispered, "and we're going to do something about that," tilting her head toward the house, "young lady. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you that you avoided my question about Edward. Good thing I have you all to myself next week," she winked.

I knew there was no point in arguing. Just then my phone vibrated.

**Don't worry. I should have warned you. Mom always gets what she wants. - nice picture btw - E**

**A/N: So, how did you like girl time? There are some hints about Bella/Edward/Tanya. Would love to hear your thoughts.**


	16. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny or Rick Astley.**

_Previously from Chapter 15 Plan_

_"I know we can be a bit overwhelming but you'll get used to it." She gave me one last hug before she whispered, "and we're going to do something about that," tilting her head toward the house, "young lady. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you that you avoided my question about Edward. Good thing I have you all to myself next week," she winked._

**Chapter 16 Heartbreak**

**EPOV**

Morning rounds had just begun when the pocket of my lab coat vibrated and glowed. For a split second, I glance at the glow before bringing my attention to the patient currently being assessed. I intently listened as the attending physician lectured and questioned my group. I knew better than to even think about taking a glance at my phone during rounds. As my group made its way to the next patient, I strategically fell back, nonchalantly dropped my hand into my pocket, and without pulling the phone out, sneaked a glance at the screen. The message was from Alice but what made me grin was what she had sent, a picture of serene looking Bella. Looking up, my eyes were met with the cold harsh stare of the supervising resident. That cold harsh stare wiped my grin straight off my face as I mouthed a _sorry. _Yeah, I knew better.

"Don't let it happen again," she sternly reprimanded.

I shamefully nodded as I silently admonished myself. _"Stay focused."_

Rounds ran longer than usually so I only had a few minutes of free time before I needed to meet my group to discuss patient cases.

I checked my phone once again and saw I had four new text messages. I quickly read them.

_**Got railroaded into spending next week w/ur family ): I hope u don't mind. just can't seem to say no to momma bear and her cub – B**_

_**I think she's a keeper do something about it ; p – Alice **_

_**Bella so graciously accepted my invitation to keep me company all next week. she's gonna help me with Christmas baking - say thank you mom ; ) 3 u - mom**_

_**And talk to Tanya asap! I know my baby boy will do the right thing. She's a nice girl but you need to be honest w/her. It's only fair to her AND Bella 3 u my baby boy**_

I smiled at the first three messages but the last message brought me back to reality. In any other universe, Tanya would fit perfectly in my life's plan of career, marriage, home, family but that was before Bella came back into my life.

For a brief moment, I recalled the night of my graduation/welcome home party as my mind wandered in all directions trying to rationalize ending my non-romantic relationship with Tanya. I remember an understanding Tanya's exact words, _"_ _Umm, I know you're going to be busy once you start your rotations but if you ever want to catch a movie or just hang out to relax on your days off I would love to see you again." _before we exchanged cell phone numbers. In fact, it was Tanya who called me first. Come to think of it, Tanya usually initiated most of our _date nights_ inviting me to the movies or making dinner at her apartment. Okay, now I just sounded like a dick. She has never been anything but kind and considerate to me. I would like to stay friends but I know Tanya feels more for me than friendship. I just can't give her what she wants. Mom's right. I needed to talk Tanya and I needed to talk to her soon. I needed to break up with Tanya now. But in all honesty, we were never officially a couple. So, if we were never officially a couple, how do I break up with a kind considerate woman? Fuck, and who breaks up with someone a week before Christmas? Yeah, I'm officially a fucking dick. I am not looking forward to hurting a good friend. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that she was a good friend. Resigned with what I have to do, I sat at the conference table attempting bring my focus back to patient assessments, prognoses and diagnoses. I knew I would be able to concentrate with this looming over my head. I had to _swallow my medicine_ so I stepped outside the door and called Tanya.

**TPOV**

Alistair and I had been reviewing depositions and legal files since very early this morning. We had a ground breaking international case scheduled for early next year. I needed to make sure that all my bases were covered, that I had not overlooked any key points. I didn't want any surprises from the extremely intimidating opposing legal team. They're known for playing dirty and my confidence was a bit shaken. I usually feel confident when bringing a case to court but this case was too important to the firm so I enlisted Alistair, a preeminent British lawyer in international law, to scrutinize every inch of every deposition, legal files, notes, post its, everything. I needed a fresh pair of eyes. _For a brief moment, Edward's eyes flashed before me when I thought of eyes. _

If anyone could find something I might have missed, Alistair would uncover it. He had the expertise and knowledge to find the proverbial needle in a haystack and use it to his advantage. He had begun his legal career in England before being lured to our firm by the senior partners.

I got up to stretch my arms and legs. My shoulder muscles had stiffened being in one position for so long. I rotated my neck side to side. If I didn't get my circulation going, I was going to turn into a statue.

"Alistair, do you want some more tea," I offered standing near the credenza.

He looked up and nodded before standing and stretching his arms.

"Yes, thank you. I think a break is overdue. We've been looking over these files for so long I feel stiff as a board." For a split second he seemed embarrassed by his choice of words. As he rotated his head and shoulders, his neck cracked. "See what I mean," he chuckled.

"Thanks for the scones by the way. They're delicious. I forgot to grab my yogurt from the fridge this morning. My mind was so preoccupied with getting to the office early this morning."

"Yes, these scones are adequate but not as good as the kind you get in England," he smirked. "I'd love to take you to my favorite bakery in England. I usually order the traditional sconces with heavy cream and strawberry preserve."

"With that British accent of yours you make a simple pastry sound so haughty," I giggled, "and there is no way I would ever eat a scone filled with globs of cream. That sounds so fattening. I think I'll stick with my yogurt."

"I'd still love for you to see the bakery. It's so quaint. I think once you got there, you wouldn't be able to resist a _traditional _Britishscones."

"Enough about fattening cream filled British scones! Drink your tea and let's get back to work."

My cell phone rang just as I made my way back to my desk. Alistair picked up the phone and before handing it to me glanced at the screen. "Edward. Oh, sorry."

Edward rarely called me, especially when he was on duty at the hospital. I looked to Alistair.

"Sorry, would you excuse me. I have to take this."

Alistair nodded as he got up and made his way just outside my office.

"Hi Edward, how are you? Aren't you on duty today," I asked excitedly.

"Yes . . . um hi Tanya . . . I hope I'm not disturbing you at work. I was calling . . ." but before I could finish she interrupted me.

"No, you're not disturbing me at all." _I anxiously hoped he was calling to invite me to celebrate Christmas with him._

"Um Tanya I don't mean to rush but I only have a few moments. . ."

"Oh I'm sorry. I completely understand," she giggled, "I'm sorry. You were saying."

As I spoke, I noticed Alistair impatiently staring at me. I raised one finger and mouthed _one minute okay._

"Anyway, I know it's completely last minute but if you're free for a quick lunch today . . ."

"A quick lunch sounds perfect. Just tell me where and when," I happily agreed.

"Well, I'll pick up some sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria and meet you at the patio tables. It's cold outside but I could really use some fresh air if you don't mind. Say about three."

"Fresh air sounds good. I got into the office way too early this morning. Three's fine. See you then."

"Okay, see you then. Sorry Tanya but I've got to go now. Bye

"Bye Edward, see you at three on the dot." I grinned like a school girl knowing Edward had called _me_ and asked _me_ to lunch.

Alistair walked back in with a stern look on his face. "If you're done with your phone call, can we get back to work now?" His tone sounded as stern as his face.

"Sorry for the interruption. Edward invited me for a quick lunch today. If you don't mind, we can work straight through and take a late lunch break. Say around 2:30?"

With a less than friendly tone and slight nod he answered, "Fine. Now let's get back to work."

The rest of the day we worked in uncomfortable silence. As I read over my documents, I tried to think what I had said that may have offended Alistair but my mind couldn't stay focused as it wandered to Edward and our upcoming lunch.

**EPOV**

As I tapped the call button, my heart began to race but not the way it raced whenever I thought of Bella. My heart nervously raced knowing I was going to hurt my friend.

She excitedly picked up on the second ring.

"_Hi Edward, how are you? Aren't you on duty today." _

Fuck, she sounded so happy, hopeful if I was being honest with myself.

"_Yes . . . um hi Tanya . . . I hope I'm not disturbing you at work. I was calling . . ." but before I could finish she interrupted me._

"_No, you're not disturbing me at all." _

Yup, definitely sounds hopeful.

"_Um Tanya I don't mean to rush but I only have a few moments. . ."_

"_Oh I'm sorry. I completely understand," she giggled, "I'm sorry. You were saying_."

"_Anyway, I know it's completely last minute but if you're free for a quick lunch today . . ." _

"_A quick lunch sounds perfect. Just tell me where and when," she happily agreed._

Fuck, fuck and double fuck. I'm a fucking dick.

"_Well, I'll pick up some sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria and meet you at the patio tables. It's cold outside but I could really use some fresh air if you don't mind. Say about three."_

There was no way in hell I was going to have this conversation in a busy hospital cafeteria. I didn't know how Tanya was going to react at my announcement. I wanted to make this as painless as possible. I didn't want her embarrassed if she got emotional.

"_Fresh air sounds good. I got into the office way too early this morning. Three's fine. See you then."_

"Okay, see you then. Sorry Tanya but I've got to go now. Bye."

I ended my call and made my way back to the conference room. The rest of the day I avoided thoughts of my upcoming lunch with Tanya. I focused on my patients and the attending physician and lab work and patient charts and the cold harsh stares of the ever present supervising resident.

Just before three I made my way to the cafeteria. With the lunch crowd gone, I was able to quickly grab a couple of wrapped sandwiches, tea for Tanya and a coffee for me.

Walking to the table, I spotted a smiling Tanya waving her hand to get my attention. I attempted a smile back as my heart raced. I took a few soothing breaths as I approached the table.

Fuck, fuck and fuck. This is going to be hard.

"Hey Tanya, thanks for meeting me." I tried to steady my voice as I spoke.

"Oh Edward, thank you for inviting me. Believe me I needed a break from the case I'm working on right now. You know I love seeing. My coworker brought some scones this morning. I snuck a couple for dessert," she cooed.

She was not making this easy for me but, then again, this isn't about me. It's about her.

"Thanks, they look delicious."

I placed her sandwich and tea in front of Tanya. She thanked me as we unwrapped and began to eat in silence. After a few bites, Tanya broke the silence.

"So what does your schedule look like for next week? I know first year residents usually get stuck at the hospital during the holidays."

Knowing what she was hinting at, I swallowed some of my sandwich before I answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much stuck there every day next week. I checked my schedule this morning. Luckily, I got the day after Christmas off but I do work Christmas day. Bah Humbug." I joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"So what are your plans? Are you spending the day with your family?" I noticed her smile slightly falter.

"I'm not really sure what my plans are for Christmas yet. Of course, I'm sure I'll visit my parents and sisters. Other than that, I'm free for the day. . ."

_Hint hint_

"Hey, since you're working Christmas day why don't I bring you a special lunch or dinner? My mom always makes a buffet for family and friends that drop by. I could bring . . ."

_This was it. I had to say something now before she went any further._

"Tanya," I interrupted, "Tanya, I invited you to lunch today because I need to talk to you about us."

I sounded much more formal and solemn than I had intended and that made her smile completely disappear. She put her sandwich down, took a deep breath before she slowly turned to me.

Her glistening tear filled eyes gave it away. She knew what I was going to say before I even began to talk.

I swallowed before I began _it's not you it's me_ speech.

"Tanya you're such a good friend," Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be as I ran my hand through my hair, ". . . I appreciate everything you have done for me. I like hanging out with you . . . going to the movies and . . . the dinners . . ." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "We have so much in common _but_ . . ."

"But it's not me it's you," she whispered through her tears.

"I know that is such a cliché but it's true. I like you. I want us to remain friends but I think we see this relationship differently."

"Honestly Tanya, how would you define us? Honestly."

She sucked in a deep breathe trying to control her tears before she spoke. "I like you Edward . . . I enjoy spending time with you." She wiped a falling tear from her cheek before she continued. "I thought you liked spending time with me too."

"I _do_ like you Tanya just not in the way I think you like me. Am I right?" Fuck, I sounded like such a fucking douchebag.

"But you could learn to like me . . . love me . . ."

When I heard that word _love_ come out of her mouth I realized how naïve I had been. She felt way more for me than I had thought. I minutely shook my head side to side.

"Tanya, maybe in another life time we would be perfect for each other but I don't want to lead you on. Believe it or not, I respect you too much as a friend but I don't see us ever being anything more than good friends . . . I know _right now_ you probably never want to see me again but . . . but I hope someday we can still be friends."

I tried to place my hand on hers but she pulled away from my touch. Yup, I had officially just broken up our non-romantic relationship. I felt like the douchebag that I am. Tanya looked, well, Tanya looked heartbroken.

We sat in silence. We didn't talk or look at each other or touch or food. In my peripheral, I could occasionally see Tanya's shoulders shake.

My lunch break was ending and I needed to get back on the floor as soon as possible. I had no alternative so I broke our silence.

"Tanya, you don't know how truly sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you . . ."

"But you did," she whispered as I shook my head in agreement.

"My break's almost over. I need to get back. I hate leaving you . . ." I nervously stuttered.

"Just go Edward. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," she whispered in a nearly inaudible voice. "I'll be fine." A new stream of tears fell down her checks. "Go."

I was at a lost. I didn't know what else to say or what else to do. I rewrapped the rest of my uneaten sandwich, picked up my coffee and stood up. Tanya's eyes still fixed on the table. Before I walked away, I whispered a final _I'm sorry_ before I heard heartbreaking sobs.

I tossed my uneaten lunch in a nearby trash can. My appetite had all but disappeared. I pulled my cell phone out and sent two quick texts.

**I just talked to Tanya. I hurt her mom. I am officially a fucking douchebag – ur douchebag baby boy**

**Can I call you later tonite? I really need to hear your voice – E**

**U r not a douchebag. U did what had to be done. Tanya is too nice a person to be lead on. I'm sorry she was hurt. 3 u my nondouchebag baby boy **

I didn't get a response from Bella but I was back on the floor so I had to focus.

**TPOV**

I don't know how long I sat and silently cried after Edward left. When my tears finally stopped I took a few cleansing breaths. I wiped the residual tears off my check. I looked around at nothing at all before pulling out my cell phone. I dialed the number, took a few small breaths, and listened to the ringing phone.

"Alistair McBain speaking," he answered formally.

"Alistair, it's um . . . it's Tanya . . . listen I'm not feeling very well. I won't be coming back to the office today. It must have been something I ate for lunch."

Alistair's tone immediately changed to concern. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you, I think I'll feel better if I just lie down and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow . . . bye." Without giving him a chance to respond, I hung up as the tears came again.

**EPOV**

Luckily or, more to the point, cowardly I was so busy the rest of my shift I didn't have time to allow my mind to wander to Tanya or Bella.

I had been on my shift for fourteen hours and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I made my way to my car feeling like a fucking dick. Maybe I should check on Tanya. Maybe I should send her a text to see how she's doing. Maybe I had hurt her enough and I needed to give her some time.

On my way home my stomach growled. I had survived on coffee most of the day having only taken a few bites of my sandwich during lunch. I thought about going to a drive thru but just didn't have the energy. I just needed to take a shower, get into bed and forget this day ever happened.

Walking to my apartment, I pulled out my cell phone and noticed I still hadn't heard from Bella. I felt disappointed. As I turned the corner, I saw a figure sitting near my door. As I got closer, she stood up pulling out her earbuds.

We stood in silence for a moment before she moved to hug me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and made soothing circles on my back. I tightly wrapped my arms around her. We held on tightly to each other.

She finally pulled away and looked into my tired eyes.

"Are you hungry," she whispered with concern.

I nodded.

"Let's get inside. You go take a long hot shower and I'll cook."

After my shower, I dressed in a grey undershirt and plaid sleep pants. In bare feet, I followed the smell of roast beef and garlic potatoes. My stomach growled.

"Well I didn't cook. I microwaved," she laughed, "but I served it on a plate. Now sit down and eat. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer would be great. Thank you"

Not saying a word, Bella sipped on a beer while I ate. When I finished, she took the plate to the sink, rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. She then took my hand and led me to my room.

She motioned for me to lie down. I willingly complied. She turned on my IPod and lowered the volume before turning off the light. With the dimmest of moonlight, I could see her silhouette as she undressed and climbed into my bed wearing our hoodie.

My heart raced as she pressed her back to my chest. She reached back for my arms, brought them to the front and locked my arms with her.

I tangled my legs with hers and she hugged me tighter. I let out a long exhausted breathe.

"Go to sleep," she whispered as the music softly played in the background.

In my unconscious state I think I smiled when I heard, _When I fall in love it will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love . . . _

**A/N: This was a very difficult chapter to write. I would love to hear what you think. Don't be too hard on Tanya. Who doesn't love Edward!**

_**When I Fall in Love**_** written by Frank Cole sung by Rick Astley.**


	17. Need

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Also, I do not own Marge Simpson, Carol Brady, June Cleaver, Lorelai Gilmore, Claire Dunphy, Kitty Foreman, or Rick Astley.**

_Previously from Chapter 16_

_My heart raced as she pressed her back to my chest. She reached back for my arms, brought them to the front and locked my arms with hers. _

_I tangled my legs with hers and she hugged me tighter. I let out a long exhausted breathe._

"_Go to sleep," she whispered as the music softly played in the background._

_In my unconscious state I think I smiled when I heard, When I fall in love it will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love . . ._

**Chapter 17 Need**

**BPOV**

How the hell did I get hoodwinked into spending Christmas week with complete strangers? Okay, not complete strangers now but strange none the less. Who invites a stranger to spend Christmas week with them? Bossy momma bear Esme that's who.

Yanking off my chucks, I flopped on my bed and wrapped my blanket around me. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and, after my early morning walk and interrogation breakfast with the Cullen women, I was more than ready for some much needed rest. I closed my eyes greeted with images of sparkling green eyes . . . and cooper bronze unruly hair . . . and our lust filled kisses. Grudgingly, I shook those dazzling images away. Thinking about Edward and his eyes and that hair and his smile and his kisses was the exact reason my body found itself in the current state of sleeplessness. I needed a nap now. If I continued with this train of thought, I would never get to sleep and I would be dead on my feet at work.

Instead, I thought of Esme. From the few times I had spoken with Esme I got the impression that she was one fierce momma bear. I admired the way she and Alice spoke so freely. I pictured Esme as a slightly older slightly more overbearing version of Claire Dunphy, with hints of a modern day June Cleaver who most likely kept an impeccable home and had dinner on the table when Dr. Cullen got home from the hospital, of a kind-hearted Carol Brady who would kiss away the boo boo, of the saintly Marge Simpson and her disapproving scowl when she caught you with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar and of Lorelai Gilmore who you could confide your deepest darkest secrets or troubles and then easily resolve your dilemma with illogical logic and a shot or two of tequila. Then I thought of what I had seen of Esme and Edward's relationship and tossed in the ever-smothering Kitty Foreman into the mix for good measure. Kitty is to Eric as Esme is to Edward. I smiled at my juvenile analogy. Yes, I liked Esme Cullen. It didn't hurt that Edward had inherited her pale skin, emerald green eyes and cooper bronze hair. She was a constant reminder of Edward.

She appeared truly content with her life. As much as I loved Renee, I tried to picture growing up with a mother like Esme someone who _was_ the mother so _I could_ be the child. I contemplated how differently my life might have been if I had the opportunity to be a kid not a kid/parent. Would I be traveling the country alone, sleeping in a rented single room, living out of a backpack? Would I be so opposed to settling down with a home and family? I needed to stop thinking about Esme and her June Cleaver life. Unknowingly, she had me questioning the way I was living my life but I didn't want to question my life; I wanted to live it. So there, I pouted like a petulant child.

Great, I thought thinking about Esme instead of Edward would lull me to sleep. Instead, thinking of her had the opposite effect. I was wide awake. Expeditious thoughts of uncertainty flashed through my mind. I needed to sleep. Angrily, I got up, grabbed my IPod, stuffed my ear buds in my ear and hit play. I would not think of beautiful Edward or perfect June Cleaver Esme or how I was living my life. I would not think; I would sleep.

For the next couple of hours, I was dead to the world. I could have easily slept for five more hours but my subconscious warned me it was time to wake up. Yawned and stretched my stiff body. I quickly showered and changed into my work clothes before walking to the bus stop. I was tempted to send Edward a text but I knew he would be busy so I dropped my phone back in my purse.

Even with the excitement of holiday hustle and bustle, my five hour shift dragged. Tonight I was going straight home, text Edward a good night and sleep like the dead. On my bus ride home, I checked my text messages.

_**I expect ur bags packed and ready to go bright & early Monday morning - I will pick u up at 8am SHARP! 3 u - momma bear**_

I quietly laughed and rolled my eyes at her message.

_**Fyi – we are going to speak in length about your current living arrangement. ; )**_

And cue the eye roll, as I deleted that message. I smiled and my heart raced a bit when I saw the next text was from Edward.

_**Can I call you later tonite? I really need to hear your voice – E **_

My brow furrowed with concern as I reread his text. This was not like the usual playful texts Edward sent. He had sent the text just after 3:30 a half hour after I had started my shift. Worried I immediately opened the next text.

_**My baby boy needs to talk and I don't think he needs to talk to his mom this time. Please call me as soon as possible. **_

Esme had sent her text shortly after Edward's. Something was wrong I gathered from the seriousness of her text. I speculated, directly or indirectly, I was somehow involved.I immediately called Esme. She picked up on the first ring. She had been waiting for my call.

"Bella, thank you for calling me." She sounded subdued, sad even.

"Esme, I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I just got off of work and saw your text. Is anything wrong with Edward? I got this cryptic message from him earlier today." I hurried through my words.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to worry you. Edward's fine. I mean physically he's fine, emotionally, I'm not so sure. He just really needs to talk. I think it would be better if he talked to you instead of me this time."

"Me? Why do you think he would need to talk to me instead of you?"

Esme laughed, "Oh sweetie, I know my son and I know right now he needs _you_ right not his mom."

"Do you think he's off his shift yet? I could call him . . ."

"Could I ask a huge favor of you?" Esme interrupted. "I think what Edward needs to talk about might better be said in person. To be honest, I don't even know if he will be ready to talk but, if he _is_ it would be better to talk in person."

"You want me to go to his apartment? Tonight? Right now?" I asked shocked at her suggestion.

"He'll probably be getting home soon. I really hate asking. I know you just got off work but . . ." Esme began to ramble.

I thought for a split second before I asked Esme for Edward's address.

"You are not taking the bus right now. You don't even know where he lives. Do you?" She snorted. "Listen, you're doing me an extremely huge favor. I will pick you up and drive you there myself. I know I'm asking a lot from you Bella but, as you know, I would do anything for my children."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled. "Okay, give me five minutes to jump in the shower. I'll be waiting for you. Just honk."

A relieved Esme copiously thanked me before hanging up. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth and redressed and anxiously waited for Esme.

As I waited, I thought how I had so immediately, so trustingly connected with the Cullen family. In my travels, I had met other people, other families but none had impinged on my life like this. The thought scared me. I heard a faint honk. I grabbed my purse and ran to her car.

Before I could shut the door, Esme began to thank me again. I reassured her thanks were not necessary. I only hoped that we were doing the right thing, _and _ that I would somehow be able to help.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about why Edward is upset? I think it would help if I knew what I was walking into. I don't want to say anything that might upset him more."

"To be perfectly honest Bella, I don't know any details. I can tell you that he text me this afternoon and was very disappointed in himself. I think this story is something that Edward needs to tell you not me."

Concern must have covered my face.

"Oh don't worry too much sweetie." She patted my hand lightly. "I promise it's not as bad as I'm probably making it out to be. I just can't stomach my baby boy being upset and as much as it pains me to say he needs you more than he needs me right now."

"He did text me saying he _needed to hear my voice_," I whispered.

That little statement put the first real smile on Esme's face since I got in the car.

"Here we are then. Let's go wait for him inside. I have my own key." She winked as she waved the key in the air.

"With all due respect Esme, I would feel more comfortable waiting for Edward alone. I don't know . . . I think seeing his mom and his girl . . . I mean seeing both of us might be a bit overwhelming don't you think?"

"His girlfriend huh," she smirked.

I knew I was blushing. "No! I didn't mean _girlfriend_. I meant I'm a _girl_ and a _friend_," I stuttered as Esme's smirk grew into an all-knowing smug grin. "Oh, never mind."

"I think you're right Bella. Here's his key. If he's not home yet, just let yourself in and wait although, Jasper _might_ be home. I don't know his schedule for this week."

I shook my head no. "Absolutely not, I will not take Edward's house key and let myself in. No, no way. And that _young lady_ is final." I looked to Esme with a seriously arched brow. "You said if he's not home he should be home shortly. I'll just wait outside his door. What's his apartment number?" Before she could even think to argue, I included, "and that's that."

"Seventeen," she mumbled as she withdrew her key.

In the short time I had known Esme I don't think it is very often that she doesn't get her way. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered thanks before letting myself out.

"Call me when you need a ride home. I'll be up," she called out with _her_ brow arched.

I shook my head in acknowledgement as I walked toward Edward's apartment. I knocked twice on the door and waited. No answer. I dropped to the floor, brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and I rested my head. I closed my eyes to think. I didn't know what kind of night I was in for. Rest sounded reasonable.

It wasn't too long before I heard footsteps. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. I stood up as he walked closer.

For a moment, we stood in silence before I moved to hug him. There was no thought in my action just instinct. I wrapped my arms around his waist making soothing circles on his back. Edward tightly wrapped his arms around me. We held on tightly to each other.

I finally pulled away and looked into his tired eyes.

"Are you hungry," I whispered with concern.

He nodded.

"Let's get inside. You go take a long hot shower and I'll cook."

While Edward showered, I wandered his apartment seeing Esme's obvious handiwork everywhere I looked before making my way to the kitchen. I opened his refrigerator and freezer looking for something I could cook up quickly. I laughed suspecting Esme, not Edward or Jasper, stocked the fridge. Esme had said if it were up to men it would be fast food or starvation. I grabbed a home cooked frozen meal and placed it in the microwave. Yup, how's that for fast. While the meal reheated, I searched for a plate and silverware. The microwave buzzed and I plated the meal. Just then I heard the shower turn off.

A bare footed Edward, dressed in a grey undershirt and plaid sleep pants, walked into the kitchen. He smelled the air as I heard his stomach growl.

"Well I didn't cook. I microwaved," I laughed, "but I served it on a plate. Now sit down and eat. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer would be great. Thank you"

Not saying a word, I sipped on a beer while Edward ate. When he finished, I took the plate to the sink, rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. I then took his hand and led him to his bed room.

I motioned for him to lie down. Willingly, he complied. I turned on the IPod that sat on the dock and lowered the volume before turning off the light. With the dimmest of moonlight, I undressed leaving _our_ hoodie on before climbing into his bed.

My heart raced as I pressed my back to his chest. She reached back for his arms, brought them to the front and wrapped his arms with mine.

At that intimate gesture, he tangled his legs with mine and I hugged him tighter. He let out a long exhausted breathe.

"Go to sleep," I whispered as the music softly played in the background.

I couldn't see but I could feel Edward succumb to sleep. His body had relaxed and occasionally I heard mumbling. I silently giggled at his incoherent mumbling.

The sad exhausted look I saw on Edward's face told me that whatever he needed to say could wait. I thought again how I immediately, so trustingly connected with the Cullen family but more importantly that indescribable electrical cosmic connection I felt with Edward. At that final thought, I hugged his arms more tightly before falling asleep. I smiled when I heard, _When I fall in love it will be forever Or I'll never fall in love . . ._

I felt velvet soft kisses across my neck and I groaned in appreciation. My dreams of Edward were vivid but I had never felt this aroused. My breathing deepened as his teeth captured my earlobe before licking the tip withhis wet tongue. His tongue moved to the outline of my ear. _Best dream ever. _His tongue traveled back to my neck as his teeth lightly bit and his lips sucked. I turned on my back tilting my head up giving him more access to my neck. I moaned again as his tongue licked and his lips kissed and sucked across my neck. My hands floated over his face and up to his unruly hair as my fingers massaged and grabbed on tightly. He sucked harder and I moaned in pleasure. I lifted my leg over his hip and pulled him closer feeling the friction I needed. He moaned _Bella_ and my eyes shot opened.

"Edward! Edward, wake up. Edward," I whispered in a panic as my heart raced.

He moaned my name again before slowly opening _his_ eyes. Our eyes locked before realization hit him.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was dreaming" Edward cried as he scrambled to pull away from me. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, stop. Stop," I said more firmly as I tried to calm him.

"Don't apologize 'cause um . . . I kinda um . . . um enjoyed it . . . I thought um . . . I thought I was dreaming too," I embarrassingly admitted trying to avoid his eyes. Thank goodness it was still dark out. I could feel my face heat with blush.

I pulled him to me as we lay back down and spooned. I noticed his lower half of his body did not meet mine. I wickedly smiled for a moment until I felt his heart racing as fast as mine.

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered into my ear.

Without saying a word, I shook my head. I waited for my breathing to slow before I spoke.

"What time do you have to get up?" I asked softly.

"5:00 a.m." He softly answered back.

I peeked at the glowing blue numbers of his alarm clock, 4:43.

"You've got about fifteen minutes. Do you want to try go back to sleep . . . or we could talk."

"I hurt someone yesterday," he stated in hushed remorse tone. "I hurt a good friend, a really good friend who has never been anything but nice to me."

"Did you mean to hurt your friend?"

He didn't answer. I could feel his head nod no.

"Do you want to tell me how you hurt your friend?"

"I told her we could only _ever_ be friends," he whispered. "I had lied to myself. I knew she felt more for me than I felt for her but I ignored her feelings."

"Did you ever tell her you felt more for her than you really did?" My heart raced thinking about Edward telling his friend that he loved her.

Again, he didn't answer but simply nodded no. "No, I liked her as a friend but nothing serious." I felt ashamed that I was relieved by his answer.

"From your behavior, I take it she didn't take it very well. Am I right?"

"No, she didn't take it very well. I tried to tell her it wasn't her, it was me but . . ."

Before he could finish his sentence, I interrupted him. "Oh Edward, please don't tell me you gave her the "_it's not you, it's me"_ line."

"But it wasn't her. It was me. I told her I still wanted to be friends . . ."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you gave her the _"let's be friends"_ line too. Men can be so dense sometimes. Poor girl, she must have been devastated."

"But I do still want to be friends. We have a lot in common. We know a lot of the same people. We enjoy each other's company." I had to admit I felt jealousy stir at his innocent words.

We were silent for a few moments before I asked, "Why did you tell her you could only be friends?"

Waiting for his answer felt like an eternity. My breathing deepened as my heart raced.

"Because of you," he whispered as I felt his heart race.

I closed my eyes at his words. "I'm so sorry you hurt someone you care for. I'm sorry you're hurting too."

We silently held each other until the alarm clock went off. I reached over, turned the alarm off and got out of the bed.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use the bathroom ," I asked sheepishly. I don't know why I was embarrassed. We had slept together and had a hot and heavy session of foreplay.

When I returned to the bedroom I saw Edward gathering clothes.

"Do you mind if I put some coffee on?" I wasn't quite sure what to say or do. At least, making coffee would keep me busy.

"Please, I forgot to set the timer last night. I'm just gonna go get ready okay." He sounded a bit uncomfortable too as he tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Opening some of the cupboards doors, I searched for the coffee and filters. I filled the coffee pot with water as I filled the pot with hazelnut flavored coffee. As the coffee brewed, I wondered if I should scramble some eggs for Edward. I went back to his room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Edward, I could scramble some eggs for you if you want." I yelled over the running water.

"Thanks that would be great. Would you mind adding a couple for Jazz too?"

"No problem. They'll be ready in a few minutes."

With that I went back to the kitchen to be surprised by who I assumed was Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You scared me."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And who might you be?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Bella Swan and you've got to be Jasper." I reached my hand out to him.

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Jasper Whitlock at your service," he answered as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Whitlock or can I call you Jasper," I teased.

"Jasper's fine," he acknowledged as he poured to tumblers of coffee.

"I'm going to make some scrambled eggs. How many would you like _Jasper_?" I teased exaggerating his name.

"Thanks darling. Two would be great," he answered while looking in the freezer. "Ta-dah, I found it. The last roast beef and mashed potatoes. Ha, Edward's gonna be pissed. This is his favorite."

"He had that for dinner last night. It smelled divine. Esme must be a fantastic cook."

As we continued our conversation, I scrambled and cooked the eggs. I popped a couple of slices of bread in the toaster for good measure. Just as I plated the food and buttered the toast, Edward appeared in the kitchen dressed for the hospital.

Jasper turned to Edward with another wicked smile. "Hey man."

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes as I handed him his plate of eggs and toast. Instead of sitting at the table, Edward and Jasper inhaled their breakfast while standing at the kitchen counter. As they inhaled their food, I excused myself.

"Um Bella," Jasper called.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Nice legs," he said through another smirk before Edward punched him in the arm.

"OH MY GOD!" I looked down to my naked legs, looked back up to a smirking Jasper and I blushed fifty shades of red before I ran to Edward's room and quickly dressed.

Once decent, I met Edward and Jasper in the living room. Jasper was throwing his backpack over his shoulders as he picked up his keys.

"Bye Bella. Nice meeting you. Thanks for breakfast." He smirked.

Oh yeah, I'm going to get him back. In my best southern belle drawl I answered, "Oh, you're most welcome kind sir. It was a pleasure meeting you too. I'll be sure to tell my dear friend, a Miss Alice Cullen, how much you admired my legs."

Jasper's eyes bugged out for a brief moment before he snorted. "You're good. Edward, my man, I'd keep an eye on this one. She's a live wire," he said before waving a good bye.

I turned back to Edward and noticed a sad smile on his face.

"You gonna be okay today?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for last night. I can't tell you how much it meant to me to see you waiting at my door."

"Listen. When you have time we'll talk some more okay. Right now I know you have to get to the hospital. Let's get going."

With that we walked out the door and in the direction of Edward's car before he paused.

"Wait a minute. How did you get here last night? Please don't tell me you took a bus at night," he thought for a brief moment, "Wait! How did you know my address?" He rambled off question after question before the answers dawned on him.

"Mom,Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll have to drive fast but I'm taking you home. You are not going to wait alone for a bus at 5:30 in the morning. It's still dark out. No argument."

"Edward, if you take me home you're going to be late. Believe me. I will be fine. Drop me off at the bus stop and I _promise_ I will text you the moment I walk in my door. I will not have you be late on my account. Now let's go, you're wasting time."

He did not look happy but he knew I was right so begrudgingly he agreed.

When I pointed to my stop Edward pulled the car over. I leaned in toward him, cupped his face and gave him a soft passionate kiss. I smiled as Edward returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"You have to go," I whispered through our kiss and he nodded.

"The very moment," he ordered out the window.

"Yes sir, the very moment," I responded while saluting. "Now go before you're late."

I walked to the stop as I watched him drive away.

I pulled out my phone and typed a text.

_**I know it's early - Are you up- Bella**_

_**I'm up – you didn't call me last night - did you take the bus home last night young lady? – Esme**_

_**Nope, still at Edward's but w**__**aiting for the bus (cringe) now–Bella**_

_**WHERE?! – I'll be right there young lady.**_

I sent her the names of the cross streets and waited knowing once she arrived I was going to be in big trouble. I smiled.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I would love to hear what you think.**


	18. Coffee in the Morning

**A/N: My story is not beta'd so sorry for mistakes in the last chapter. I went back and tidied up a bit. I like a **_**slow burn**_** but now that E/T has parted ways we will see much more of E/B.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

_Previously from Chapter 17 Need_

_I pulled out my phone and typed a text._

_I know it's early - Are you up- Bella_

_I'm up – you didn't call me last night - did you take the bus home last night young lady? – Esme_

_Nope, still at Edward's but waiting for the bus (cringe) now–Bella_

_WHERE?! – I'll be right there young lady._

_I sent her the names of the cross streets and waited knowing once she arrived I was going to be in big trouble. I smiled._

**Chapter 18 Coffee in the Morning**

**BPOV**

Esme must have driven like a speed demon. Before I knew it, she was tooting her horn to get my attention. She pulled to the curb as I hopped in.

Trying to beat her at her own game I immediately began to speak. "First, let me apologize for not calling you last night Esme. I hope you didn't wait up _too long_ but you were right," shaking my head in agreement. "A phone call wouldn't have helped him last night. Edward needed someone. You know your baby boy so well. I admire that." Yes ma'am, I was laying it on think.

"Ohhh . . . don't you even try to butter me up missy. How dare you even consider taking the bus this early in the morning! I can't believe my baby boy didn't take you home. Just wait until I see him. He's going to hear it from me . . ."

"Edward did try to give me a ride home but, if he had, he would have been late. I promised him I would text him as soon as I got home. Please don't be made at him," I pouted. "That reminds me. I better text him now before I forget."

_**Got in a car with a raving lunatic won't be home for a while if ever bahahaha – have a good day at the hospital- everything will be fine - B**_

Before I had a chance to put my phone away it vibrated with a text message.

_**It's six in the morning – how did she escape from the asylum so early lmao - btw thanks for coming over last night- seeing you was just what I needed– & sorry for the way I woke you up this morning AND I'm really embarrassed for . . . sorry gotta go - E**_

I must have blushed when I read the last line of Edward's text.

"Aren't you feeling well sweetie? You're all flushed." Esme reached over placing the back of her hand to my forehead. "Nope, no fever. I hope you're not coming down with something," she voiced with fake concern. "Perhaps I should ask Edward to give you a thorough examination," she goaded.

"Ewww, you_ are_ a raving lunatic you know that? Yes, I'm fine. An examination is not necessary." I teased back. "But in all seriousness, you were right. A phone call wouldn't have been enough. He was quite upset."

"Do you want to talk about it," Esme whispered.

I nodded looking my car window.

"Do you work today?"

"Not until later this afternoon." I continued to look out the window as I answered.

"Let's go to my house. I can make some breakfast while we talk. You can help me cook for my boys. I assume their freezer is running low."

I snorted, "Yeah, Jasper took the last roast beef and garlic mashed potatoes this morning."

Esme pulled into the driveway of the most indescribably beautiful homes I had ever seen. I didn't know much about architecture but the style appeared to possibly be early Victorian or Queen Anne. The exterior of the three-story house was painted two shades of white, a flat pale white with a glossy darker white on the borders, columns and friezes. The top of the home started with a dark fish scale wood shingled hipped roof, spindled friezes and columns, beveled glass windows, a second story balcony and a wrap-around porch. Multicolored Christmas lights and garland outlined every inch of the exterior. An enormous fir tree perfectly decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments centered the large center window. From top to bottom, the Cullen's home was magnificent.

I let out an exasperated breath. _These people couldn't get any more perfect_ I thought. June Cleaver in a perfect June Cleaver home. Figures and, yet, I think I could grow to love this raving lunatic with her perfect life and perfect home.

"What's that matter sweetie?"

I could do nothing but point to her home as if it wasn't obvious what I was thinking.

"It's just a home . . ."

"That's not just a home . . . that's . . . that's . . . I have no words for what that is. It's absolutely the most exquisite home I have ever seen in my life."

"Thank you but if you don't mind I would really like to get inside my exquisite home. I'm freezing my ass off out here," she laughed.

I followed Esme through the front door wiping my feet a few more times than necessary as I walked into her fairy tale home. I gasped as she grabbed my hand dragging me to the kitchen.

"Esme your home is . . ." I shook my head, "I can't even describe . . . absolutely breathtaking doesn't even describe it . . . just beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Believe me when we bought it, it didn't look like this," she waved her arms in the direction her home. "It took an enormous amount of planning, research, designing and remodeling to get it in its current state. Now, come and sit down. Let's have some coffee while I make us some breakfast. Carlisle should be getting up soon."

"I'm not that hungry. I made some scrambled eggs for Edward and Jasper this morning but, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie, ask me anything."

"Why were you up so early this morning? I don't mean to be nosy . . . just curious. I _love_ to sleep especially in the winter. I love to cuddle under warm blankets. Fall and winter are my favorite seasons. Plus, believe it or not, I'm not much of a morning person unless I've get about three cups of coffee in me," I chuckled.

"I'm usually up this early every day including weekends. It started when Carlisle and I were first married. We married just as he started his residency. I thought it was romantic to get up and brew fresh coffee for my handsome doctor husband. Then I would cook him breakfast and pack him a homemade lunch to take to the hospital. By the time he had finished his residency, I had Edward and Alice. Early morning became my mommy time." Laughing she continued, "I did try to sleep late once the kids were older but my body had its own built in alarm clock. Watching the breaking dawn over a freshly brewed cup of coffee is now my favorite time of day. So, whether I like it or not, I'm a morning person," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, how about a cup of coffee?"

Esme poured two cups of coffee and placed an empty cup near the coffee pot. I sat at the kitchen island as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast. When finished she placed the meal on the island, gave me a plate and fork and instructed me to help myself.

As we ate in comfortable silence, Dr. Cullen made his way to the empty coffee cup. As he poured his coffee, Esme got up and plated his breakfast. We greeted each other before he joined us at the island.

"So . . . what are you two lovely ladies doing up so early this morning?" teased Carlisle.

"Ohhhh . . . let me think," she looked up rolling her eyes side to side as she tapped her lips with her finger ". . . um, first we're going to whip up a pitcher of margaritas . . . tie one on . . . then we're heading down to the docks to pick up a couple of sailors. Doesn't that sound like fun Bella?" Esme asked as she winked.

"Hey! Weren't you going to invite me," mumbled Alice from somewhere in the house.

"Well you ladies have fun. Sweetheart, do you think you'll be back in time for dinner or should I pick up something on the way home?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends if I get lucky or not. I'll have to text you later and let you know."

"You do that." Carlisle winked back before he firmly wrapped Esme in his arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

As the kiss continued, a sleepy disheveled Alice wondered to the coffee pot and poured a cup. I stared at my plate trying to avoid the current make out scene happening right in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bet you won't find someone at the docks who can kiss you like that woman," smirked Dr. Cullen as he pulled away from a satisfied looking dazed Esme.

"Can you please stop? We have company and it is way too early in the morning for you two to start your nonsense," scolded an annoyed Alice.

As Carlisle said his goodbyes and gave Esme one last kiss, Alice and I nibbled on breakfast.

"Alice, you don't have your own apartment," I asked trying to make small talk as Esme and Carlisle continued their goodbye kiss.

"Nooo," she whined. "I wanted to move in with Edward but Jasper called first dibs. I'm staying here until I get my business off the ground. For now, it's a good idea financially. Besides, mom said she missed having me around."

"So how did she trap into coming here so early in this morning?"

A grinning Esme walked passed Alice pinching her arm. Alice winced in pain.

"I did not trap her. I saved her from having to take the bus home at almost six in the morning."

"What were you doing up at six in the morning?"

"Oh she stayed overnight at your brother's apartment," informed Esme as she wagged her eyebrows up and down.

"Ohhhhh. _Edward and Bella sitting on a tree . . .,"_ Alice childishly sang.

"It wasn't like that. So stop Alice. He needed someone to talk to. _Your mother_," I emphasized, "thought it would be better if I talked to him in person. He was upset. I warmed him dinner. We went to sleep and this morning we spoke. End of story."

Alice shook her head side to side. "Um Bella, I think you missed something."

I thought for a moment. "No, that's it." _I wasn't going to mention our dreamy make out session._

"Well, if that's it, how do you explain that hickey on your neck?"

Alice winked at Esme. Esme smirked at me. For the second time this morning, I blushed fifty shades of red as I looked at my reflection in the toaster.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I forced the hood around my neck. "Great! How I am going to work looking like a seventeen year old girl with her first hicky. Great. Just great."

"Well, we're waiting," Alice and Esme said in unison.

"No comment."

"So how was my baby boy? Was he really upset?" Esme asked in a more serious tone. _Thanks for changing the embarrassing subject momma bear._

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this . . . What if Edward doesn't want me to discuss this? I wouldn't want to break his confidence . . . And why didn't you tell me Edward had a girlfriend? A girlfriend he felt the need to break up with because of _me_. I feel so guilty."

"Sweetie, Tanya . . ."

Jealously, I cringed hearing her name for the first time.

"Tanya wasn't Edward's girlfriend but she wanted to be. She a sweet girl, I mean woman, and we all knew she felt more for Edward than just friendship but the moment I saw you and Edward I knew Tanya didn't have a chance. A blind person could see the sparks that fly between you and Edward. Edward never talked about Tanya the way he talked about you."

My heart raced hearing that he had talked about me to his family. "Edward talked about me? Why would be talk about me? We only met a few times."

"Edward talked about you for a while until he believed he would never see you again. That's all I'm saying. If you want to know more, you have to talk to Edward. I did, however, scold him for not getting your phone number the day of we ate at the pizzeria. A mother always knows what's best for her child." She winked at me as I tried not to smile.

Esme sipped on her coffee before she continued, "Once you and Edward reconnected, I knew Tanya was out of the picture. I advised Edward to speak to her as soon as possible. Tanya is a good person and needed to understand Edward's true feelings for her or lack thereof I should say. I knew he only saw her as a good friend; he _needed_ to be honest with her. I know she must be hurting right now and, for that, I am sorry. I also know my baby boy. I knew he would feel guilty and punish himself for hurting a good friend."

"And Bella," interrupted Alice, "Edward couldn't have broken up with Tanya. Despite what she may have wanted or felt . . . I know that sounds harsh . . . but Edward and Tanya were never an official couple. Edward really does like her as just a friend. He really does just like her as a friend _and_ you know how us girls hate that _just friends _status. Unfortunately for Tanya, in Edward's case, it was true. So don't feel too guilty okay." Alice tried to reassure me.

"But I _do_ feel guilty. Edward was very upset last night . . . and poor Tanya . . . I don't even know her but . . . but to have someone breakup with you . . . oh my God . . . to have someone breakup with you just before Christmas! Now I feel even more horrible," I shook my head in disgust.

"Now you listen to me young lady . . ."

"Oh no, you're gonna get it now. She used young lady," smirked Alice.

"Alice hush. Look at me Bella," Esme waited until I faced her, "did you give my baby boy an ultimatum that it was either Tanya or you?"

I shook my head no. "I would never do that! I didn't even know Edward had a girlfriend . . ."

Esme scowled as I spoke.

"I didn't know Edward had a friend that felt more for him than he felt for her. Nonetheless, I still feel guilty."

"As I knew my baby boy would feel guilty, _but _Edward would have felt even guiltier if he hadn't spoken with Tanya. He does respect her too much to lead her on. At breakfast the other day, you felt there was someone in Edward's life didn't you?"

I nodded, "So why didn't you tell me about Tanya when I asked."

"It wasn't for me to say. That was for Edward to explain."

"Now enough of _The Days of Our Lives _drama, we've got some cooking to do before I head down to the docks," chuckled Esme.

Esme, Alice and I spent the rest of the morning cooking meals for Edward and Jasper and getting to know each other better. As we cooked and talked and laughed, Esme entered next week's baking fest schedule in my phone. I was fascinated by Alice's impending business plans and how Esme continually confirmed she was making the right decision about her career. I learned that Alice held a degree in Marketing and Entrepreneurship and hoped to start her own Public Relations firm. When Alice talked business I could tell she was a forced to be reckoned with.

By the early afternoon, I needed to get home and ready for work. Esme graciously offered to drive me home. She said that I could help her carry the newly cooked meals and load Edward's freezer on the way. I gladly agreed in exchange for the ride home.

As we drove to Edward's apartment, Esme and I spoke again of the Tanya slash Edward situation. Curiosity got the best of me. I asked Esme to tell me more about Tanya. When she finished I berated myself for asking. With Esme's description of Tanya, I envisioned Edward and Tanya side by side. They seemed perfect for each other in every way. I suddenly felt ill.

Once at Edward's, I stocked the meals in the freezer as Esme gathered a few bags of laundry. She mumbled something about being the laundry fairy too and I laughed. I noticed a scribble note addressed to Esme from Jasper attached to the refrigerator door.

"Looks like Jasper has a special order," I called out.

"What does that boy want now," she laughed. "I don't know how many times I've told him he can just text me his special orders."

I handed her the nearly illegible note.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us next week. The staff on his floor is having a Christmas day potluck. He needs a casserole for six to eight. Shame on him he knows me better than that." Esme tapped her finger to her lip apparently thinking what to cook. Esme grabbed her phone quickly typing a text. A moment she received a text in response and she smiled a satisfied looking smile. She smiled, "Yup, good thing you're spending the week. We have lots to do."

My phone vibrated just as Esme pulled into my driveway. It was a text from Edward.

_**Can't stop thinking about you - If you're not busy tonite, I would love another sleepover – I slept so peaceful with you in my arms. I promise there will not be a repeat performance of this morning's activities – unless you ask ; ) seriously, would love to see you again – let me know I could pick you up on my way home– E**_

My silly smile must have given me away as Esme smirked. Ignoring her smirk, I leaned in giving Esme a hug and quick kiss promising to see her early next week for our baking fest.

Walking to my room, I text Edward back. _**I'll be waiting. text me when you get here.- B **_I smiled all the way to work. I think I smiled the entire time I was at work too.

Around 8:30 my phone vibrated. I didn't even read it but quickly slung up my bag over my shoulder and ran to Edward's waiting car.

Inside the car, I threw my bag in the back seat. I leaned into Edward, cupped his face in my hands and captured his lower lip with my teeth just as he captured my upper lip. Our lips sucked, our teeth bit and tongues fought for dominance. My fingers weaved into his unruly hair as I massaged and grabbed and pulled and we moaned. The overwhelming intensity of our kiss finally ended with the unfortunate need of oxygen. As our foreheads connected and eyes locked, our lips slowly pulled.

"Hi," whispered Edward as he sat back in his seat and started the car. "Put on your seatbelt. I drive kinda fast."

With my breathing slowed, I asked about his day at the hospital. I had no idea what he was talking about but I loved hearing him talk about his work with such obvious passion. It was more than apparent that he was meant to be a doctor. He apologized for that his mother had kidnapped me this morning. I assured him that he had nothing to apologize for. I told him how much fun I had talking and cooking with her and Alice.

"You cooked for me?"

"Well your mom cooked, I helped and Alice watched."

Edward pulled into his parking stall as I grabbed my bag from the back seat. He jumped out, ran to open my door and flung my bag over his shoulder. As he led the way our fingers instantly weaved together.

Once inside, Edward showered while I warmed and plated his dinner. Just as I began to make a small salad Jasper walked in appearing dead to the world. He mumbled a hello before heading to his room. I popped another meal in the microwave and set the table.

Walking down the hallway, I knocked on Jasper's door and called out _chow's on_ before making my way to Edward's room. Edward had just pulled on a pair of green plaid sleep pants as I walked in. My heart raced and my mouth dropped mesmerized as water droplets sparkled down his lean muscular chest. He caught my stare and pulled me to his chest. With tangled legs and arms, we fell to his bed as our lips crashed. We sucked and pulled and grind and moaned and groaned. Feeling Edward's hardening cock, I raised my leg over his hip and pulled closer just as Jasper knocked on the door. We stilled and moaned in frustration at Jasper's cockblock.

"Come on guys! Food's getting cold. What you doing in there," he laughed.

Edward and I allowed our breathing to slow. I stood up as Edward put on an undershirt before we made our way to the kitchen. I giggled as I notice Edward adjust his pants. Jasper had already started eating as Edward and I sat down.

"Aren't you feeling well Bella," asked Jasper with a voice of concern.

Confused I answered back, "No I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, with all that moaning I just heard I thought you might now be feeling well. Good thing there's a doctor here who might be able to help with what's ailing you," he snorted as Edward punched him in the arm and turned a rip shade of crimson.

As we ate, Edward and Jasper talked about their day and upcoming rotation schedules. Shortly after the New Year, Edward would be working the night shift for a few months. Jasper would be rotating to another medical facility. Jasper noted that he and Edward would probably not see each other for a while. Edward bragged how his schedule included a _golden weekend_ just before his new rotation. Jasper moaned and asked who Edward bribed to get that.

"What's a _golden weekend_," I asked.

"It's almost three days in a row off from the hospital. I'll have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off before I report back to the hospital Sunday night," Edward bragged as it was Jasper's turn to punch Edward in the arm.

Jasper rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. He covered a yawn before excusing himself.

"I'm gonna go give Alice a call before I do some reading. Thanks for dinner Bella," he winked.

"Good night Jasper. Oh and Jasper, Alice said she might have a question or two about my legs," I snorted.

Now it was Jasper's turn to moan but not in a good way.

While I teased Jasper, Edward tossed our plates in the sink, grabbed a bottle of water, picked up my bag, flipped off the lights and led me to his room.

Edward puttered around his room as I went to the bath room to change my clothes. Preparing for bed, I thought how comfortable I felt with the entire Cullen family. I also thought how, Edward seemed in a much better mood today but it also did not escape me that we had thus far avoided talking about Tanya. I wondered if I should bring up the subject of Tanya or take Edward's lead.

When I came out, I heard soft music fill the air. The lights were off except for the dim light from a small lamp. Edward sat up in bed inviting me in by padding the empty space. I turned off the light before I climbed into Edward's bed fitting perfectly against his chest. This time he wrapped his arms and legs around _me_ and _I_ held on tight. Just like last night, he let out a long relieved breathe. _This can't be happening. Why do I feel so safe in near perfect stranger's arms?_

"_If there's anything you need, All you have to do is say, You know you satisfy everything in me, We shouldn't waste a single day, So don't stop me falling, It's destiny calling, A power I just can't deny, It's never changing, Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life . . ."_

"What is it with you and Rick Astley," I giggled softly.

Edward moaned before answering, "Esme."

"Enough said. By the way, thanks for the love bite," I whispered as we began a whispered conversation.

"I'm sorry. I _did_ try to apologize this morning and then in my text but I got sidetracked both times. I didn't mean to do that. In my defense I thought I was dreaming," Edward smirked knowing he inadvertently marked her as his own. "I know it's sort of juvenile but I like the idea of other men knowing you're taken."

"Am I taken Edward?" My heart raced at his words.

"Oh, you most definitely are taken. I feel like I've waited a century for you Miss Swan instead of six months."

I turned around looking into sincere lust filled eyes. I softly placed my lips to his and whispered, "Then I must be taken."

I playfully licked the tip of his nose before kissing and licking across his jawline to his ear. I licked the outline of his ear before whispering _mine_.

**A/N: Would love to hear what you think. Please leave a review.**

_**Together Forever sung by Rick Astley **_**written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock Pete Waterman**


	19. Mine

**A/N: Some lemon goodies for Edward and Bella in this chapter. Please let me know whatcha think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

Previously from Chapter 18 Coffee in the Morning

"_Am I taken Edward?" My heart raced at his words. _

"_Oh, you most definitely are taken. I feel like I've waited a century for you Miss Swan instead of six months." _

_I turned around looking into sincere lust filled eyes. I softly placed my lips to his and whispered, "Then I must be taken." _

_I playfully licked the tip of his nose before kissing and licking across his jawline to his ear. I licked the outline of his ear before whispering mine. _

**Chapter 19 Mine**

**BPOV**

Edward's breathing picked up as I kissed his earlobe and whispered . . . _mine _ . . . and licked down his neck . . . _mine_ . . . laying soft kisses to his collar bone . . . _mine . . . _he quickly pulled his shirt off. I pushed him back down as I wet and twirled my tongue around hisright nipple . . . _mine_ . . . I placed soft wet kisses across his chest. My lips stopped a breath away from his beating heart. I paused for a moment, looked into his lust filled eyes and slowly kissed over his erratically beating heart . . . _mine_ I possessively whispered. With a wicked gleam in my eye, I attacked his chest once more leaving a purplish red love bite of my own. I looked back up to Edward and grinned.

Before I could continue, Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me onto my back crashing his lips to mine. His tongue penetrated my mouth as we sucked and fought for submission. I pulled and bit his lower lip as he ravished my upper lip teeth crashing at our careless abandon. My breathing got heavier as I refused to break our connection. I ran my hands to the back of his head, grabbing tight pulling him as close as possible but I no matter how hard I pulled he couldn't get close enough for me.

Edward's hands traveled up my blouse and massage my breast pulling and teasing my nipples. I raised my arms giving him permission to rip off my top. _Mine. _He smirked a sexy lopsided grin before attacking and licking the bottom of my breast up to my right nipple. He flattened his tongue before he licked and capturing it between his teeth sucking harder. I moaned in utter pleasure. If he kept this up, I was going to cum just from the pleasure of his mouth and tongue on my breast. As his sucked, his tongue flicked the tip of my nipple. With one last kiss to my right breast, he placed hot wet kisses across my chest until his lips found my left breast as he sucked . . . and licked . . . and captured . . . and kissed . . . _mine_. I moaned at his words. _I smirked. Definitely a breast man, good to know._

Suddenly, he stopped, looked up and locked eyes with mine before placing a loving kiss over my erratically beating heart and whispered _mine_. My breath caught and for a moment I searched his eyes and saw nothing but truth . . . and something else . . . before he broke our stare with another agonizing kiss.

My hands wrapped his shoulders pulling his chest to mine. I needed him so much closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his rock hard cock between us. We moaned in unison as I rotated my hips allowing my clit enjoy that cosmic electric connection. Edward helped as he rocked up and down achingly slow. I dug my heels into his ass never wanting to let him go. The harder I dug my heels the more he groaned a long fuck.

I felt his hands tenderly exploring . . . and massage . . . and knead down my body. My wet throbbing pussy ached in anticipation of meeting his long firm fingers. He stroke up and down my wet slit wetting his two fingers with my juices. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth. Through my hooded eyes, I watched him lick and suck. I sucked my lower lip as he licked off my juices. My breathing was out of control. He hummed in satisfaction before placing his fingers to my lips. My tongue twirled his fingers before I wrapped my lips around his fingers and sucked them dry. I was his turn to groan. Eyes still locked, he lowered his fingers to my entrance. I cried out as his fingers entered me.

"Fuck baby . . . you're so warm . . . so wet . . . I can't wait to be in your tight pussy."

He curled them searching for that spot . . . _oh yeah, that spot right there_. His thumb pressed hard on my clit rubbing small agonizing circles as I felt the pleasure of his working fingers all the way down to my curled toes. I twisted my hands in the sheets as his fingers worked me over.

"Oh fuck . . . right there . . . fuck Edward . . . harder . . . harder . . . please baby."

Fuck, this man was going to be the death of me. His fingers were amazing but I needed his rock hard dick inside me now.

"Edward please . . . I needed you . . . I need you inside me right now . . . please . . ." _I've imagined this man in me for the past six months. I can't wait any longer. _

He crushed his mouth to mine, "What do you need baby? Tell me what you want."

"I need you. I need you now," I breathed into his mouth as his mouth crashed to mine again.

I pushed his sleep pants down with my feet giving me the first view of his, oh my God, his gloriously long rock hard cock. My mouth watered as I bit my lower lip.

Condom! Fuck he better have a condom or I'm going to explode, I thought.

Desperately I whispered, "Edward, please tell me you have a condom."

Edward reached to his side table, opened the drawer and pulled out a square plastic package. Edward smirked at my smirk. I grabbed the package and ripped it open with my teeth. Before rolling the condom on, I licked up the base of his long rock hard cock. I flattened my tongue swiping his precum. I smirked as his cock twitched.

"Anxious are we," he said through gritted teeth.

**EPOV**

As Bella lay back down, she lifted her hips allowing me to take off her sexy blue boy shorts_. I wanted to rip those panties right off her knowing how desperate we both were but that could wait for next time. I smirk knowing there would be a next time. _Captured between her long smooth legs, I painstaking slow ran one hand down her leg and placed it on my shoulder.

"Please Edward . . . please now." She moaned in agony.

I smirked as ran my other hand down and repeated the motion.

Our hooded lust filled eyes remained locked. Bella had grabbed hold of the sheets as I grabbed hold of my aching hard cock. I teased her clit with the tip eliciting a sexy long _fuck _from Bella. I soaked my cock with her juice before position at her warm entrance.

"Are you ready Bella?"

She nodded as her pussy answered moving slightly forward. With one long thrust, I was home. We moaned in unison staring into others eyes. I stilled for a moment feeling my tight warm heaven before pulling almost all the way out. My fingers dug into her hips as I moved in and out. I needed to go slow. I had wanted this for so long. I needed to make this last forever.

"Please Edward . . . oh fuck . . . please harder . . . faster . . . fuck."

"Baby, I'm not . . . going to . . . fuck . . . I'm not gonna last . . ." I moaned.

Bella held onto my arms pulling me closer to her. "Harder, please fuck me harder now. I need you. Harder."

I crashed my lips to hers as she wrapped her body to mine. Her fingers dug up and down my back as the heels of her feet dug into my ass. I thrust in harder and deeper and faster. My mouth sucked and pulled at her hardened nipple as my hand played with the other.

Wanting to get as deep as possible, I placed a few pillows under her sweet ass before thrusting back in. Yup, that worked as we both moaned in satisfaction. Bella cried out in pleasure _yes._ Her golden honey chocolate eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

I knew I wouldn't last much long. I felt my balls tightening and my legs began to shake. I pounded harder . . . and faster . . . and so much deeper. Our bodies met with each thrust. Light droplets of sweat dripped down my chest as I felt Bella's warm velvet walls tighten around my cock.

"Baby . . . come for me . . . fuck . . . please tell me . . . you feel . . . you feel that . . ."

I heard her whispered a smoldering yes_ . . . now _ before erratically thrusting in and out of her heaven.

Bella's head slowly moved side to side as her body took all I was giving. Suddenly, her eyes met mine, her walls tighten even more and her pouty swollen mouth opened with silent cries of pure pleasure.

My body dropped to hers, heart beating chest to heart beating chest and worn-out tangled arms and legs. Our swollen lips met with soft light kisses before pulling away in smiles. I slowly pulled out of her to remove the condom. We groaned at our loss of connection. I got up and went to bath room. I tossed the used condom in the trash can. I needed a shower but I didn't want to wash away her scent and the smell of her sex on my body. I wet a wash cloth with warm water and returned to bed. Without a word, I gently wiped her juice from her legs and softly wiped the entrance of my new heaven. Silently, Bella watched through hooded eyes. I tossed the cloth in the hamper before returning to bed.

We lay back to chest with arm and legs holding on tightly. One of my hands cupped one of breast. I smiled how it fit so perfectly in my hand. _Yes, I'm a breast man I smiled. _My chin rested on the top of her head. I kissed her head and she sighed.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," I whispered into the darkness.

"I've wanted you to do that ever since the first time I saw you too," she quietly giggled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't last as long . . ."

"Hush . . . it was perfect. We can do long and slow some other time. I've waited six months for that. You were perfect."

"I was perfect?" I was glad she couldn't see the cocky grin that had spread across my face.

She slapped my hand. "Yes, you were perfect. I'm quite satisfied right now."

"I'm quite satisfied myself. You're perfect for me . . . feel how we fit so perfectly together," I tightened my hold on her as she squeezed back.

"Um Edward . . . can I ask you something." Her voice lowered to a shy inaudible whisper.

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you always keep condoms in your end table?"

I laughed out loud at the sound of her jealous uncomfortable question. I held on tighter again before I answered.

"Yes . . ." _I felt her body tense at my answer_ "Yes," I whispered in her ear, "I always have condoms in that drawer. My mother put them in there when she decorated the apartment." _I felt her slightly relax._ "I've never checked but I bet Jazz has some in his drawer too."

"Oh . . . okay. I was just curious."

". . . but that was the first time I've ever used one."

At my words, she turned and softly kissed me. "Good to know."

She turned away from me again this time holding even tighter. We were quiet for a while.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You invaded my thoughts during the day and my dreams at night." As I spoke, I felt her heart begin to race. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. I beat myself up for not getting your phone number that day at the pizzeria." I laughed before I continued, "Mom and Alice were so angry with me too. Mom saw how you affected me. May be I shouldn't talk about my mother after we just had sex."

We laughed in agreement. "Anyway, I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't concentrate. So one day I called the restaurant asking for you."

"You called me? . . . at the pizzeria? . . . when? . . . I never knew . . . no one said a word to me . . . why didn't anybody tell me you call?"

"Bella, relax. By the time I had called, you didn't work there anymore. I begged your boss to give me your phone number but she adamantly refused. She said she could give out personal information on her employees, current or former, without their permission."

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I didn't know your last name. I didn't know anything specific about you . . . only that you worked as a waitress at a pizzeria and liked watching _The Big Bang Theory_, one of my favorite shows now by the way." She giggled. "Anyway, once I was resigned to the idea of never seeing you again . . ."

"That's when you started seeing Tanya," she continued my sentence. I simply shook my head.

"Bella, I would have never gone out with her if . . ."

"Edward, stop. Just stop. You don't have to explain to me. You were living your life. I get it."

"But . . ."

"But nothing . . . you were a beautiful memory I needed to put away too. I never thought I would ever see you again. I thought about you so much it was driving me insane. So one day I put on my big girl panties, jotted down some memories in my journal and then filed you away only to be taken out on special occasions."

"I can't tell you what it means to me that we found each other again." I held her tighter her ass rubbing against my awakening dick.

She pulled slightly away. "As much as I would love a repeat Dr. Cullen," I spoke in a sexy sultry voice, "you need to get some sleep. I will not be held responsible if you falling asleep on your feet tomorrow."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

My heart skipped a beat at _forever. _I gently slapped his hand. "Go to sleep."

As I felt Edward's breathing begin to slow, I tried to slip out of his arms. The more I pulled away the tighter he held on.

I tapped his hand, "Edward, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I slipped on my discarded top making my way to the bathroom. I switched on the light and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My insides felt . . . I couldn't explain the pure bliss I felt but on the outside I looked a mess. My lips were swollen. I touched my lips and smiled thinking of Edward's lips on mine. I smiled as I thought how I boldly licked his cock. My hair looked like a bird's nest . . . and I smelled of sex and Edward. _Edward's sex_ I smirked. No I was just fine. I had a human minute before climbing back into bed and into Edward's waiting arms.

5:00 a.m. came way too early the alarm way too loud for this time of the morning. "Go away," I mumbled to the clock. I felt Edward stir and moan.

Sometime during the night, Edward and I had move out of our cocoon. Now he was sleeping on his back. My head and torso rested on his chest. My hands lay on his chest as his arms wrapped around my back our legs still a tangled mess of limbs.

As the clock buzzed away, Edward pulled me closer with a kiss. Even in my sleepy state, I knew there was no way I was going to kiss Edward with my morning breath. I slapped my hand over my mouth and shook my head no.

"Please," he begged.

With my hand still over my mouth, "There is no way I am kissing you with morning breath."

"Please," he whined.

Keeping my hand over my mouth, I broke free from Edward's hold and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I relieved myself. I searched the drawers. If Esme had condoms in the side table, she sure as hell would have extra toothbrushes. Bingo! I brushed my teeth, washed my face and attempted to smooth down my hair.

Edward was gathering his clothes as I made my way out of the bath room. He grinned and kissed my cheek before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

I dressed not chancing a repeat performance of Jasper seeing me half naked. I slightly opened the bathroom door and called out _breakfast_.

"Please, for some reason I'm really hungry this morning."

"Ha ha, very funny. That's such a man thing to say." I slammed the door louder than necessary. I could hear him laughing over the shower. For a moment, my mind wandered to a naked Edward and a hot shower. _Yummmm_

I brewed the coffee and rinsed out yesterday's coffee tumblers. I fired up a pan and threw in a few slices of bacon for the boys. I popped some bread in the toaster and scrambled some eggs. Just as Edward and Jasper made their way to the kitchen, I finished wrapping their breakfast sandwich. I poured the coffee tumblers as Jasper began his search of frozen foods.

"Ah, the frozen food fairy made a visit yesterday."

"She did and I helped . . . Oh, and Jasper just so you know, I marked Edward's name on the roast beef and garlic mashed potatoes. Just so you don't get confused," I smirked.

"What? Why does Edward get all the roast beef," he whined.

"Because I made it special just for him that's why."

I pulled out a container with Edward's name and placed it next to a bottle of water.

"Thanks babe," Edward smirked as he packed his lunch.

Sounding like a spoiled child, Jasper bullied, "You think you're so smart. Well, we'll see about that."

"What does that mean," I questioned.

"I'm not saying a word." He childishly zipped his mouth and locked his lips. A crocked smile crossed his face. "Thanks for the coffee and breakfast Bella. I truly appreciate your kindness ma'am. See ya folks later."

Once Jasper made his way out the door, Edward crashed his lips to mine. Once again, we bit and sucked and pulled and our tongues danced. We moaned as we pulled away.

"Now that's how I wanted to kiss you this morning."

Dazzled by the kiss, the only thing I could do was nod in agreement.

"Do you work today?"

I shook my head no.

"What do you have planned for the day then?"

"I don't have any plans. I'll probably do some laundry. Work on my journal. Wait for a sexy doctor to invite me to meet him for lunch," I shrugged my shoulders, "nothing much."

He encircled me in another embrace, "I'm the only sexy doctor who will be inviting you anywhere," he whispered in my ear.

Electric chills traveled down to my toes. "Well then what are you waiting for," I whispered back.

He kissed my lips lightly. "I'm not sure what time I'll be free. Can I text you later?"

I nodded as we gathered our belongings and readied to leave.

"Don't argue today. I'm taking you home," insisted Edward.

"I will not have you being late because of me. That is final." I spoke in a determined voice. "If you want, you can drop me off at the bus stop a few blocks over. No arguments."

"Fine. I can see there will be no arguing with you . . . today at least."

Edward pulled over at the bus stop. We turned toward each other for a quick good bye kiss before I jumped out of the car.

"I'll text you later about lunch okay," he called out.

I shook my head and called back, "Play nice with the other doctors."

He smiled and waved before driving off.

My phone vibrated as I waited for the bus . . . deja vu. I looked at my phone and rolled my eyes.

_**How are you feeling this morning? ; ) – Esme**_

_**I'm fine thank you – B **_

I was confused at her text. Why was she texting me at almost six in the morning.

_**Just fine? That's not what Alice said. – Esme**_

Oh fuck, what was she getting at? More to the point, what did she already know at this ungodly hour of the morning?

_**Alice? – B**_

I played dumb.

_**Jasper told Alice last night that he heard some kind of noises coming from my baby boy's room last night. Some sort of moaning and groaning. I hope no one is sick - Esme**_

_**OMG! Are there no secrets in the Cullen family?!**_

_**Nope not a one – Now where are you? & you better not tell me the bus stop – Esme**_

_**Okay, then I won't tell you I'm at the bus stop – B**_

Yup, a nanosecond later my phone rang. I didn't even bother to say hello. I simply gave her the cross streets and hung up.

I waited for my ride with a wide grin.

A/N: Please, let me know what you think.


	20. Deeper

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who are posting reviews. It's fun to read your reactions to E/B and B/Es. I'm happy you're liking my Esme. This chapter jumps back and forth between Bella and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon, Leonard or Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 19 _

_How are you feeling this morning? ; ) – Esme_

_I'm fine thank you – B _

_Just fine? That's not what Alice said. – Esme_

_Alice? – B_

_Jasper told Alice last night that he heard some kind of noises coming from my baby boy's room last night. Some sort of moaning and groaning. I hope no one is sick - Esme_

_OMG! Are there no secrets in the Cullen family?!_

_Nope not a one – Now where are you? & you better not tell me the bus stop – Esme_

_Okay, then I won't tell you I'm at the bus stop – B_

_Yup, a nanosecond later my phone rang. I didn't even bother to say hello. I simply gave her the cross streets and hung up._

**Chapter 20 Deeper**

**BPoV**

I placed a fake smile on my face as Esme's car pulled up. I opened the door and hopped in. "Good morning momma bear, funny meeting you here," I sing sang.

With narrowed eyes, she turned and looked me dead straight in the eyes. "Now you listen to me young lady, I better not _ever_ hear you are waiting for a bus all alone at six in the morning. Do you understand me?"

"Esme, really I'm fine . . ."

"Don't you dare tell me you're fine! It's six in the morning. You're all alone. What if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself . . . or Edward. And don't think I'm not going to give him a good talking to the next time I see him."

"But I _am_ fine," I argued as she drove away. "I'm a grown woman. I told you before I'm a policeman's daughter. I can protect myself. Trust me. I've traveled the country all alone and nothing has ever happened to me. Plus, if worse comes to worse, I have my pepper spray, remember," I tried to lighten the conversation by waving my spray can in the air.

"You will not wait for a bus this early in the morning ever again on my watch. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Geeze, what a grouch." Yup nothing. "Loud and clear. I'm sorry for worrying you. It will never happen again." _Oh my gosh, where did that come from. Charlie and Renee never scold me like that. Come to think of it, she sounds a bit like me._

"Thank you, I accept your apology. Now, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I don't work today . . . so the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is jump in the shower . . . then I'm going to do some laundry. I want to catch up on my writing but . . . hmmm, I also have to go buy my dad his Christmas gift. I kinda got side tracked the other day and . . . and I may have a lunch date with a sexy Dr. Cullen from the hospital."

"You're having lunch with Carlisle," she deadpanned.

"Not that sexy doctor the _other_ sexy Cullen doctor. He's supposed to text me when he knows what time he can take a lunch break."

"Okay, so this is the plan. I'm going to drive you to your _room_," she rolled her eyes, "and pick up your laundry. Then we'll go back to my house. You can shower while I make breakfast. Then while we eat you can start your laundry. Alice, you and I can do some shopping. I still have a few things I need to pick up and then I can drop you off at the hospital."

"That sounds great but I really don't want to carry my laundry back home on the bus . . ." I stopped midsentence. "You're going to wait for me at the hospital aren't you?"

"No Miss Smarty Pants, I'm not going to wait for you at the hospital. Alice and I will surprise _my_ sexy doctor with a late lunch so there. But . . . if we happen to finish around the same time you finish _your_ lunch, I _might_ be able to give you and your laundry a ride home."

I rolled my eyes. That woman had an answer for everything.

"Fine. There's no point in arguing with you is there?"

"Nope," she popped her _p_ in satisfaction.

The rest of the day ran on schedule, Esme's schedule that is. Esme listened intently as I spoke about my upcoming trip to see the northern lights. We hunched together researching possible places to stay and the best possible location to ensure amazing views.

Alice and I discussed colleges before the topic of conversation moved to her business. She asked if I could brainstorm some ideas with her sometime after Christmas. With my background in Anthropology, she thought I might be able to provide some additional insight. We talked until she brought up Jasper and their phone call last night. I imperturbably tried to ignore Alice and Esme's teases and insinuations but my crimson blush gave me away. I assured them that I wasn't the type of woman who sleeps around. It just kinda happened I explained and they laughed.

At the mall, we walked from store to store but I didn't see anything that Charlie would like so I gave up. Alice and Esme, on the other hand, had no problem buying up the stores.

Passing a coffee stand, Alice suggested stopping to rest with a cup of pumpkin spice latte while I added that rest sounded good.

"You have no stamina Bella. We haven't even been here that long. How do you plan on keeping up with Edward at this rate," teased Esme as Alice snorted.

"You two nuts are definitely cracked," I groaned.

Edward saved me from their insanity with a text message around half past one.

**Sorry for the late notice - been busy – is lunch in the cafeteria around 3 okay? - E**

**3 is perfect – I have my own private chauffer today. I will pick up something to eat - u can save ur lunch for tomorrow – b**

"I'm meeting Edward for lunch at 3. I told him I would bring lunch. Do you mind if we leave soon? I need to pick up something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going then."

Alice decided to stay at the mall claiming she still had shopping to do. She said she would give Esme a call later when she was ready to be picked up. We took her packages, walked to the car and talked of what to bring Edward for lunch. Deciding on pizza, Esme called and placed an order for two small pizzas, one for Edward and one for Carlisle.

Esme guided me to the cafeteria. The hospital was enormous and I knew I would have gotten lost otherwise. Esme grabbed some plates and napkins while I picked up some drinks.

"Just text me when you're ready to go. I'll meet you back here. I wouldn't want you getting lost looking for me," she laughed.

"Ha ha, you're sooooo funny. See you later."

About ten minutes later, I looked up to see a hurried Edward rushing to the table. I began to stand up as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips molding to mine. I completely forget I was in the middle of a hospital cafeteria, my fingers naturally weaved into his hair as I pulled and he moaned. We continued our hello kiss until someone loudly cleared their throat mumbling _get a room_. We slowed our kiss to the sounds of clapping and cat calls. I shook my head in embarrassment and Edward grinned his sexy lopsided smile as we sat.

"Hi," I whispered through a lust filled voice.

"Hi, yourself," he smiled. His happy sparkling emerald green eyes smiled.

"I hope pizza's okay. My private chauffer highly recommended the toppings." I plated two slices as I spoke.

"Pizza's great. Thanks . . . yum, my favorite." He hummed in satisfaction at his first bite.

"I like mushrooms too but I prefer them in my ravioli." I talked with a full mouth. "Mmmm . . . this is good. So how's your day going so far?"

"Busy as usual. I'm probably gonna have to stay late tonight. I need to catch up on some reading and review a few of my cases." With a sultry voice, he leaned in closer to me and whispered on my lips, "I'm so glad I got to see you today. I don't think I would be able to concentrate without a Bella fix."

My lips trembled as a placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Mmmm, yup that pizza sure is appetizing," he winked before taking another bite, "It's a good thing you brought me pizza. I can warm up my lunch for a late dinner. So how's your day going," he laughed.

I recounted my day thus far as he apologized for his overzealous mother and sister. I confessed that, despite the fact that they were both crazy lunatics, I could easily truly grow to like them.

Just as Edward finished off his third slice of pizza his phone lit up. I knew he had to leave when he looked up from his phone and began to apologize. I shook my head for him to stop.

"No apology necessary. I'm glad we got to have lunch together. Now, kiss me goodbye and go."

He wrapped his hand behind my neck massaging his fingers through my hair as his mouth met mine. I could sense he was holding back most likely because he had to get back on the floor. Just as he ended our kiss he pressed his lips hard against mine ending with two short pecks.

"I can't promise when I can see you again this week. I'm so busy especially because of the holidays."

I nodded. "Just go before you're late. Call me or text me when you're free. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He got up to leave but turned back, "Go now young man before I tell your mother."

Raising his hands in protest he laughed, "I'm going. I'm going."

I texted Esme that I was ready any time she was, no hurry.

Waiting for Esme, I cleaned the table and thought about all that had happened to me in such a short amount of time. I thought about how quickly I was becoming attached to the entire Cullen family, especially Edward.

"Bella bear, are you ready?"

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard Esme called my name. "Yes, momma bear."

On our way out the door Esme called, "Tanya? Tanya." She walked toward an impeccably dressed tall blonde woman carrying a small Christmas gift. I stood back as I saw Esme greet the woman with a hug and kiss to her cheek. "How are you doing dear," she asked with sincere concern.

Tanya attempted to convince Esme that she was fine but with the sadness that covered her face anyone could see she wasn't telling the truth. Esme gave her another hug saying, "everything will be all right dear."

"Oh, I bought this gift before . . . well before. I came to drop it off. It was already wrapped so I thought . . . anyway perhaps you could save me a trip and give it to Ed . . . to him. I was just going to drop it off at the nurse's station."

"I'd be glad to honey." Tanya handed the small gift to Esme. "So what are your plans for the holidays?"

Pain crossed Tanya's face before she took a slight breath. "I'm not sure. I think I'll be spending Christmas with my parents and sisters other than that I'll be working on a big case I have coming up. What about you?"

"Oh the same, family and friends and lots of fattening foods," Esme attempted to lighten the mood. Esme turned and gave me a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tanya this is my friend Bella. Bella this is Tanya."

We exchanged pleasantries of _hello_ and _nice to meet you_ before Tanya said she needed to get back to work. With one last hug and wishes for safe and happy holiday, Tanya left.

"She looks so heartbroken," I spoke watching as Tanya walked farther away. My eyes glistened with tears.

Esme sadly nodded in agreement.

"I feel so guilty . . ."

"Don't you dare feel guilty! We've already gone over this. It would not have been fair to her allowing her to think their relationship was anything more than friendship. It was better that he talked to her now than later. I know she is heartbroken right now but what else was there to do . . . Now let's get you _home_," she rolled her eyes at the word home.

The ride home was silent each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Bella. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too momma bear. I think you and Alice are quickly becoming my new bff's."

"Thanks. I think I like the sound of that bff. Call me okay. You know I'm up early." Esme waved her hand near her ear as if she was talking into a phone.

With our final goodbyes, I carried my clean laundry to my small empty room. I dropped on my bed and thought . . . and thought . . . and thought.

**EPoV**

The moment I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella, I don't know what came over me. My feet couldn't walk fast enough. I needed to touch her . . . hold her . . . kiss her. I crashed my lips to hers never wanting to let her go. If it weren't for the clapping and cat calls, I would probably still be kissing her. I'm usually not a very spontaneous person but all logic flies out the window whenever she around. I forget who I am. Dr. Edward Cullen would never passionately attack a beautiful woman in the middle of a hectic cafeteria. That Dr. Cullen would never make a spectacle of himself but when it came to Bella, I didn't care.

Lunch with Bella felt so natural as if we had had lunch together every day of our lives. I thought of Tanya for a moment and how I enjoyed her company but how differently I felt with Bella. I can't explain it. It's as if we have known each other our entire lives. We're like magnets. Our movements instinctively mirror each other just so naturally. No matter how much I liked Tanya as a friend we did not share the same type of connection that Bella and I shared. As guilty as I felt for hurting Tanya, I know I did the right thing. I hoped we would remain friends . . . someday.

When my phone vibrated I knew lunch was over. I loved how she didn't pout or protest but simply understood this is my life and sent me on my way.

The rest of the afternoon afforded little time to think of Bella. By 7:00 p.m. I settled down with my warmed dinner and a stack of charts to study and review. I found it hard to get started. I felt distracted. I read the first few lines of the patient's chart over and over. My phone glowed against the darkness of the window with Bella's name appearing on the screen. My heart raced.

_**Hope I'm not interrupting – you said you're working late tonite – I dropped off an extra- large cup of hazelnut flavored coffee & slice of coffee cake for you at the nurse's station thought you might need to pick me up - please enjoy – B**_

I jumped up and quickly walked to the nurse's station hoping to catch Bella.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, someone dropped this coffee for you. I was just going to call you," called out one of the night nurses.__

"Yes, thank you. How long ago did she leave," I asked hurriedly.

"Just before you arrived. She's probably still . . ."

I took off in the direction of the elevators before the night nurse could finish her sentence. I could feel her . . . sense her even before I saw her standing in front of the elevator doors.

She turned before I called out her name. We moved toward each other as our arms wrapped around each other. I could feel the cold evening air on our hoodie and rubbed my hands up and down her back to warm her as my lips warmed hers.

Before breaking our brief kiss, I thanked her as she whispered you're welcome.

"Now go. You have work to do. If you're not too tired when you get home, send me a good night text. Now go," she ordered as she playfully pat my ass.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you," I called back as I walked back to the nurse's station to pick up my coffee.

The next two hours of reading and reviewing charts were occasionally interrupted by images of Bella in my bed . . . and her moans . . . and her touches . . . and her kisses . . . and her chocolate eyes locked with mine . . . and her long soft legs wrapped around mine. I had to shake the images from my mind if I planned to continue my reading.

Finishing the last drop of coffee and picking at the last few crumbs of cake, I simply smiled at her thoughtfulness.

_**Sorry to bother you - going out for drinks and music w/Alice & Rosalie- text me when you get home – I'll text you when I get home to –B**_

I had secretly hoped she would be waiting at my door again. I was disappointed for a brief moment until I chastised myself for being so selfish.

_**Have fun but be careful – Rosalie and Alice together are a dangerous combination – E**_

_**Thanks for the warning ; )**_

Since Bella would be out, I decided to stay a bit longer despite my fatigue. When the words on the patient's charts began to travel the page, I knew it was time to head home. My eyes burnt from all the reading I had done. I should probably get them examined. I'm sure as hell going to need reading glasses sooner or later. I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose, dropped my head back for a moment and stretched my legs out under the conference table.

**BPoV**

I felt the warmth of the car as I opened the door.

"Thank you Esme. If I had taken the bus, his coffee and cake would have been cold by the time I dropped it off. I hope I didn't disturb your dinner. "

"Don't be silly. After the pizza this afternoon, Carlisle and I weren't that hungry. We just nibbled on leftovers. You didn't bother me at all and you know how I feel about bus rides in the dark besides I know Carlisle will enjoy his caramel latte."

My phone glowed in the darkness.

_**Rose and I are going out – want to come? I'll pick you up around 9 – casual dress - drinks and music- A**_

I enthusiastically typed back. I hadn't been out in ages. Because of my responsibilities, I was never much of a party girl in high school _or_ college but drinks and music sounded fantastic.

_**Thanks – that sounds fun – I'll be waiting – b**_

"Alice just invited me to go out with her and Rosalie. I can't remember the last time I had a girl's night out. She's going to pick me up around nine," I excitedly informed Esme.

"I should warn you that when those two get together trouble always follows," Esme laughed.

Esme pulled into the driveway. I repeated my gratitude for the ride as she hushed me.

"Have fun tonight and watch those two. I'll call you soon."

With that, I ran to my ugly lonely room to shower and changed. I dressed casually and slipped on my black Uggs. Yeah, I knew they weren't the most attractive shoes but they were so warm and comfortable. Besides, I wasn't out to impress anyone my feet might as well be comfortable I giggled.

Alice texted she and Rosalie were out front waiting. I slipped on my jacket and phone and ran to the car. I greeted the girls as Alice informed me that her cousin Emmett would also be joining us. She looked at me in the rearview mirror and rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"Where are we going?"

"Um . . . just a small bar and grill near the U-Dub. I forget the name. I haven't been there since I get back from school. Rose and I used to meet some of my high school friends there when I would come home for visits. They have fantastic hot wings . . . and drinks."

Rose turned to me and cooed, "Emmett should be there already. He said he would get a table and order the appetizers."

I smirked as I saw Alice roll her eyes again.

"Um . . . so Alice, why didn't you drive your Porsche tonight," I attempted to change the dreamy subject of Emmett.

"Two words . . . two-seater."

"Oh, I didn't think of that silly me."

"So you and my brother seemed to be getting along." Alice wagged her eyebrows in the mirror for me to see.

"Oh _are_ they," questioned Rosalie. "Just how well _are_ they getting along Alice? Do tell."

I pursed my lips at their tongue-in-cheek conversation before I calmly spoke.

"Yes, Edward and I are getting along very well. Thank you for asking. Yes, I like him very much. Why wouldn't I besides being drop dead gorgeous he's a kind gentle man. We had a cosmic electric connection the first time we touched." I smiled to myself at the memory. "Yes, Edward and I had sex last night. Yes, it was quite satisfying. Yes, I will probably have sex with that hunk of a man again as soon as I possibly can. Yes, he'll probably have to restock the condoms in his drawer because of all the sex we're going to have. I'm going to have buy Jasper some of those soundproof ear plugs. You know the kind that Sheldon wears when Leonard and Penny are having sex because next time I plan on being really loud. Now is that what you wanted to hear ladies?" I smugly waited for their responses.

Crickets . . .

"Bahahahaha . . . Oh Bella, you're the best. I think I love you but that was way too much information!"

Playing dumb I continued, "What? Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes but I didn't want to hear the details of you and my brother . . . that's just . . . ewww, now I have to bleach that image from my brain. Thank God we're here."

Rosalie silently shook her head in agreement not knowing what to say.

"So, who is going to be the DD tonight?"

"That would be Emmett. I only let him come tonight if he was our DD. He had a friend drop him off. He couldn't pass up a night without his Rosalie so he agreed. What that means ladies is . . . let's get our drink on," giggled Alice.

Rosalie texted Emmett telling him we had arrived. He met us at the door, greeted Rosalie with a quick hug and kiss leading us to a table with drinks and appetizers waiting as promised.

Before introduction could begin, Emmett grabbed me into a grizzly bear hug. "Bella bear. It's good to meet you! Alice and Aunt Esme can't stop talking about you."

"Ummmm . . . and you are?" I asked confused.

Emmett put me down pulling away from me a shocked look covering his face.

"I'm Emmett?" He questioned rather than stated as if I should know who he was.

My eyebrows furrowed, I shook my head side to side with a blank stare on my face. "Nope Emmett doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"Bella, it's me! Surely, Rosalie must have mentioned me to you," he looked to Rosalie in confusion, " . . . or my cousin Alice . . . Edward hasn't mentioned me . . . definitely Aunt Esme _must_ have mentioned my name to you," he sounded defeated.

As he spoke, I just continued to shake my head no.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty Cullen," he yelled over the music patting his hand on his chest.

I stared at him for a moment, "Ohhhhh, Emmett McCarty Cullen. _You're_ Emmett McCarty Cullen. Why didn't you say so? You're Edward and Alice's cousin. Esme and Carlisle is your aunt and uncle. You're Rosalie's Emmie," I cooed, "of course, I've heard of Emmett McCarty Cullen."

A wide dimpled smile spread his across his face. His smile quickly disappeared as a thoughtful look crossed his face. He shook his finger in my face.

"You're good. You're really good."

Alice, Rosalie and I loudly laughed along with Emmett. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett rubbing his back.

"Don't pay attention to her Emmie. She has a weird sense of humor. In the car, she told his all about how she is going to have lots of sex with Edward and she's gonna to buy Jasper earplugs because she's going to be loud," Rosalie innocently stated.

Emmett wagged his eyebrows, "You're going to have lots of loud sex with my cousin? That calls for a drink," he laughed.

We picked our drinks as Emmett toasted, "To Edward and Bella and lots of loud sex."

"To lots of loud sex," we spoke in unison guzzling our drinks and slamming the glasses on the table.

I apologized to Emmett for teasing him. He hugged me saying all was forgotten but teased I better watch my back. The rest of the night was filed with lots and lots of alcoholic beverages, except for Emmett, and hot wings and laughter and music and dancing. I was glad I wore my Uggs. Alice and Rosalie really liked to dance. I chuckled as Emmett discouraged any man who had the audacity to approach me for a dance. He stood in front of me with crossed arms and shook his head no. _Move along_ was his favorite rejection line.

The only thing that would have made this night perfect would have been if Edward could have been here. Through drunken eyes, I occasionally checked my phone for a text message but no messages. So I took another drink. The rest of the night was a blur of faces and music and drinks and laughter and Emmett trying to get three very intoxicated women in Esme's car.

I think I whined that Edward had not texted me all night . . . I think Alice and Rosalie yelled at me to shut up about Edward . . . I think I pouted . . . I think I couldn't walk straight. I think Emmett carried me over his shoulder. I think I tried to focus on my cell phone . . . I don't think Edward texted me . . . I think I passed out in a strange bed holding my phone . . . I think.

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you think**.


	21. Missed Texts

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon, Leonard or Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 20 Deeper_

_I think I whined that Edward had not texted me all night . . . I think Alice and Rosalie yelled at me to shut up about Edward . . . I think I pouted . . . I think I couldn't walk straight. I think Emmett carried me over his shoulder. I think I tried to focus on my cell phone . . . I don't think Edward texted me . . . I think I passed out in a strange bed holding my phone . . . I think._

**Chapter 21 Missed Texts**

**EPoV**

Jasper pounded on Edward's bedroom door. "Edward, get the hell up man. What's the matter with you? Edward! Turn off your alarm."

Not hearing Edward stir, Jasper banged on the door even harder and waited. Knowing Edward was going to be late if he didn't immediately get up Jazz opened the door and yelled, "Get the fuck up now dickhead." To Jasper's surprise, Edward's bed was empty. He looked in the direction of the restroom and called out to Edward. The door was opened and didn't see or hear any movement.

Jasper ran back to his room in search of his cell phone. He dialed Edward's number and listened as it rang over and over. When his phone went to voice mail he hung and redialed. Again, the phone went to voice mail. Jasper stopped and thought for a moment. A couple of different scenarios played in his head. Edward could still be at the hospital but a twenty four hour shift wasn't likely. He could have slept at Bella's house. Maybe he was in her shower and didn't hear his phone but wouldn't have Bella heard it ringing? The last possibility was that something had happened to him. Jazz didn't want to even consider that his best friend might be injured. He dialed Edward's number one more time.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._ _buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._

His breathing deepened at the sound of the buzzing sound. He tried to move but his neck and back was so stiff he couldn't seem to move. He knew he was definitely not sleeping in his bed.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._

His fingers blindly reached out in the direction of the low vibrating buzz of his vibrating phone.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . _

With phone in hand, Edward's sleepy eyes blinked opened focusing on his no longer ringing phone. Three missed calls from Jasper. He frowned as he realized there were also no missed calls or texts from Bella. He looked around the room realizing he had fallen asleep in the conference room while reviewing patient charts. He rubbed his neck, rotating it side to side loosening the neck muscles and cracking a few bones in the process. He winced at the slight discomfort. Raising his arms over his head and stretching out his legs, he found his entire body tight and sore. He couldn't even remember falling asleep last night. He must have been more tired than he thought.

5:20 a.m. Edward's eyes popped out at the time. He needed to grab a quick shower and find some clean scrubs. There was no way he was going to have time to go home and change. Just as he was going to call Jasper his phone vibrated again.

"Hello," he mumbled through a rough sleepy voice.

"Ed, where are you man? Are you okay," Jasper asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm okay. I feel asleep in the conference room reading some charts. Man my body is sore." Edward rubbed and twisted his neck as he spoke.

"Yeah, I thought that's what might have happened or . . . you were sleeping at Bella's," Jasper laughed, "but I wasn't sure. Do you need me to bring you anything . . . I can meet you outside the hospital in about fifteen minutes. I'm just about ready to leave."

"Thanks Jazz that'd be great Jazz. If you could grab me some clean clothes, anything's fine, and my toothbrush."

"Okay, see ya out front in fifteen."

While waiting to meet Jasper, Edward dropped the patient charts at the station. He hoped no one would talk to him with his morning breathe. He grabbed a few towels and quickly showered redressing in his day old clothes. As he showered, he thought about leaving an extra set of clothes and toiletries in his car just in case this ever happened again.

Perfect timing, as Edward walked out he saw Jasper walking toward the door entrance. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it. I must have been more tired last night than I thought. I don't even remember knocking out."

Edward took his clean clothes and toothbrush. Jasper smirked and Edward brow furrowed.

"Maybe it was from all that _activity_ . . ."

Before Jasper could finish, Edward punched his arm and shook his head.

"Thanks for checking on me man. You saved my ass today," Edward called out as he walked back in the hospital to ready for his shift.

Edward stood alone at the resident's usual morning meeting place. He wondered why Bella hadn't text him last night. He turned the screen of his phone face up and rechecked for any missed calls or texts he knew weren't there. She said she would text him when she got home. He said he would text her when he got home. Fuck, was she mad that he hadn't texted her. He wondered if that was why she didn't text.

Suddenly, a more unsettling unnerving thought his already overactive thoughts. What if Bella met someone else last night, someone who made her laugh out loud and bought her lots and lots of drinks and danced close to her all night long. Then he wondered why he sounded like an insecure jealous seventeen year old high school boy. He chastised himself for his adolescent thoughts. _There must a logic reason why she didn't text me last night._ _Maybe_, but before he could finish his thought he was interrupted be the stern voice of the head resident.

"Good to see you're the first to arrive Cullen.

"Thank you sir . . . um ma'am," he yawned and shook his head, "Sorry. Maybe I'm not fully awake just yet."

Edward knew he needed to text Bella. Logically, he knew his behavior was juvenile but emotionally his heart and mind didn't care. So while the other residents filed in and despite the way too early time of day, he quickly typed.

_**Good morning Bella, sorry I didn't have a chance text u last nite, fell asleep reviewing charts, hope u & the girls had a good time last night - E**_

Satisfied his text message gave no indication of his overly active juvenile imagination, he hit send. He was oddly comforted by the text he had just sent. At this ungodly hour, he knew he would probably not receive a text back but he relished in their simple connection.

**BPoV**

She groaned as she felt a strange electrical current travel her arm. Instinctively, she squeezed her hand tighter around the object in her hand before falling back into alcohol induced stupor.

Pounding, painful agonizing pounding at her temples. She groaned but the vibration of her groan only caused more excruciating agonizing pain. She reached out for a cool pillow placing it over her head. She took comfort of the pillow's coolness and attempted to fall back asleep but the pounded of her temples denied her anymore rest. She squint her eyes open and painfully scanned the room, a very unfamiliar room. Her eyes shot wide opened and threw the blankets off checking to see if she was still dressed. Slightly relieved, her legs scrambled to floor as she darted to the doorway. Still wearing clothes she was pretty confident she didn't hook up and have a one night stand. She hoped she was either at Esme, Rosalie or Emmett's home. She peaked out the door looking up and down the hallway.

In her panic, she had momentarily forgotten about the pounding of her head until she felt as if her head was about to explode. Still frozen in the doorway, she rubbed her temples and tried to think over the excruciating pain.

She remembered going out with Alice and Rosalie. She remembered Esme's warning and wished she had taken her advice. She remembered meeting a protective Emmett McCarty Cullen and she slightly smiled. She remembered dancing and drinking, she remembered lots of drinking and she groaned. She vaguely remembered whining that Edward had not text her. She remembered Alice, Rosalie and Emmett telling her to shut up and stop whining about Edward. Then she remembered she'd not texted Edward last night either. Even in her drunken haze she remembered holding her phone waiting for Edward's text that was never sent.

Why didn't he text me she whined. Bella quickly turned back to the bed in search of her phone. Her sudden turn made the room slightly spin. She swore she would never drink that much again ever as she moaned and groaned. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the room to still. She focused on the screen. 12:47 p.m. "Fuck, I'm dying and I need to be at work in just over two hours somebody kill me now," she whimpered. Through her pain, she attempted to smile when she read a text from Edward. .

_**Good morning Bella, sorry I didn't have a chance text u last nite, fell asleep reviewing charts, hope u & the girls had a good time last night - E **_

Relief traveled her body as she read that Edward had fallen asleep at the hospital. She felt guilty for whining that Edward had not contacted her last night. She felt like a love sick girl instead of the strong independent woman she was.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she reprimanded. "This is all too comfortable."

As Bella weakly chastised herself, she winced as she typed a message to Edward.

_**Just woke up – in excruciating pain – surprised I can spell excruciating the way I'm feeling right now- you were right I can't remember most of last night**_- _**sorry I didn't text you when I got home – never did make it home – B**_

After sending the text, Bella noticed a glass of water and two aspirins on the night stand. Agonizingly slow, she got up and peeked out the window, Esme's house. She popped the aspirins in her mouth washing them down with the water. Each gulp made her head pounded. She drank the entire glass of water her body immediately needed more until she imagined an extra-large cup of java.

For the first time since Bella had met Esme, she hoped June "Esme" Cleaver was waiting in the kitchen with a huge pot of strong coffee waiting for Bella.

"Why good afternoon to you . . ."

"No need to shout momma bear. Please tell me that is fresh coffee in that pot. I'd give my first born for a cup of coffee."

"Listen here missy, you will not be selling my grandchild for a cup of coffee."

"Quiet, I need quiet and coffee pleaseeeee . . . shhhh . . . quietly." Bella gently sat at the kitchen island rubbing her temples. "Thanks for the aspirin momma bear," groaned Bella.

Esme smirked as she quietly poured a large mug of coffee. She placed it under Bella's nose before popping a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

"Didn't I warned you about Alice and Rosalie . . ."

"Please don't yell at me momma bear . . . I'm not feeling well . . . and I need to be at work in about two hours . . ."

"You can't go to work in your condition!"

"Please," Bella moaned in agony laying her head down, "Please stop yelling before my head explodes."

Esme quietly giggled, Sorry Bella bear," she whispered, "but there is no way you can go to work in the condition you're in. You need to call in sick or find a replacement before asap."

With her head still down, Bella mumbled that she couldn't call in sick in such short notice.

"Momma bear, I hate to ask but could you give me a ride home so I can shower and change before work."

"But Bella . . ."

"Please, please for all that is holy stop screaming at me," cried Bella shutting her eyes in torment.

"Fine let's go but eat some toast first. Food is probably the last thing on your mind but you can't go to work on an empty stomach."

After another cup of strong black coffee, some dry toast, and a long hot shower, Bella reluctantly made her way to work despite Esme's strong, albeit hushed, protest.

"Bella, you don't look too good. Are you feeling okay," inquired a concerned looking Seth.

"Oh Seth, I feel about as good as I look. There are tiny little men in my head trying to hack their way out. I think I'm going to die soon and all this misery will be over."

"Why don't you see if someone can cover your shift? I'm sure boss won't mind especially since you're dying and all."

"As much as I would love to leave, I really need the extra money right now. I'll be okay. I just need to take it a little slow today. Thank Seth."

"You need any help, just let me know."

Bella shook her head and winced as she shook the tiny little men in her head.

Five hours later Bella made her way out the employee's back door. She slowly inhaled the cool night air before making her way to the bus stop.

Through her peripheral she noticed a tall dark figure leaning against a car. For a nanosecond she panicked until she inhaled recognition. Her entire body relaxed as she silently walked into his waiting arms. Her head rest on his chest. She felt his heart race. He settled his chin atop her head as they fused together. They stood wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms no words spoken. His arms held tighter before he began to warm her back.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

She nodded as they walked to the passenger's door. He unlocked the door, waited for her to slide in then quietly closed the door.

They drove to Edward's apartment in comfortable silence. He massaged her left thigh as she tangled her fingers with his. There connection broken only to exit the car.

Once inside, Edward led Bella to his room. She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes as Edward turned on the shower. He tested the water before returning to the bedroom. Taking her hand, they walked to the shower. He began to remove Bella's clothes as she returned the favor and began to undress Edward.

For a moment, they stood face to face completely bare before Edward took her hand and walked into the welcoming warmth of the water. Bella stood directly under the pounding water, closed her eyes and dropped her head back onto Edward's chest. He squeezed bath gel into his hand and began to massage her shoulder and back. A soft moan escaped breaking their silence.

Edward smirked as he continued down her back. He applied more gel to his palms as he wrapped his hands in front and massaged her stomach. She locked her fingers in his and slowly guided his hands to her breast. She stopped as his hands gently massaged her luscious breasts. She dropped her hands and reached back grabbing his ass. She pulled him closer feeling his arousal. It was his turn to let out a soft moan as their bodies fused.

Bella turned around wrapping her arms around his neck as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. She raised her face to him as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Their lips softly touched once as Edward moved his mouth over hers.

He breathed, "I missed you," before their lips crashed.

_Lips sucked . . . tongues fought for dominance . . . hands grabbed and dug and massaged . . . moans and groans . . . and pure unadulterated pleasure _

Edward's lips traveled down her neck where he sucked just below her earlobe as she shivered despite the warm running water. The tip of his tongue traced the outline of her ear as he again whispered, "I missed you so much," placing soft hot kisses down her neck. His mouth traveled to her wet breast. He licked her puckered nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He sucked and teased her nipple while his fingers played with the other nipple.

"I missed you too," she uttered between moans.

Needing him closer to her aching hot pussy she raised her leg over his hip. She grabbed his firm ass pulling him even closer to her warmth. They moaned in unison as he pushed her against the wet tile. Mouths devoured mouths, lips sucked and pulled, teeth crashed, tongues fondled, hands explored bodies just as the warm pounding water cooled.

They unwillingly pulled apart from the shock of the increasingly cooling water as their bodies began to shiver.

"Let's get out of here," Edward groaned in utter frustration knocking his forehead against the tile. Bella shivered in agreement.

Quickly drying off and dressing, Edward made his way to the bedroom. He placed his Ipod on the dock, set his alarm at ungodly early hour and climbed into bed anxiously waiting as Bella dressed in one of his undershirts. He admired her long legs as she flipped off the light and slid into Edward's waiting arms.

Low music hummed in the background as they lay face to face. Their lips a breath away Edward whispered, "Is it weird that I sleep so much better with you in my arms?"

"No," Bella breathed back before she captured his bottom lip. Edward responded by sucking her swollen upper lip. Slowly, their legs tangled as their arms held on tightly to each other. Bella pulled away first needing air just slightly more than Edward's lips on her.

Edward rubbed against Bella's warmth as he whispered, "Believe me as much as I want to continue this we both need to get some sleep."

Bella rotated her hips against Edward's long hard cock and whispered back, "And as much as I would like to continue this, you're right. I'm exhausted and there are still some little men working on my brain."

With a low chuckle Edward reminded Bella that he had warned her about Alice and Rosalie.

As he spoke, Bella turned away from him positioning her back against his chest, her head under his chin and their arms and legs holding each other tightly. Sleeping in Edward's arms was fast becoming her new favorite way to sleep. That worried her.

"Thank you for picking me up from work," Bella yawned.

"You're welcome but it was purely a selfish act. I _needed_ to see you."

Shyly Bella murmured, "I met Tanya yesterday."

Edward's body stiffened. "Where?"

"Your mom and I were coming out of the hospital and she was walking in. Esme spoke to her for a few minutes before she introduced her to me . . . Edward? You know she is kind of perfect . . . I think she's kinda perfect for you . . ."

"Tanya's great. I'm not going to lie but she isn't perfect for _me_." He held Bella tighter.

"She seemed really upset Edward. I feel responsible for that."

"Don't. . . you are not responsible for what Tanya is going through right now. This is all my fault . . . and I feel badly for her pain. You're not to blame. Got it?"

Bella reluctantly nodded.

By the way, I'm sorry I didn't text you last night," Edward murmured into Bella's hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't text _you_ last night. I was just a bit intoxicated last night."

"Just a bit," he mocked.

"Okay a lot intoxicated . . . _yawn . . . _Oh yeah, I met your cousin Emmett . . . _yawn . . . _ I think I kinda remember him putting me to bed . . . _yawn_ . . . I think . . . I can't really remember some of last night . . . most of last night is now lost in the black hole never to be remembered again."

_Yawn . . . _"Emmett put you to bed . . . _yawn . . . _what bed . . . _yawn . . . _where," his hushed voice on edge.

Bella giggled and slapped his hand. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Emmett is in love with Rosalie."

"I don't know Sheldon, you kinda sound jealous to me," Bella softly sang. "What other reason is there for you to worry about what bed he put me in?"

"I am _not_ jealous. I just wanted to make sure he took good care of you in your intoxicated condition," huffed Edward.

"Oh yeah . . . he took good care of me alright," teased Bella as she rubbed against Edward.

"That's not funny Penny." Edward mumbled into her hair. "And you better stop that," his cock nuzzled between her ass checks, "before I forget how sleepy we both are. I _am_ exhausted and my body is still a bit sore," exhaled Edward.

"Do you want me to give a massage?"

"As much as I like the sound of your hands all over me, I think I just need a good night sleep after the night I had on that chair. By the way, how bad was the hangover?"

"It's so bad that I'm sure I'm never going out with your sister and Rosalie ever again. They're a dangerous combination. I think Alice has a hollow leg . . . _yawn . . . _and you're right, as much as that shower helped with my massive hang over and other parts," Bella rubber against him one last time, "what I really need is a good night sleep."

Edward gave Bella a tight squeeze and in a hushed tone agreed, "Sleep it is."

"Edward, would you do something for me?" Bella mumbled nearly asleep.

"I would do anything for you Bella."

She reached down and tugged at his sleep pants. "Take these off."

"Really," he asked in surprise.

Bella nodded and in a faint voice answered, "Yes . . . I want to sleep naked in your arms tonight."

At her words, Edward tugged off his pants while Bella pulled off her top. Their naked bodies lay meshed together back to chest, fingers and arms locked tightly and legs tangled.

"Thank you, this is perfect."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, this _is_ perfect. Now go to sleep."

They drifted off in each other's arms as Bella pulled their hands to her heart. The low soft music filled the room. In his subconscious sleep, Edward dreamt of golden honey chocolate eyes and . . . _Are we lovers Or only just friends? Come tomorrow Will I be lonely again? When you see me Is it love in your eyes? What you feeling Deep down inside?_

_Do you think about me (Think about me) When I'm far away? Do you dream about me?_

_(Dream about me) Can I find a way To make you want me? (Make you want me) The way I want you 'Cos I think I love you (Think I love you) Could you love me too?_

_Take me to your heart Never let me go If you knew what I'm feeling You would not say no_

_Take me to your heart Never let me go For your love, for your love Is all I need to know_

_Can you tell me When you look at me If you need me In all honesty? Because I'm certain_

_As sure as can be I'd make you happy Eternally . . . _

**A/N: Edward's Rick Astley song **_**"Take Me to Your Heart" **_**this chapter is written by Songwriters Peter Alan Waterman, and Matthew James Aitken. Really busy with RL . . . back to school. I was hoping to finish the story before August but I will probably be updating once a week now until the story is done. For some reason, this was an extremely hard chapter to write even though I knew the direction of the chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts.**


	22. Home Away from Home

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. I also don't own Sheldon, Leonard or Penny.**

"_Edward, would you do something for me?" Bella mumbled nearly asleep._

"_I would do anything for you Bella." _

_She reached down and tugged at his sleep pants. "Take these off."_

"_Really," he asked in surprise._

_Bella nodded and in a faint voice answered, "Yes . . . I want to sleep naked in your arms tonight." _

_At her words, Edward tugged off his pants while Bella pulled off her top. Their naked bodies lay meshed together back to chest, fingers and arms locked tightly and legs tangled. _

"_Thank you, this is perfect."_

_Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, this is perfect. Now go to sleep."_

_They drifted off in each other's arms as Bella pulled their hands to her heart. The low soft music filled the room. In his subconscious sleep, Edward dreamt of golden honey chocolate eyes and…_

**Chapter 22 Home Away from Home**

Sometime during the night, they must have moved. Edward took in a long deep breath as his eyes slowly opened. He looked down at their still connected naked bodies and smugly smiled. His arms and legs held Bella tightly. Her head and chest lay on the right side of his chest, one of her arms held tight to his waist while her other arm was tucked under her chin. Her hair blanketed my shoulder and arm.

Edward's body felt so much better this morning. He needed a good night sleep and decided that nothing could beat sleeping with a naked Bella wrapped in his arms. Well, one thing could have made the night better but this was a close second. He lightly squeezed her upper torso and she responded by nuzzling even closer returning his squeeze. He felt light soft lips ghost his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she began to stir. Her soft lips began to travel across collarbone, up his neck, and across his jawline to waiting lips. Morning breathe be damned to hell.

"Morning," she whispered on my lips.

Edward smirked a good morning back as he sucked in her lower lip, his tongue licked the edge. Bella inhaled and exhaled a moan at his playfulness. She moved her body atop so they were naked chest against naked chest. Edward trapped her legs with his. She slightly pulled away from his trap only to take control changing his playful mood to a lust filled mood. Her honey golden chocolate eyes sparkled with want. He wasted no time in taking what she was giving. Hands began to explore bodies as lips sucked and teeth bit and pulled. Moans and groans and heavy breathing filled the silent room.

Edward flipped Bella onto her back as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She rotated her hips rubbing her clit against his ever growing cock. They moaned in unison.

"Grab a condom," Bella's husky sleep-filled voice ordered, "I need you to be in me right now." The walls of her already wet pussy pulsated in anticipation.

Without hesitation, Edward rolled on the condom and positioned himself at her wet throbbing entrance. He hesitated for a moment as the impatient Bella pushed her hips forward. Edward smirked again before retaking control. He grabbed and kneaded the soft curves of her hips noticing the slight electrical connection before he slammed into her silky warm heaven. Bella relished the way his hard cock stretched and filled every part of her warmth. She whimpered at the pleasurable sensation squeezing her walls. As Edward groaned, it was her time to smirk.

"Does that feel good," Bella teased and wiggled her eyebrows before they stilled for a brief moment. Edward crashed his lips to hers quickly finding a pounding rhythm and with each thrust giving as good as they gave.

Edward moved in and out and in and out pounded harder and deeper each time he filled her. Her legs squeezed him tighter needing him as close as possible.

"Please . . . harder . . . harder babe . . . deeper . . . fuck yes right . . . right there . . . ohhhh fuck," she cried as she reached down rubbing her swollen clit.

"Fuck baby . . . I'm . . . uh . . . I'm not going to last . . . much longer," moaned Edward as he wrapped Bella's soft long legs around his neck. Their new position allowed Edward to fill Bella deeper.

"Just . . . uh . . . yes . . . just fuck me harder," she moaned in pleasure between her heavy gasps.

A light sheet of sweat cover Edward's chest. The sound of slick skin against slick skin joined the moans and groans of satisfaction.

Edward's balls tighten as Bella's walls tighten around his commanding cock. Their dark lust-filled eyes locked as he slowly pushed in and pulled out and pushed in and pulled out and pushed in one last time. Her back arched and her toes curled as she let out a silent quite satisfied _fuck_.

Bella's legs slowly traveled down Edward's neck only to lock them below his glorious ass unable to break their connection. Edward pillowed his head on her breast. He lightly kissed her breast murmuring, "I'm sorry I ignored my girls. I'll get to you next time."

Bella giggled as she continued to catch her breath. _Yup, definitely a boob man she thought. _

As Edward softened inside Bella, he painfully pulled out and they groaned at the loss. He removed and tied the condom tossing it in the trash basket.

"Nothing like waking up to a quickie," Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer. I couldn't help myself," apologized Edward.

"Don't be silly. You were perfect but please get rid of that," pointing the trashed condom, "I don't want momma bear to know what we have been up to. Well I'm sure she knows what we've been up to but she doesn't need to see the evidence. That's just creepy."

Just as Edward began to speak his alarm clock went off with a loud annoying buzz. He groaned in frustration as he reached over and hit the alarm. With one quick kiss, he hopped off the bed. Bella turned on her side enjoying a naked Edward as he sauntered to the bathroom.

Edward stopped and turned. "Are you going to join me for a quick shower or are you just going to stare at my ass?"

"I don't see the problem in doing both. Keep on walking while I enjoy the view," giggled Bella as she shooed him away. "I'll get up as soon as the water is warm." Once he disappeared into the other room, she stretched her body enjoying the feel of the her satiated sore muscles.

Edward shook his head and laughed as he turned on the shower. As soon as Edward stepped into the shower, Bella joined him. Knowing there was no time for seconds, they hurriedly washed each other relishing their connection. They hopped out before the water could turn cold.

Once dressed, they followed the aroma of the freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"Ah, this is what I call service," announced Bella as she poured coffee into two tumblers, one for Edward and one for Jasper, before pouring a cup for herself.

Edward searched the freezer deciding what to have for lunch as Bella began to open and close cupboards.

"What are you looking for," laughed Edward as he watched Bella continue to search the cupboards.

"What do you gotta do around here for a bowl of Lucky Charms," whined Bella.

"Marry a leprechaun . . ." giggled Alice "or have a quickie with my brother."

Edward and Bella mimicked the little girl from The Exorcist as their heads turned in the direction of a smug looking Alice. Her arms folded in front her, one leg crossed over the other as she leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here," stuttered a flabbergasted Edward.

"Hum . . . well I guess I'm here doing the same thing you and Bella are doing."

"ALICE! THAT IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION FOR FUCK SAKE. I'M YOUR BROTHER. I DON'T WANT KNOW OR HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU AND JAZZ DO."

"Oh brother, you didn't hear a thing but I sure did." Alice wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke.

"That's because my Eddie pooh here knows what he's doing," bragged Bella as she patted Edward on the behind. "I'm so sorry you can't say the same about _your_ man," Bella sing-sang.

Just as an outraged Alice was about to defend her Jasper's manhood, he walked into the kitchen. Without saying a word he grabbed Alice, swung her around and draped her over his arm as he planted a long hard hot tongue-filled kiss.

A disgusted Edward turned away as Bella whistled and clapped for more.

As Jasper released a lust-filled Alice he boasted, "Who doesn't know what he's doing?"

Bella tapped Edward on the shoulder, "Are you going to take that? Let's show 'em how it's really done cowboy."

"Bella, I am not going to have a kissing contest with my sister and Jasper . . ."

Bella didn't wait for Edward to finish as her lips attacked his. All thoughts were lost to Edward as Bella's fingers tugged on his hair pulling him closer to her. Their passionate moans began to fill the air as he backed her against the kitchen wall. Bella's leg hitched around Edward's hip digging her heel into his ass and pulled him in tighter.

" . . ' .STOP," screamed Alice.

With one last peck on the lips, they pulled away.

"And, _that_ my dearest Alice is how is done."

"I hate you," groaned Alice.

"Well as much as I _don't_ want to continue this inane conversation, I need to get going. Alice, since you are here, would you mind giving Bella a ride home. She insists on taking the bus rather than allowing me to drive her home."

Bella stuck out her tongue as Edward finished his request.

"No problem big brother."

Edward gave Bella one last quick kiss before promising to text her later. As he walked out the door, she slapped his fine firm ass and giggled, "You like tits, I like a fine behind."

"I'll see you later darling," Jasper called out to Alice as he followed Edward out the door.

"So Bella, whatch wanna do today?"

"Oh Alice, I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you but I _really_ do have to get my dad his Christmas gift. Then I need to go home and start packing since, as of Monday, I have been sentenced to a week at Casa Cullen and then I work the late shift tonight."

"Then may I suggest the following. I will drive us to my house where I know mom will have breakfast waiting. After breakfast, I will drive you home where you can do some packing. While you're packing, you can help me brainstorm more ideas for my business. We can go shopping and have a late lunch before you need to go to work. Doesn't that sound like a plan?"

"I don't know what it is about you Cullen's and plans but I have to admit that sounds like a really good plan."

Alice and Bella spent the rest of the day together according to Alice's agenda. During breakfast, Alice regaled the morning's events to Esme. Esme surprised Bella as she boasted, "That's my boy."

"Ewwwwww," the girls cried out in unison.

"What? We're all woman here. As long as I don't hear about the details, I'm fine."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're one cracked nut Esme Cullen."

"And proud of it," confirmed Esme. "How about we take our coffee to the family room?"

Esme switched on her Ipod adjusting the volume before she made her way to an overstuffed cozy floral high back chair. Alice and Bella sat at each end of a matching floral sofa. Bella loved the warm cozy feeling of the room and contently sighed. The girls began to discuss Alice's business plans as Esme sat stitching a homemade quilt and humming along to the music. Bella noticed that a similar quilt hung on the back of the sofa. Her fingers traced the lines of the stitching as she became more aware of the homemade blanket.

"Esme, did you make this quilt? It's absolutely beautiful." Bella pulled the quilt down examining the designs. "The design looks similar to some of the quilts I've seen in New England. It has that Americana feel or quality to it. I love the design."

"Oh thank you sweetie. Yes, I did. It's a hobby of mine. I learned it years ago. I know they're kind of old fashioned but I find the sewing relaxing. Sometimes when I'm all alone I flip on some music, pour a glass wine and sew to my heart's content."

"Um, perhaps it's that glass of wine that's relaxing not the sewing," teased Alice.

"Ummmmm . . . perhaps," giggled Esme, "but they are beautiful don't you think? I have dozens of them in the hall closet. Would you like to see them? Each one has distinct pattern and color scheme."

Bella shook her head as she followed Esme to the closet. "Esme," Bella shyly spoke, "if you wouldn't mind, could I maybe uh . . . could I maybe buy one of these. I have been looking for a Christmas gift for my dad and I can't seem to find anything at the mall that he might like. I know he would absolutely love one of these quilts."

"I'm sorry sweetie but these aren't for sale. I couldn't possible sell these."

Bella was disappointed but tried not to let it show on her face. "Oh, I understand. You put so much work and detail into each one of them. I wouldn't want to part with them either but it does . . ."

"Silly Bella bear," interrupted Esme, "I could never sell one of these to you but I am more than happy to give you one free of charge."

A huge smile spread across Bella's face as she flung herself around Esme. "Oh, thank you momma bear! Charlie is going to love this . . . but I absolutely insist on paying you for this."

"No. Absolutely not. Do not insult me young lady with money."

"Please," pouted Bella pushing her lower lip out.

"No young lady and that is final!"

As Bella and Esme searched through the assemblage of quilts for the perfect quilt to suit Charlie's personality and recliner, she silently planned some way or another to pay Esme back monetary or not.

"And don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

Bella's eyes popped out as Esme smiled a knowing smile nodding her head.

"Well Alice, it looks like we don't have to go to the mall after all."

"Are you sure Bella? There isn't someone special you needed to buy a gift for?"

"No, no one I can think of off-hand." Bella knew exactly to whom Alice was referring but enjoyed teasing her. "I thought you were going to take me home so I could start packing for my visit."

"Speaking of which, I have decided that you will no longer be renting that hideous room. I propose you give your landlady notice and move in here effective immediately," commanded Esme.

Bella addressed Esme in a serious tone, "Esme, I truly appreciate the offer but you can't just invite a perfect stranger to come live with you. To be perfectly honest, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in Seattle. I'm settled, comfortable where I'm at right now. It doesn't make sense for me to pack up, move, and unpack only to pack again when I leave."

Bella thought how much she would love to live in Esme's house. A myriad of thoughts invaded her mind. Despite her age, she enjoyed the feeling of the overprotective mothering Esme. She had to admit she liked being looked after. With the exception of her grandmother, she had missed that mothering connection growing up. She took comfort in the Cullen family and the Cullen home and that feeling worried her. She wasn't part of this family. She had never really felt like a child. This family was making her begin to question what she was really doing with her life. Esme's question brought her out of her questioning thoughts.

"How much baggage do you really have Bella? Be honest," Esme quietly questioned. "Be honest," she repeated.

Bella pretended to be fascinated by the stitching in her quilt as she thought. She could feel two set of solemn eyes on her waiting for her response.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Okay . . . I don't have a lot of stuff. My entire wardrobe can fit in my army backpack."

At the mention of her entire wardrobe fitting in one giant backpack, Alice gasped in horror.

"How do you survive Bella? What about accessories and handbags and shoes?"

Bella snorted at Alice's reaction. "Alice I don't really go anywhere that requires any of those things but I do have a sturdy pair of hiking boots that come in mighty handy."

"Alice honey, I don't want to talk about shoes and purses right now. Let's stick to the topic at hand shall we."

"Bella, I have offered you a rather tempting offer. Think about it logically. Would you rather stay where you're at, a cold lonely single room with limited use of the kitchen, or would you like to live here and have free range of the house for as long as you like."

Bella began to interrupt but Esme insisted she listen to her entire proposal.

"This is a three story house. You can pick any room you want . . ."

"Ohhhh . . . you can have Edward's old room," suggested Alice.

Shaking her head no, Esme gave Alice a stern look.

"Sorry." Alice sunk back into the comfort of the sofa sipping her now cold coffee.

"As I was saying you can pick any room you want. Pick the guest room on the third floor if you're looking for privacy. As an adult you can come and go as you please. You could also keep Alice and me company. You have to admit we get along famously. With both Edward and then Alice away at college, I have been alone in this house for over four years. I would love to hear young voices and laughter in this house again. Most importantly I won't have to worry about you anymore."

Esme was playing dirty throwing in the _worried mother card_ but the fact that Esme worried about Bella cut her to the core. She felt guilty for making Esme worry. It was as odd feeling for her.

"Esme, I thank for your concern but the fact still remains that I _am_ a stranger despite the fact that we get along so famously. Who lets a complete stranger move into their home?"

Esme calmly laid down her quilt, stood up from her cozy chair and walked in front of Bella. Placing her hand out, palm up Esme asked for Bella's phone.

"My phone," Bella quizzically questioned. "What on earth do you want with my phone?"

Esme wiggled her fingers as a confused Bella placed the phone in her hand. Esme's fingers ran across the face of the phone.

Bella could faintly hear a phone ring as Esme placed the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Chief Swan, this is Esme Cullen . . ."

"Who is this? Where's Bella? Has something happened to her? Who are you?" cried a worried Charlie to the strange voice on the other end of his phone.

Bella could hear her father's concern and quickly took the phone from Esme. The last thing she needed was for her father to have another heart attack.

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine. Relax, take a few deep breaths. I'm okay. Don't give yourself a heart attack."

"Who was that?"

"That was Esme Cullen . . ."

Esme took the phone back from Bella. "Oh Chief Swan, I'm so sorry for frightening you. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. Let me start again. I am Esme Cullen a friend of your daughter . . ."

The conversation continued between Esme and Charlie detailing her request and reasoning. Bella could her grunts of agreement from Charlie. Esme instructed Charlie run a background check on the entire Cullen family if that would make him feel more comfortable. She mentioned that she was surprised they had never met before as they do visit their Fork's cabin during the summer months. Charlie acknowledged that he was familiar with their cabin. Their somewhat distant connection did give Charlie some small comfort about his daughter's safety.

"Mrs. Cullen, no offense but I think I will be running background checks despite the fact I don't think a serial killer would be calling me. My daughter is stubborn and, even though I don't approve of what she's doing, she assures me that she can take care of herself. So, if she has befriended you and your family, I guess that's okay with me."

Bella was surprised Charlie was having such a long conversation with Esme. He was a man of very few words more a grunt and groan mustache man.

Esme gave Charlie her landline and cell phone number as added assurance that she was indeed not a serial killer. Charlie laughed and Bella was shocked at his loud outburst. Content with the outcome of her talk with Charlie, Esme handed the cell phone back to Bella.

"Hey daddy, did the grown-ups get _my_ life all squared away?"

Esme scowled at Bella's note of sarcasm in her voice.

"You listen here young woman," Charlie scolded, "You're my daughter and I know I don't say this too often but I love you and I worry about you out there all by yourself. If Mrs. Cullen wants to watch over you, I'm all in for you staying with them until you decided to move on."

Bella's faced blushed and tears filled her eyes at her father's declaration of love and concern.

"I love you too Charlie." A couple of tears fell down her checks as she spoke. Esme held out a tissue. Bella mouthed a _thank you_. They talked more about Charlie's holiday schedule and both decided that it would be better if Bella came to visit after the holidays were over. He assured her that he was going to be too busy to have a real visit between Christmas and New Year. Bella understood knowing that working during the holidays was part of the job he loved.

"All right but keep your eyes open for a package. I'm sending you something _pretty_ amazing." Bella winked at a smiling Esme.

"Bells, you know how I feel about gifts."

"Oh, I know but I promise you're gonna like this. I'll talk to you soon okay. Don't overdo and make sure you're eating healthy and not just pizza and beer," scolded Bella.

"Yes mother." It was Charlie's turn for sarcasm.

Once Bella hung up, she turned to Esme.

"Right then you two, post office first so I can mail Charlie's quilt, my old room so I can notify my landlady of my immediate departure and pack, back here to unpack and then work."

Esme and Alice let out high pitched screams as they attacked Bella with rib crushing bear hugs.

On the way to the post office, Bella sent Edward a quick text. She giggled as she hit send.

**Sorry I know you're busy but I thought you should know – no more sex for us. I am officially living under the Cullen roof. Doesn't that make me ur lil sis now? – B **

Almost immediately, Bella's phone vibrates and she reads the text.

_**IF LIVING W/MY MOM MEANS NO MORE SEX, YOU ARE MOVING AS SOON AS I'M OFF DUTY! NO! I'M NOT UR BROTHER. THAT MEANS LOTS & LOTS MORE SEX - E **_

**If you insist, lots & lots & lots more sex – B**

_**I insist – E ; )**_

The rest of the day was a blur of chatter, arguing, packing and overall commotion. Esme argued with the landlady ultimately quieting her with some hush money while Alice and Bella packed. As tempting as it was, Bella did not pick Edward's childhood room but rather settled on the top floor guestroom. She enjoyed the view the room offered. She took a few pictures and wrote of her day's events while Esme and Alice made a late lunch. Alice dropped Bella off at work and later picked her up. They talked business on the way home and continued as they did further research on Alice's laptop. With a glass of wine in hand, Esme and Carlisle cuddled on the big comfy sofa, watching the glittering Christmas lights as they talked in hushed voices.

_**What are you doing? I can't sleep & it's all your fault – E**_

**Alice & I are doing some research for her business. why is it my fault that u can't sleep – B**

_**I miss you in my arms (pout) – E**_

**I can't leave Esme will want to drive me. What am I going to say. Take me to your son's apt so we can have sex, not happening. – B**

_**What room are you in – E**_

**Top guest room, why? – B**

_**I'll be there in a bit. Leave the door unlocked – E**_

Bella faked a yawn and stretched as Alice logged off the computer.

"It's been a long day . . . I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go to bed." Bella turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Thanks again Esme for your kind hospitality. I have to admit that this does beat my former room. See you in the morning."

They assured her that it is their pleasure before Alice and Bella walk up the stairs to their respective rooms.

"Night sis," teased Alice.

The term of endearment _sis_ shocked Bella and she slightly stumbled at the word. Once in her new room, Bella changed into a night shirt and boy shorts. She set her Ipod on its dock lowering the volume before flipping off the light. She slipped into bed and smiled at the handmade quilt covering her bed. The dim moon light slightly lit the room.

Edward was right. As she waited, she attempted to get comfortable. She tossed back and forth moving to her right side then her left. She hugged one of the pillows as a weak substitute for Edward. A few times she pounded the pillow in frustration.

Just as she let out an exasperated moan the floor creaked. In the dim moon light, she saw Edward undress. She smiled making room in the bed for Edward. He slid into the bed as their bodies automatically fused together.

They let out a comforting sigh as Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and Bella placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"Better. Now I can sleep," whispered Edward.

Bella simply nodded as her eyelids dropped.

**A/N: I had over 1,000 views and 230 visitors but only a few reviews. Please, let me know what you think. Drop me a review. See you soon. **


	23. Devil's Advocate

**A/N: I keep switching the narrative from first person to third person and for that I am sorry. I plan to go back and fix the story so it's consistent throughout all the chapters. School is a killer right now and I am not able to update as often as I thought. I am going to try my best to fix that too. Lastly, I like the slow burn and I will not be rushing the storyline. I want to spend as much time with my Edward and Bella as possible. A special thanks to those who read and REVIEW each chapter. You make me happy. Enjoy!**

_Just as she let out an exasperated moan the floor creaked. In the dim moon light, she saw Edward undress. She smiled making room in the bed for Edward. He slid into the bed as their bodies automatically fused together._

_They let out a comforting sigh as Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and Bella placed a soft kiss on his chest._

_"Better. Now I can sleep," whispered Edward._

_Bella simply nodded as her eyelids dropped._

**Chapter 23 Devil's Advocate**

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . _

Edward stirred, "What the heck is that noise?"

"What noise? Hush babe . . . way too early . . . go back to sleep," mumbled Bella as she cuddled tightly against Edward.

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . ._

This time it was Bella who heard the tapping. "Grrrr . . . what is that noise . . . it's way too early," she moaned.

"Edward, if you don't get up right now, you're going to be late to the hospital," whispered Esme from behind the door.

"Mom?" groaned Edward. "MOM!" Edward's eyes shot open.

"Yes, it's mom. Who else would it be at five in the morning? Now get up, you're going to be late," repeated Esme as Edward and Bella heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

"Oh my God! This is so embarrassing. How did momma bear know you were here? I thought you snuck in last night?" Bella whispered in Edward's ear. "She's going to know that we slept together. Well, not _slept together_ but we did sleep together . . ."

"Bella calm down. I'm pretty sure mom knows we've already slept together," laughed Edward as he climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes.

"You know what I never understood is why people refer to having sex as _sleeping together_ when in fact there is no sleeping going on. If you're having sex and there is sleeping obviously someone isn't holding up their end of the bargain. Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"Really Edward," Bella asked in horror. "You want to have a philosophical discussion about the correct term for coitus right now when your mother just caught us in bed together?"

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Yes, we slept in the same bed together but we didn't _sleep_ together," laughed Edward. "I honestly don't think mom will be upset with you _or_ me. We're all adults here. You didn't get this upset when Alice heard us yesterday morning. On the contrary, if I recall, you were quiet proud of my performance assuring Alice I knew exactly what I was doing," Edward proudly grinned.

"First off, I didn't know Alice was there. Second, Alice teased me first. I couldn't let her get away with that. Thirdly, she's your sister _not_ your mother. Besides, she was doing the same thing with Jasper we just didn't hear her. Fourth, we were at _your_ apartment not here disrespecting your mother's home. She must think I'm some kind of trollop seducing her baby boy. How am I ever going to face her again?"

Bella continued her worried tirade into a pillow as Edward walked out of the room. With no response from Edward, she lifted the pillow watching him making his way to the staircase.

"Edward," she called in a whisper. "Edward, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to my mother and straighten this out before you have a nervous episode. Then I'm going to finish getting ready for my shift before I come back up here to give you a goodbye kiss. Now take a couple of slow soothing breathes before you pass out."

With that, a still laughing Edward disappeared down the stairs as a mortified Bella buried her face under the pillow and blankets.

_We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand . . ._

_Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, _

_Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you . . ._

Esme sang along to one of her favorite Rick Astley songs as she cooked breakfast for her growing clan. A rather smug satisfied smile crossed her face at having refilled her empty nest.

Edward glanced at Esme's iPod and smirked at the song playing before he gave his mother a soft kiss on the check.

"Thanks for waking me up. I forgot to set my alarm last night. I don't know what has gotten into me lately." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at his mother and smirked. "It isn't like me to be so irresponsible about my time management."

"No problem baby boy. I didn't mean to intrude but I know how important it is to report to your floor on time." Esme giggled, "I remember more than a few times your father and I got carried away . . ."

"Mom please, it's way too early in the morning to hear about you and dad." In an attempt to change the subject of Esme's and Carlisle's early morning sexual romps, Edward waved an empty coffee tumbler. "Can I borrow this?"

"Don't be silly baby boy of course you can." Esme rolled her eyes at her son's unnecessary question.

"How did you know I was here," Edward asked as he continued to fix his coffee.

"Oh honey, you're crazy about that girl up stairs. I figured something was up after that fake stretch and yawn and _'I'm tired' _nonsense she pulled last night. She and Alice were hard at work until she got some mysterious text messages. She's an amazing woman but she's really not a very good actress," laughed Esme. "Along with the fact that she doesn't have a car, she sure as hell wasn't going to ask me to drive her to your apartment so she could sleep with my baby boy. The only possible alternative left was for you to come here."

"You are one smart cookie Esme Cullen."

"Yes, thank you. I _am_ one smart cookie but to be perfectly honest with you I saw your car in the driveway as I was coming down the stairs. But I am one smart cookie. I was able to get Bella to live here _with_ her father's approval I might add." Esme smirked. "Now, do you want me to fix you a lunch for work?"

"No thanks, I'll just grab something from the cafeteria."

"Isn't Bella coming down?" asked Esme as she placed a plate of buttermilk pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of Edward.

"No, she is too embarrassed. She thinks you think that she's a floozy because she has seduced your baby boy," mumbled Edward through a mouth full of buttery pancakes and maple syrup.

As Edward spoke, Esme marched out of the kitchen with a determined look on her face. She climbed the stairs to Bella's room mumbling something about silly girls. She knocked on the door once before barging into the room. Bella was still hiding under the warm winter blankets when Esme yanked them off ordering Bella to the kitchen immediately.

A stun-eyed Bella began to apologize for disrespecting the Cullen home. Esme rolled her eyes and raised her hand in a _talk to the hand_ gesture as she yelled back, "Kitchen now Bella."

Ashamed, Bella slid out of bed, made a quick visit to the bathroom and trudged down the stairs determined to continue her apology. What she found in the kitchen made all thoughts of an apology disappear into thin air. There, in the kitchen, were Esme and her baby boy singing to a Rick Astley song. What is it with the Cullen's and 80s pop icon Rick Astley music thought Bella. Yes, Esme is one cracked nut Bella giggled internally.

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see _

_Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you . . ._

Edward turned and saw a dumbstruck Bella standing at the kitchen island staring at the mother- son singing duo. However, what Edward did next shook Bella to her core. Rather than being embarrassed by being caught singing such a cheesy pop song, he looked straight into her golden honey chocolate eyes and continued to sing . . .

_Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_.

Edward's heart began to pound as he cupped Bella's face gently molding his lips to hers. Bella's heart rate increased as her hands mirrored Edward's and she returned his loving gentle kiss.

Edward let the cheesy pop song say all the things he had wanted to say to Bella since the first day he saw her at the Dartmouth bookstore.

Bella understood Edward's wordless declaration and that frightened her. Her heart raced even harder.

Their kiss was broken by the last notes of the song and Esme's whistles and clapping.

Bella slapped her forehead as the thought of an apology returned. " .God Esme, you must think I am the biggest skank. First Edward sneaks into the house and sleeps with me under your roof. I am so sorry for disrespecting you and Dr. Cullen. And now he plants a toe-curling kiss right in front of you. I am so . . ."

Before Bella could finish her apology, Edward planted another harder toe-curling kiss and Bella had no other choice but to surrender and return the kiss.

Momma bear shook her head and laughed as she busied herself in the kitchen.

Edward ended the kiss with one last soft peck to her lips as a dazzled light-headed Bella simply smiled a silly school girl smile.

Feeling full of himself, Edward turned and gave his mom a quick hug and wink goodbye before quickly kissing Bella one last time. "I'll text you later," he whispered near her ear which caused her skin to shiver. All the dazzled Bella could do was nod and smile as she watched Edward leave for the day. She licked her lips tasting Edward and butter and maple syrup on her lips. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction.

"Well if you're finished fantasizing about my baby boy, sit down and eat your breakfast. We have lots of cooking and baking to get to today."

Embarrassed, Bella groaned as she cut into her pancakes trying to avoid Esme's eyes. Esme giggled as she replayed her song and loudly sang along. Bella listened more closely to the lyrics and thought about Edward and the Cullen family and her family and her the current direction of her life.

They spent the rest of the day cooking and baking and talking about everything and nothing in particular. Bella thought about her mother and her childhood. Bella loved the aroma that filled the Cullen house. It wasn't just the smell of baked cookies and breads and pies. It was the smell of a real home, a real family.

**EPoV**

On his drive to the hospital, Edward thought how shy Bella suddenly felt in front of Esme. What had happened to his outspoken no holds barred Bella? He thought how all his plans were falling into place and how perfectly Bella fit into those plans. He then thought how perfectly she fit in his arms and how perfectly he fit in her. He smirked at that last image.

He made it to the hospital early enough to review his cases and make a few notations. Between juggling morning rounds, lab work and case reviews, Edward's morning flew by. It wasn't until after one that he had an opportunity to take a quick lunch break. He grabbed some notes and made his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

As Edward searched for a free table, he recognized the voice calling his name. He looked up in the direction of his father's voice and waving hand.

"Hey dad what are you doing at the hospital today? Don't you usually take a couple of weeks off during the holiday?"

"Yeah normally I do but your mom, Alice and Bella banished me from the house. Apparently, they didn't like that I kept helping myself to samples. Alice said I had ruined the Christmas cookie aesthetic," he snickered "so I thought I would come and check in on one of my patients."

As Edward and Carlisle ate lunch, they talked about one of Edward's more problematic patients and possible diagnosis and treatment.

Changing the subject Edward asked, "So what are they baking that you couldn't resist the temptation?"

"The question is more like what weren't they baking," laughed Carlisle. "Mom has the dining room table and kitchen island filled to capacity with baked goods . . . and that Bella of yours is a pretty good baker. I snuck a taste of her mouth-watering pumpkin bread. Mmm, mmm, good."

As Carlisle went on and on about the tasty delicious goodness at the Cullen household, Edward boldly interrupted and declared, "I know our relationship is new dad but Bella's it for me."

Edward's outburst stop Carlisle mid-sentence all playfulness gone in his voice.

Between Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle was always the voice of reason. Carlisle was thoughtful before he spoke. "Son, if it was up to your mother, she and Alice would already be planning your wedding as we speak."

Knowing his mom and sister, Edward nodded in agreement as Carlisle continued, "From the _little_ time I've spent with Bella, your mother tends to monopolize her you know," Carlisle grunted, "anyway, from the time _I have _spent with her, I can see why you are so taken with her. She is obviously beautiful, even with that purple hair of hers," Carlisle commented.

"Hey! I like her purple hair," Edward protested.

"Of course you do son. She's your Bella. You like everything about her. I knew it months ago. Don't forget I sat next to you on the plane ride home," Carlisle confirmed.

At his father's words, Edward blushed trying to remember his Bella dream and what he could have possibly said in his sleep."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Carlisle continued, "she's a beautiful young woman, fiercely independent, intelligent and possesses one hell of a wicked sense of humor. What's not to love?"

Carlisle threw in that last comment about _love_ to gage Edward's reaction. He waited for Edward to deny that he loved Bella. Edward didn't say a word and _that_ spoke volumes to Carlisle.

"I love you son. Someday you are going to be a great doctor and surgeon. A medical career has always been part of your plan. I also know your plans also include marriage. What you need to understand is that being a doctor's wife is not an easy job. Your mom, God bless her soul, makes it appear so effortless. Being a surgeon's wife can be very lonely at times. Why do you think your mom has so many different hobbies? There are long hours at the hospital and late night emergency calls. A weaker woman might start to question your long absences from home. You are going to need a woman who is willing to acknowledge your professional commitment and dedication and not resent you for it. I recently read that the divorce rate among surgeons is higher than most other specialists."

"Dad, I'm not planning on asking Bella to marry me tomorrow," protested Edward.

"I know you're not going to ask her tomorrow. You're much too pragmatic for such a spontaneous unplanned gesture," snorted Carlisle. "I'm playing devil's advocate here. I want you to really think about your plans. I want you and your sister to have what your mom and I have had. When you get married you mom and I hope it will be forever."

"I hope so too dad but what does any of this have to do with Bella?"

"Now remember Edward, I'm playing devil's advocate okay. Have you really talked to Bella about _her_ plans?" Carlisle waited for a response from Edward. "You're mom already loves that girl and never stops talking about her so I probably know more things about her than you do right now. For instance, did you know she is planning on leaving soon? I think she's going somewhere up north, Canada or possibly Alaska."

Edward's heart raced at the news of Bella leaving. He didn't know she was planning on leaving soon. He stuttered, "What . . . what do you mean she's leaving soon?"

"Exactly my point son. Before things go any further between you and Bella, you need to sit down and have a long hard talk about _your_ future plans and _her_ future plans. You're my son and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want this to affect your career." Carlisle paused for a moment and tried to gage his son's reaction to his fatherly advice. "I've seen resident's work suffer when they were experiencing personal problems at home. Son, I don't want that to happen to you. You and Bella need to . . ."

Carlisle's sentence was interrupted by his cell phone. After a brief conversation, he apologized to Edward explaining he had an emergency with the patient he had checked on earlier.

Stunned by the news of Bella leaving soon, Edward could only nod at his father rushing out of the cafeteria. Carlisle's words played over and over in his mind. _'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?'_ _'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?' 'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?'_

Anxiously, Edward's eyes roamed the cafeteria looking for no one in particular while he tried to grasp the news of Bella's impending departure. Without thinking, he snatched his cell phone from his lab coat pocket and quickly typed a text.

**Do you work tonight? – E**

Almost instantaneously, he received a text message back.

_**Yes, why? – B**_

**What time are you off? – E**

_**Got the late shift, 11pm – B**_

**I'll pick you up – E**

_**NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU HAVE BEEN UP SINCE 5AM! WHEN YOU GET OFF WORK GO HOME, TAKE A SHOWER, GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP! DREAM OF ME ; ) THAT'S AN ORDER YOUNG MAN – B **_

Bella was in a playful mood and almost immediately sent another text. Edward, on the other hand, could only think about the fact that Bella was leaving soon.

_**Or you can sneak into my room again since momma bear doesn't mind. I'd love to slip into my bed and find you there sleeping . . . if you want – B**_

**How are you getting home –E**

_**Alice, Rosalie & Emmett are meeting for a late dinner and drinks - B**_

**Good, then I'll be there when you get home – E**

_**See you tonight –B**_

In an almost hypnotic trance, Edward stood up, threw his trash away, placed his tray on top of the stack and made his way back to his floor. All he could think about was his father's words _'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?' 'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?' 'Did you know she is planning on leaving soon?' _

The rest of Edward's hectic day and evening consist of caseloads, patients, lab work and thoughts of his Bella leaving soon. His heart ached at the thought of her _ever_ leaving. He needed to get this _leaving _misunderstanding cleared up as soon as possible. He couldn't let his personal life blur into his professional life. At the hospital, his patients had to be his primary concern. He never anticipated being distracted by his personal life. That was most definitely never part of his plan.

As soon as Edward got off work, he headed to his apartment. He took a quick shower, threw some clothes in a duffle bag for work tomorrow and headed home to wait for Bella.

From the living room window, Esme saw Edward's car pull up the driveway. She smiled knowing her baby boy was home.

Edward knocked on the Christmas decorated door, called out a hello before he walked toward the kitchen. His senses were assaulted by the mixture of freshly baked goodies and roast beef. His stomach growled. He had been in such a big hurry to see Bella that he forgot to grab something for dinner.

Edward called out a quick hello to his dad who was reading a medical journal in the family room. Carlisle returned a slight wave as he returned to his reading.

Esme plated a serving of roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes and some steamed broccoli. She knew her baby boy would be in dire need of some comfort food today. She placed the food on a free corner of the island. She grabbed a cold bottle of beer from the refrigerator and set it in front of the dinner plate. She kissed her son's forehead before making her way to the family room. She knew her baby boy needed some alone time to think about his current state of unsettled affairs.

Edward sat alone in the kitchen again thinking about the idea of Bella leaving soon. He had too many unanswered questions bouncing around in his head. How would he deal with her gone? How long would she be gone? Would she be back or would she move again? How would he sleep without her? How would he function without her?

He played with his food sliding his fork through the mashed potatoes creating nonsensical designs while he thought. He had lost his appetite. He got up and rinsed his plate before placing it in the dishwasher. The forgotten cold bottle sat on the island top creating a ring of water.

Passing the family room, Edward called out that he was going to bed to no one in particular.

"Good night my baby boy," Esme called out in a soft worried voice.

Once he made his way up to Bella's room, he methodically readied for bed. He set his alarm for five in the morning. He placed his iPod on the dock and hit the play button before he lowered the volume to a near soft hum. He climbed into Bella's bed then reached over and turned off the lamp.

Edward laid his head on Bella's pillow. He closed his eyes and inhaled Bella's scent of freeshia . . . strawberry . . . wisteria . . . of her. A painful smile crossed his worried face. He inhaled again as he thought of the possibility of losing her now. He had just found her. He couldn't lose her so soon. He wouldn't lose her. She was, no is his forever.

Despite his myriad of thoughts of Bella leaving, he had fallen asleep

. . . _Bella laughed as Edward twirled her around the dance floor . . . her long white dress sparkled in the moonlight . . . he pulled her back into his arms as he sang . . . _

_When I fall in love it will be forever . . .Or I'll never fall in love . . . In a restless world like this is. . . Love is ended before it's begun . . ._

_And too many moonlight kisses . . . Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun . . . When I give my heart it will be completely . . . Or I'll never give my heart . . . _

_And the moment I can feel that . . . You feel that way too . . . Is when I fall in love . . . _

_With you_

_And the moment I can feel that . . You feel that way too . . . Is when I fall in love . . . With you_

_He melted into her loving arms . . . _

"You're talking in your sleep again," Bella whispered into his ear.

"Hmmmm? What did I say," Edward mumbled with a gruff sleepy voice. His arms found their way around her torso as they tenderly locked arms.

"I think you were singing," she yawned. "Something about moonlight kisses . . . I missed you today," she said through another yawn as she wrapped her legs around his.

"I missed you too."

Bella pulled Edward's hand to her lips. She pressed three soft kisses before returning them to her waist. "Good night babe. Go back to sleep." Bella patted his hand and relaxed into Edward's embrace.

In a near silent pain-ridden whisper, Edward pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me you're leaving soon?"

Bella inhaled a sharp breathe of air. "Wh . . . what?"

**A/N:**_** Never Gonna Give You Up **_**sung by Rick Astley and written by Peter Alan Waterman, Matthew James Aitken, Mike Stock. **_**When I Fall in Love**_** sung by Rick Astley and written by Victor Young and Edward Heyman**.


	24. No Condom!

**A/N: Okay, so after begging for reviews, boy did I get a doozy. I thank each and every one of you who is reading my story. The idea of writing this story frightened me so much that I put off writing it for over two years. It was a scary process to start but I pulled up my big girl panties anyway. Now after having said my say, if you don't like my story, (I can't believe I'm saying this) don't read it. This is my story and I'm not going to change it. I know the direction of my story and how it will end. I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to get there. I'm anticipating a few more chapters of smooth sailing before we hit some rough seas. P.S. some lemony goodness this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know Stephenie Meyer owns it. Lucky duck! I also don't own Sheldon or Penny either.**

_Previously from Chapter 23_

_**In a near silent pain-ridden whisper, Edward pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me you're leaving soon?" **_

_**Bella inhaled a sharp breathe of air. "Wh . . . what?"**_

**Chapter 24 No Condom?!**

"Why didn't you tell me you're leaving soon," repeated Edward slightly louder this time more to himself than Bella. Saying the words out loud made the possibility of her actually leaving more a reality.

"I . . . I . . . I _was_ going to tell you as soon as I had definite plans." Bella's voice stuttered as her heart began to race despite her exhausted state.

Edward could practically hear her heart pound through her chest. Instantaneously, he felt guilt for causing her nervous state but he _needed_ some answers. Despite his own growing heartache at the mere mention of _his_ Bella leaving, he placed the palm of his hand over her now racing heart and lightly patterned small circles in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

Bella placed her hand over Edward's. She felt a slight jolt of their _cosmic electrical connection _as her mind was invaded by the memory of their first touch. A small smile crossed her face at their first encounter. She took a slow deep cleansing breath in an attempt to control her voice before she spoke again. "Edward, I'm going up north . . . either Canada or Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis . . . you know, the Northern Light."

"Yes, I know what the Northern Lights are Bella. I grew up in Seattle remember." He tried to hide the hurt in voice but _his_ response couldn't hide his biting sarcasm. Realizing how the tone of his voice may have hurt her, _he took a moment_ before he asked again in a calming whisper, "Bella, when are you leaving?"

They were each being too cautious with their choice of words and responses. Each realized that they needed to have a _real_ talk about so many things and before things went any further.

Before answering him, Bella turned in Edward's arms and lay face to face with him. She wanted to move closer so that their bodies were touching but knew now was most undeniably not the time. If she got any closer, there would be no talking because even in the darkness, she could see the hurt and pain in Edward's eyes. The fact that Edward was so hurt by her leaving frightened Bella. Her mind was suddenly bombarded with a myriad of relating thoughts and emotions. Thoughts she knew she was frightened to voice even to herself.

"I am planning on going mid-January," Bella whispered as she looked into his pained eyes. She repeated, "I'm probably going mid-January for a week or two at the most. Then I'm going to visit my dad for a week or until we drive each other insane," she snorted. "The holidays are always so busy for him. Once they're over, he'll have more free time for a real visit anyway."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. "That means you'll be gone almost a month." Again, he spoke more to himself than to Bella.

As Edward spoke, Bella firmly cupped Edward's face. "Edward," she whispered.

Like an obstinate child, Edward's eyes remained closed.

"Edward, please open your eyes and look at me . . . please," Bella begged. "Please."

Edward slowly responded to her plea. He looked into Bella's pained golden honey brown eyes and instantly felt guilt once again for causing pain.

"Edward, yes I will be gone for about three or four weeks but I _promise_ I _will_ be back."

At her words, Edward began to close his eyes again. This time Bella slightly shook his head side to side to get his attention. "Edward, look at me," she spoke more forcefully this time. "I. will. Be. Back. Okay? ." Bella attempted to lighten the mood by adding, "Girl Scout's honor."

"Bella, do you promise you'll come back," surprised by the need in his voice and, even more, by the tears that filled his eyes.

At his emotional plea, tears began to fill the rims of her eyes. She tried to answer before the tears had a chance to slide down her cheeks. "Yes, Edward. I promise. I will always come back to you."

As she promised she would always return to him, Edward crashed his lips to hers. Their fallen tears mingled as Bella didn't hesitate to move her body as close as humanly possible to Edward. Well, as close as she could get since they were both wearing night clothes.

She weaved her fingers through his hair. She knew he loved when she tugged at it as they passionately kissed. He moaned and she smirked. One of his hands found its way to the small of her back holding her closely while the other cupped her round firm ass. He grind his now rock hard cock against her heat. She groaned and now it was his turn to smirk.

Needing oxygen but not wanting to break their connection, Edward placed soft kisses down Bella's neck. He sucked lightly smirking as she lifted her head to give him more access to her neck. At her pulse point, he sucked harder feeling like a seventeen year old high school boy again. He knew he was going to leave a mark but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know Bella was his in every way. The harder he sucked the more she moaned and pulled him closer to her. He grabbed her earlobe with his teeth and she hissed. With the tip of his tongue, he licked her lobe before tracing the outline of her ear with his hot wet tongue and she lost her breathe. His hot breath made her shiver and he smiled again before he whispered _mine_.

For a moment, a passion-induced Bella could do nothing more than whimper before she whispered _mine _in return_._ She could care less that once again she would be going into work with a hickey.

"So uh . . . _kiss on the neck_ . . . I guess . . . _kiss and suck_ _the neck_ . . . that was . . . uh . . . _suck and grind _. . . our first fight huh? I've . . . _kisses on the lips _. . . heard um . . . _more_ _kisses_ . . . that we have to have make-up sex . . . _suck on lower lip and grind_ . . . after a fight," growled a demanding Edward.

Bella quietly giggled between kisses, "Oh Edward . . . _mmmm that feels so good_ . . . . um that wasn't a fight . . . _ohhhhh yes_ . . . That was . . . _mmmmm_ . . . a conversation." She reluctantly pulled away from him for a brief moment before she continued to speak, "Believe me, when we have our first fight the entire neighborhood will know it," she promised with a wicked laugh. "FYI, I have kinda wicked temper when I'm pushed too far."

"Well, can we have sex anyway?" Edward begged as he attacked her swollen lips again. He rubbed his straining cock against her clit and they both hissed in pleasure.

With a breathless pant, she whimpered into his mouth, "Pleaseeee tell me you have a condom?"

At the word condom, Edward's eyes popped open. Condom! Shit, he didn't have a condom. He was pretty sure that his mom had not placed a supply in Bella's nightstand drawer either. His body stilled and then Bella's eyes popped open in understanding.

"No condom," she groaned.

"No condom," he and his hard cock whimpered.

Suddenly, a wicked smile crossed Bella's face as she disappeared under the covers. She pushed Edward's t-shirt up placing wet warm kisses down his chest. Her warm tongue licked a trail from his chest to his belly button. She teased him by sticking the tip of her wet tongue in his belly button before making her way down to his happy trail. Her lips settled on his left hipbone for a moment before she began to suck. She kissed and sucked hard making sure she left a huge purple mark before looking up to Edward and whispering _mine. _She pushed down his sleep pants to relieve his hard aching cock. She let his cock hit his stomach before she licked her way up his shaft and place a soft kiss on his tip. She then spread her legs, reached down to her slit and coated her fingers with her wetness.

Edward hissed as she then wrapped her slick fingers around his shaft and pumped up and down several times. He kicked the blankets off so he could see her take control of his body.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good," groaned Edward.

Bella's hooded eyes locked with Edward's as she stuck out her tongue again. Edward's breathe hitched as he watched her flattened her tongue against his leaking tip. She moved her tongue across his slit before her hot mouth took in as much of him as she could. Her wet hand firmly covered what her mouth couldn't.

Edward tried to keep his eyes on Bella but he had lost all control. She had taken matters into her hands, so to speak. His hands involuntarily made their way into Bella's hair as his eyes rolled back in pure unadulterated desire.

Bella's tongue continued to lick Edward's rock hard cock before she began to move her mouth up and down sucking and humming. The wet warmth of her mouth and the vibration of her hums caused an electric wave to travel his entire body. The harder Bella sucked, the more Edward hissed with pleasure and the wetter she became. She continued to move up and down faster as she sucked harder. His hips moved up causing the tip to hit the back of her throat. She sucked harder. She rolled his balls in her other hand as he felt them tighten. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Babe, I . . . I'm going to cum," he tried to warn her.

Without releasing him she hummed, "cum." That's all it took. His head fell back as his hot liquid shot down her throat. She swallowed his release before she slowly licked and sucked up and down a few more times. Her mouth finally released his satisfied cock with a quick last kiss to the tip. He hissed again.

Before traveling back up Edward's body, Bella ripped off her top. She moved up Edward's heaving chest teasing him with her hardened nipples. She allowed her breast to only slightly come into contact with his body sending electrical shock waves through his entire being. Knowing how he loved her tits, she dangled one of her nipples above his watering mouth. He wasted no time in capturing her hardened nipple between his teeth before he sucked in more of her soft breast. His hand fits perfectly around her other breast as he continued. Once he had satisfied that breast, he placed soft wet kisses across her chest to enjoy the other. Bella moaned as his tongue teased and sucked and pleasured her breasts.

Pulling away from her breast, Edward flipped their bodies. It was his turn to return the favor. Before making his way down to her warm wet heaven, he played homage to his girls one more time.

Bella giggled at her breast man in between her moans.

He followed her mouth-watering scent placing her parted legs over his shoulders. Bella locked her ankles. It was Edward's turn to look into Bella's eyes. She watched as he teased her swollen clit. He licked . . . and kissed . . . and flicked as Bella squirmed in sweet agony. He held her still as he ran his tongue up her slit before teasing her clit again. Like Edward, the only thing she could do was grabbed onto his hair pulling him closer.

Edward smirked as his found her entrance and her body shook in pleasure. She really wanted his cock in her but his tongue was a close second until he replaced his tongue with two fingers. He slightly stretched her open, curved his fingers up until he found her g-spot. He felt her walls clench and wished it was his cock instead of his fingers.

"More baby . . . please . . ."

At Bella's request, Edward added one more finger moving in and out of her faster and harder while his thumb took control of her clit. "Cum for me Bella . . . let me see what only _I_ can do to you."

Bella's hands left Edward's hair, reached over her head and grabbed hold of the headboard. She arched her back. Her eyes closed and were met with shooting stars. Her legs stretched out as her toes curled. Her mouth formed a silent _O_ as a shock wave road through her entire body.

Bella watched as Edward sucked on the fingers that had just been inside her. That was one of the most erotic things she had ever witnessed. With her chest still heaving, she pulled Edward's fingers from his mouth, looked him straight in the eyes and arched an eyebrow as she began to suck on his fingers.

Edward groaned, "Woman, you are going to be the death of me."

"Thanks . . . and, as fantastic as that was, make sure you carry a condom with from now on," Bella ordered.

"Just one," Edward asked while he wagged his eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny. Come on let's go take a quick shower and get some sleep."

They quickly showered but not together to avoid the temptation of touching each other again.

Once back in bed, they spooned holding each other just a bit tighter than before.

"You okay now," she silently asked.

"More than okay," he whispered back.

Bella slapped his hand knowing he didn't answer the real question. "You okay about me leaving," she reiterated.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know you have to leave but I _also_ know that you will always come back to me."

"Yes, I will . . . I will always come back to you," she yawned. "Now let's get some sleep. I am exhausted."

"Hey babe?"

"Hmmmm."

"How much of what we just did do you think my parents heard? You were kind of loud."

"Oh. . . My. . . GOD . . . .GOD. . . I completely forgot about them," Bella screamed in a horrified whisper. "That's it Edward. I love momma bear but I am out of here. I am going to die of embarrassment."

Edward simply laughed. "Oh babe, don't be silly now go to sleep. I gotta get up early."

"Really Edward? . . . really? You want me to go to sleep now. You are an evil, evil man Dr. Cullen and someday I am going to get even with you."

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and hugged a bit tighter before coaxing her to sleep.

Her exhaustion eventually returned and as she began to fall asleep in Edward's arms.

As Edward slept, he spoke. Bella thought he was awake. "What did you say," she murmured with a groggy voice.

Edward mumbled some incoherent words before she clearly made out the words . . . falling in love . . . between more mumbling.

Edward's alarm went off way too early for Bella's liking. She seemed to hear the alarm before Edward so she gently shook him awake. He stirred and stretched while grumbling something about getting a fast food job so he could sleep in.

Edward jumped in the shower to wake up while Bella snuggled on Edward's side of the bed. She had a confused look on her face as she thought back to the words she heard him speak last night.

Edward walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his hips. Hearing Edward's movement in the room, her thoughts were distracted as she peaked out from under the blankets.

"What _is_ the matter with you Edward? You nearly gave me a heart attacking looking all sexy in _that_ towel of yours," Bella's croaky morning voice mumbled. "Now how am I supposed to go back to sleep with that yummy image of you in my head. I might as well get up and go help your mom. I'm sure she already has something or another stirring downstairs." She shook her head throwing the blankets off. "Like I said last night you are an evil, evil man," she complained as she made her way to the bathroom.

Edward just laughed as he continued to ready for the hospital. He knocked on the bathroom door to tell her that he would meet her downstairs.

She yanked open the door and, without saying a word, pointed to her neck. Her eyes squinted and her lips pursed in disapproval.

Without saying a word, Edward pulled down the left side of his scrubs low enough for her to see a rather large deep purple mark. He looked up at her with a high arched brow.

"Well at least nobody can see yours. Mine on the other hand . . ," she growled as she pulled on a turtleneck.

"You let me do that to you and you know it," he smirked.

Remembering the sensation of Edward's lips on her neck gave her chills. She had to concede that in the heat of the moment she did allow him to do that to her.

She returned his smirk, "Yeah, I guess I did and, just so we are clear, no one and, I mean no one, but me will see yours. Understood?"

Edward's lips molded to hers as he promised he understood.

As Bella predicted, Esme was already busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She had prepared a tumbler of coffee, lunch and a snack for her baby boy.

"Well it's about time you two got down here. Bella, we've got lots to do today. Grab some breakfast and a strong cup of coffee," Esme winked at Bella. All Bella could do was lower her head into hands and moan. "Now, now none of that. Let's get cracking," Esme ordered. "Alice should be here soon to help."

Edward snorted as he packed his lunch and shoveled his breakfast down. He said a quick goodbye and thanked his mom for breakfast and lunch before taking Bella's hand in his.

"Walk me out to my car."

Bella silently got up and followed Edward to his car. Edward tossed his backpack on the passenger's seat before he trapped Bella between him and the car. He softly molded his lips to her. He tried not to let the kiss get carried away. His senior resident wouldn't take to kindly to him sporting a hard on under his scrubs.

"Let's spend the night at my apartment tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll call or text you later okay. I have to go or I'm going to be late."

Edward placed two short pecks to her lips before he got in his car and drove away.

Bella stood in the driveway watching Edward's car drive down the street. She didn't return to the house until his car was out of sight. As she walked back up to the house, she again admired Esme's Christmas decorations. She suddenly felt melancholy wishing she had grown up with a family like the Cullen's. She wished Renee was the type of mom that had breakfast ready in the morning. She wished they could have spent the holidays together baking. She wished they had special Christmas ornaments to decorate the house. She wished many things which started a whole new line of thoughts and wishes.

All thoughts of things that should have been or could have been dissolved into thin air as Bella walked back into the kitchen. There she found Esme dancing with Carlisle to some romantic Christmas song. Bella cleared her throat but the two love birds ignored her lost in their own winter wonderland.

When the song ended, Carlisle gently lifted Esme's chin and gave her a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Good morning my love," Carlisle whispered.

Esme giggled like a school girl, "Good morning handsome."

Bella smiled realizing Edward must have learned some of his _moves_ from his father. Esme was putty in Carlisle's hands.

A starry-eyed Esme finally noticed Bella sipping her coffee. Esme cleared her voice, "Oh there you are sugar bear. Ready to work?"

"Yup, what's on the schedule for today?"

Esme began to rattle the agenda for the day. A few hours later Esme, Alice and Bella were almost done with today's baking.

Every so often Bella checked her phone for any missed calls or texts. Esme and Alice rolled their eyes and teased Bella.

"Hush you two. You're no one to talk Miss starry-eyed Esme." Bella pointed and waved her finger in Esme's direction. Just then Bella's phone rang and she jumped. Alice and Esme could not help but laugh again.

Bella frowned, "Shut it you two." Disappointment covered her face. "Hello dad." Bella listened as her dad talked. Occasionally, she shook her head and agreed with whatever he was saying.

"No, dad don't. You have to wait until Christmas . . . at least Christmas Eve. Promise, okay . . . okay, thanks. So, I'll see you at the end of January. I'll call you with more definite dates as soon as possible. You better make sure you have someone ready to cover your shifts. I'm not coming to visit you to sit home alone while you go to work. Understood? And I better not find any junk food in the pantry or fridge. "

Esme and Alice couldn't help but overhear Bella's conversation. Hearing that she would definitely be leaving soon worried both women.

Esme attempted to pretend all was well but couldn't get the thought of Bella leaving alone out of her thoughts.

**EPoV**

Edward wasn't as tired as he thought he would be with only five hours of sleep. He thought about taking a catnap but decided against it. If he fell asleep, twenty minutes would not do him any good.

His day was busier than he thought it was going to be. He hadn't had a chance to call or text Bella until late afternoon. He took the elevator down to the lab and took that opportunity to send her a text.

**Hopefully will b off by 7 do u work tonite?- E**

_**Yes, but I'm off at 8 – B**_

**I'll pick you up from work. Pack a bag for our sleepover ; ) – E**

_**Are you a 12 year old girl? R we gonna paint our nails and curl our hair too- B**_

**Definitely not! I've got other plans for us ; ) see u tonite gotta go. - E**

Just before six there was an emergency with one of Edward's patients. There was no way he was going to be off by seven or even eight. He knew he couldn't call Bella. She was in the middle of her shift at work and wouldn't have her phone on her. He texted Alice explained the situation and asked if she could pick up Bella and drop her off at his apartment.

Edward was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to pick up Bella but was relieved that Alice could help out.

Alice picked up Bella explaining Edward's hospital emergency. Not having much rest the night before, Bella left Alice and Jasper in the living room while she made her way to Edward's bedroom. She took a warm soothing shower and slipped on one of Edward's old t-shirts. She turned on the television, climbed under the blankets and settled in to wait for Edward. She cuddled one of Edward's pillows as she flipped through the television channels and smiled when she found a Christmas rerun of The Big Bang Theory. She laughed out loud as Sheldon opened Penny's Leonard Nemoy gift.

The bed shifted as Edward slid under the warm blankets. He pulled Bella to his chest and kissed the top of her head a good night. Bella mumbled some nonsense as she snuggled up closer to Edward. Exhausted but comforted that Bella was in his arms, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A/N:


	25. Traditions

This chapter was hard to write because of where it will eventually lead. I left a few hints in chapter 24 of things to come. I'm looking at a few more happy chapters before things take a turn for the worse. Yikes!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know Stephenie Meyer owns it and E.L. James owns Christian Grey. Sad face. I also don't own Sheldon and Penny.**

_Previously from Chapter 24_

_The bed shifted as Edward slid under the warm blankets. He pulled Bella to his chest and kissed the top of her head a good night. Bella mumbled some nonsense as she snuggled up closer to Edward. Exhausted but comforted that Bella was in his arms, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow._

**Chapter 25 Traditions**

"I'm really sorry about the emergency at the hospital last night," Edward mumbled through a piece of butter toast.

"As much as I was looking forward to a grown-up sleepover," Bella looked to Edward with a devious smirk, "I guess I was more tired than I thought. The last thing I remember was watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory." Bella snorted, "Have you seen the Christmas episode where Penny gives Sheldon Leonard Nemoy's DNA . . . classic."

"No, I've haven't seen that one yet. I'm still not caught up on all the seasons yet . . . So, what do you have planned for the rest of the week?"

Bella thought for a moment and before she told the tiniest of a little white lie. She stuttered, "Oh . . .um . . . I've the afternoon shift today and then I want to catch up on some writing. I haven't written in a while and there's some stuff I want capture while it's still fresh in my mind . . . Um, I'm not sure what I'm doing for Christmas yet since I'm not gonna visit Charlie until January. I'm thinking I'll do some research on the internet and look for something festive to do . . . see if there are any local holiday events . . . or maybe just catch a movie. . . I dunno yet."

"What do you mean you're just going to catch a movie on Christmas Day? You can't spend the day all by yourself. What about my family Bella?"

"Relax Edward, don't blow a gasket. What do you mean what about your family?"

"Aren't you going to spend the day with my parents?!"

Bella's voice raised a few octaves as she spoke. "Edward, I will not, I _repeat_, I will not intrude on your family's Christmas . . ."

Edward laughed out loud and shook his head from side to side, "Bella, Bella, Bella, do you not know my mother at all? Do you think she is going to allow you to spend the day alone?"

"I won't be spending it alone. Of course, I will visit with your family but I don't want to intrude on _their_ entire day."

"Babe, that sounds great but don't think you're off the hook with my mother. She would be so hurt if you didn't spend the entire day with her. She knows you're not going to see your dad and I have to work . . . I bet she already has your gifts wrapped and tagged . . ."

"Gifts! Edward your mom shouldn't be buying me a gift let alone gifts."

Edward just laughed at Bella's naiveté while Bella thought.

"How about this? . . . How about I spend the morning with your family then later I can bring you a special lunch? A Christmas lunch," she smiled, ". . . just the two of us spending our _first_ Christmas together? We could start our very own tradition . . . a Christmas lunch tradition." Her smile widened.

Edward smiled at the thought of them creating their very own special lunch holiday tradition. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss whispering, "A Christmas lunch tradition . . . that sounds perfect."

"Then once your shift is over . . . hmmm," Bella tapped her finger to her chin. "Do you think momma bear would let me make Christmas dinner for the family? I'd love to cook for you and your family." Bella's cheeks blushed a light pink as she continued to speak, "You know to show my appreciation for allowing me to be part of their holiday and for welcoming me into their home."

"You know she would do anything to make one of her kids happy." Edward spoke into Bella's lips in between kisses.

"Ewwwww . . . don't ever say that again!" Bella pulled away from Edward's lips and slapped him on the chest.

"What?" A confused Edward asked.

"That would make us brother and sister _and_ it would be so very wrong if I did this to you." Bella moved as close as she possibly could, weaved her fingers through Edward's hair, rotated her hips against his and crashed her lips to his.

Edward's breathing sped up and he willingly succumbed to her pouty controlling lips.

When Bella tried to pull away to catch her breathe Edward pulled her back into his arms. This time his strong commanding lips took control as his tongue begged for entrance into her hot wet mouth. She more than willingly opened to him giving him full control.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart knowing things were getting out of hand. They had to stop. Forehead to forehead, they smirked.

"Definitely not brother and sister . . . I misspoke," Edward conceded.

Breathlessly, Bella confirmed, "most definitely not."

Edward held Bella in his arms as she placed her ear against his beating heart.

In a low smoldering voice he spoke, "I'll be at the hospital for the next few days then I have two days off right after Christmas. What do you say we spend every single moment of those two days _and_ nights all alone." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at the word _night_s. "Oh yeah, and I have my golden weekend coming up in two weeks . . . three days off. Do not . . . _kiss . . . _make any . . . _kiss . . . _plans . . . _kiss . . . _got it. Maybe see if you can take off work too okay." A frown suddenly blanketed Edward's face. "You're not going to be gone by then are you?"

"No, but I'll probably be leaving soon after that."

Edward frowned in disappointment and Bella knew she had to reassure him.

"I promised I would come back to you and I will so stop pouting like a big baby. With your change in schedule from days to nights, we'll probably not see very much of each other anyway. We will be like two ships in the night. Now get going before you're late. We'll talk more about this later."

Edward grabbed some lunch stuffing it in his backpack. He grabbed a Space Needle key ring with from a ceramic bowl and placed it in Bella's hand.

"Be here when I get back," ordered Edward.

All Bella could do was nod at his commanding sexy voice. He gave her one last teasing kiss before leaving. Bella stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen with a silly satisfied smirk on her face. "I think I like bossy Dr. Cullen," she said aloud.

As Edward drove to the hospital, he thought about their conversation. He knew Bella had quickly become the center of his world. He didn't like the idea of Bella ever leaving despite her promised to return. He knew when she did leave he would miss her sleeping in his arms. He knew he would miss her eyes, her scent, her arms, her lips . . . he would miss everything about her and his heart ached.

On his way to the elevator, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother. Yes, it was early but he knew she was already up and about doing something or other.

"Good morning, my baby boy. Did you enjoy your sleep over? Wink, wink," teased Esme.

"Mother, my sleep over was fine. We slept and that is all you need to know. I don't mean to cut you off mom but I need to ask you something before I report to my floor in a few minutes."

"What is it honey? You sound serious."

"It _is_ serious mom." Edward continued his conversation as Esme listened intently.

On the other end of the line, she grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down some notes as Edward spoke.

"I know it's a lot to ask mom and if you don't have time I'll underst . . ."

"Now you listen here young man," interrupted Esme, "I always have time for you and Alice and Bella."

Edward choked on Esme's words _of having time for Bella_ recalling their kiss.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure you're fine with this mom?"

"I'm more than fine with it. Now hang up so I can get working," she ordered.

"Oh mom, just one more thing before I go. Please talk to Bella about her plans for Christmas okay."

"What plans? She's spending the day with us."

Edward smirked at his mother's reassuring words.

"Just talk to her okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye mom and thanks. I love you."

"Bye my baby boy, I love you too."

With that, Edward reported to work with a smug satisfied smile on his face. Unfortunately, the stern look he received from his chief resident wiped the smile right off his face. There wasn't much to smile about the rest of the day either. Despite the holidays, Edward's floor was quiet hectic and afforded him no time at all to think about _his_ Bella.

He sent her a quick text between bites of a less than appetizing cafeteria sandwich. He smiled as he thought about Bella's suggestion of creating their very own Christmas day lunch tradition.

**Very busy today but thinking of you. Hope to b home by 8 see u laters baby – E**

Edward didn't receive an immediate text back from Bella but just as Edward finished his lunch, he received one.

_**Really? laters baby! Is this Edward or Christian? – B**_

Startled to see another man's name on the text, his heart skipped a beat immediately texting her back. As he feverishly typed, he wondered if Bella was romantically involved with this Christian character too.

**CHRISTIAN!? BELLA, WHO THE FUCK IS CHRISTIAN?!**

_**FSOG – B**_

**BELLA! .CHRISTIAN! & WHAT THE FUCK IS FSOG? – E**

**Bella, I need to get back to my patients. Now answer my question. I want to know who the fuck Christian is right NOW!**

Bella realized Edward was jealous and decided to tease him.

_**Edward, are you jealous?**_

Ignoring her text, Edward angrily typed out another text.

**I am not going to ask you again. Who is Christian?**

_**Giggles and yums and wiggling eyebrows. I think I like hot jealous bossy Edward. I mean Christian. ; )**_

Edward abruptly stood, grabbed his phone in his hand, and marched outside. Once outdoors, he looked around for a private spot and called Bella's cell phone.

Bella giggled as she saw Edward's name on her screen. "Hello Christian . . . I mean . . ."

But a-none too happy Edward did not see the humor of the situation. At the moment, he was not at all in a playful mood and wanted answers now. He interrupted and demanded to know who the fuck Christian was in a heated voice. Even over the phone, Bella could hear his rapid heavy breathing.

Trying to calm down, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for her answer.

Realizing her teasing had gone a bit too far, Bella spoke softly. "Edward."

There was no response but she could hear his heavy breathing.

"Edward, you wonderfully silly jealous man, _Christian_," Bella could hear Edward's breathing hitch as she spoke another man's name, "Christian Grey is the main character from the _Fifty Shades of Grey _trilogy. FSOG is the acronym for the book. He's a fictional character in a book Edward." Bella was giddy and concerned at his obvious jealousy. She had never had a man want to own her so completely. Yet, she was upset that she had unintentionally hurt him too.

There still was no response but his breathing seemed to have somewhat calmed.

"Edward, his favorite saying is _laters baby_ that's why I called you Christian. I can't believe you've never heard of that book. Have you been living under a rock?" Bella tried not to laugh at the situation and Edward's lack of pop culture knowledge.

There was still no response but no heavy breathing either.

"Edward, you are the _only_ man in my life. I lo . . . um . . . you are the only man in my life okay."

In a near whisper, Edward finally spoke. "Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you. Please forgive me. It will never happen again. I . . . I just don't think I could take it if . . ."

"Edward, I'm sorry too. I was only teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Feeling a bit guilty for overreacting, Edward tried to ease the tension. "I guess I _was_ having a bit of a _Sheldon_ moment . . . and a somewhat jealous fit."

Bella giggled at Edward's admission. "Yeah, I guess you were."

"There is nothing to forgive Bella. I overreacted plain and simple and I am truly sorry."

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked with serious concern.

"I am now that I know you were only talking about a fictional character. I don't think my heart could handle you falling in love with anyone else but me," he murmured in relief.

"Edward, nobody falls in love with fictional characters silly man. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to work? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, I better get going. Hey, I thought you were at work. Why were you texting me if you were at work?"

"Oh . . . um . . ." Bella paused for a moment, "I'm . . . um . . . on my break. I better get going too. See you tonight, okay?"

"See you tonight. Laters baby."

"Laters baby," giggled Bella at Edwards attempt at humor as she pressed the end call button.

Hurrying back into the hospital and up to his floor, Edward thought about Bella. She was not the center of his world. She was the center of his universe and he was more than content at that realization.

However, reality slapped Edward in the face when he literally ran right into his chief resident as he attempted to sneak back onto his floor.

"You're late," she grumbled through a tight mouth and stern eyes.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," apologized Edward.

Bella felt guilty for lying to Edward about being at work especially after he panicked at the mere mention of another man's name but she had to figure out a way of buying Edward the perfect Christmas gift without him finding out. She also didn't want Esme to know. Bella wanted it to be a surprise. Not having much money, Bella was determined to get something meaningful, something that represented her and Edward's unusual relationship. She had an inkling of what she wanted to get but needed to see it close up before she made a final decision.

Bella really didn't mind shopping one way or another but she really wasn't a big fan of crowded malls. With only a couple of days before Christmas, the mall was packed with late holiday shoppers. Luckily, she sort of knew what she wanted and made her way over to several stores that _might_ have Edward's perfect gift.

Not wanting to waste time searching, she asked a sales clerk for assistance. The clerk directed her to the appropriate section of the store. She was more than relieved to find exactly what she had in mind. Now she just had to decide between the various styles. She closely inspected one, put it down and then, closely inspected the other. She placed them side by side to do some comparison shopping.

Certain she had selected the perfect sentimental gift, she made her way to the end of the long line. While waiting, she looked over her selection several more times. She was quiet content she had made the right choice.

On her way out the mall, Bella made one more quick purchase. While on the bus, she pulled her last minute gift out of the bag. She examined all sides of the gift. She ran her hand lightly over the top and patted it with her fingers before returning it to its bag. "Perfect."

Her phone vibrated. Looking down at the screen she smiled knowing who would be calling.

"Hola momma bear. Long time no talk."

"Hola sweetie. What have you been up to today?"

"Oh you know . . . a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Bella teased.

"Will you be making your way home anytime today?"

"I'm actually on my way to Casa Cullen's as we speak."

"Bella, are you on a bus?" Esme's tone was a bit scolding.

"Yes I am and, before you scold me and send me to my room without my supper, I _wanted_ to take the bus." Oddly enough Bella like that Esme was scolding her. "I had some important and private errands to run. Plus, I love Seattle winters and I wanted to do some walking," Bella whispered the last part, ". . . and some thinking. I'll see you in about an hour or so. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect sweetie, see you soon."

Just about an hour later, Bella made her way into the backdoor of Casa Cullen. She smiled when her senses were greeting with the aroma of the Cullen's Christmas traditions. She loved the smell of the baked good and the Christmas garland and the Christmas tree. She loved the sound of the Christmas songs floating softly off in the distance. She loved the outdoor and indoor dazzling twinkling lights.

"Esme," she called out, "I'm back. Where are you?"

"Finally!" Alice called out. "Where've you been all day," she whined.

"Alice, like I told momma bear I had some private things to attend to."

Alice shook her head back and forth in disappointment, "Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you know by now this family doesn't' know the meaning of the words privacy or secrets. There are no secrets in this family. We are freakishly close so don't you even try to keep a secret from me. Now, where were you today?" she demanded simultaneously tapping her the tip of her shoe.

As Alice spoke, Bella attempted to hide her purchases. A no-nonsense Alice placed her hand out palm up and wordlessly demanded to see what was in the packages. Bella rolled her eyes and attempted to defy Alice's silent command.

Placing both packages behind her back, Bella boldly proclaimed, "Well . . . since I am not part of this family . . ."

"Not yet anyway," spoke Esme over Bella's proclamation. A sly smirk spread across her face.

Bella's head spun and her eyes popped out at Esme's honestly surprising comment. She took a second to gather her thoughts before she continued to speak.

Bella cleared her throat, "All I will say is that I did tell Edward a little white lie. I told him I was going to work but I actually went shopping for his Christmas present."

Alice and Esme squealed in joy as Alice lunged for the bags in Bella's hand. Anticipating her possible reaction, Bella was prepared and, with lighting fast, move farther away from Alice. However, what Bella didn't anticipate was Esme's ability leap off her chair so quickly. The bags were out of Bella's hands and into Esme's in what seemed light a split second. And, just as fast Alice was at her mother's side.

"Hey! You play dirty. Two against one, that's not fair!" yelled Bella. "Don't you dare open those bags you two evil Christmas elves."

Positive they were going to take a peek, Bella had no other choice than to play dirty too. In the softest sincerest pleading voice she spoke, "Please don't open those bags. It's our first Christmas together. I want it to be special. I want him to be the first to see the gifts I got him. They're not much but they mean so much to me and I hope they will mean something to him too. Please," she looked into their eyes, "please. I've never spent Christmas with someone special. Please."

Bella felt guilty for playing dirty but as she spoke her words became more and more true. Her eyes glistened with that truth.

At her words, Esme and Alice handed the unopened bags back to Bella.

"Thank you," Bella softly spoke. "I'm going to put these in my room and I'll be right down. I think the temptation will be too great if I leave my bags here." Bella began to make her way up the stair before she paused, "Oh, do you think I can have some wrapping paper and ribbon?"

"Of course you can sweetie," Esme cooed at Bella's declaration. She searched through a box of wrapping paper appearing to select the perfect paper for Edward's gifts. She gathered a small box, some adhesive tape and ribbon too.

With her hands full, Bella leaned over and kissed Esme on the check, "Thank you."

Bella carefully wrapped Edward's two gifts. While she wrapped she thought about taking some pictures for her journal. She would classify this section a traditional Christmas in the northwest. Before heading back down, she grabbed her camera.

Bella tiptoed down the stairs hoping to catch some candid shots of Esme and Alice working in the kitchen. She was awarded a few natural shots before Alice noticed the camera and began to direct Bella where and how to take the pictures. All three women took turns taking pictures of each other.

Esme had Bella show her how to set the camera's timer. As she set the timer, she had Alice and Bella stand side by side in front of the Christmas tree before quickly making her way in between the two girls. They instinctively placed their arms around each other's waist and looked into the camera and yelling a loud _cheese._ Esme then took a few more group shots in front of the tree. She took some with her and Alice and then some with her and Bella before taking some individual shots of each of the girls.

While Esme worked on one of her quilts, Alice and Bella looked through the pictures on the camera.

"These pictures are great. Would you mind loading them onto my computer Bella? I'd love to make a couple of prints. I know my Jazzy would love the one of me sticking out my tongue," Alice giggled.

That gave Esme an idea.

"Sure Alice, no problem."

The rest of the evening was busied with finalizing Christmas preparations and cooking the weekly meals for Jasper and Edward.

Around six, Bella gathered her belongings, said a quick good night to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme held Bella in a motherly hug. "I expect you here the day of Christmas young lady."

"But . . ."

"The entire day."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that last word, Alice drove her to Edward's apartment.

Once in front of the apartment building, Alice waited for Bella to gather her belongings. "Thanks for the ride Alice." Bella noticed Alice didn't turn off the car engine. "You're not coming in?"

"Nope, Jazz is coming over for dinner later and we might watch a movie. He'll probably sleep over." Alice wiggled her brows.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya' have fun tonight."

"You too."

Bella hid Edward's Christmas gifts, prepared a light dinner and waited for him to get home. She relaxed on the couch watching a Christmas special on tv. When she heard the door unlock, she turned off the television and stepped in front of the door. To apologize for teasing and upsetting him earlier that day, she planned on showing him _he_ was the only man in her life.

When Edward walked into the apartment he saw Bella standing there wearing only _their_ Dartmouth hoodie and a wicked smirk. Dropping his backpack and slamming the door shut with his foot, he took two long strides, wrapped Bella in his arms, and trapped her between the wall and his body. His lips crashed against hers as his tongue invaded her hot willing mouth.

Trapped against Edward, Bella could feel his growing erection against her body. She hitched her leg around his hip, pulled him even closer to her, and rotated her hips against his.

They moaned in unison.

"Mine," Edward growled.

"Yours."

"Bedroom, now," Edward spoke into her mouth.

"Now," Bella gasped in return.

Edward lifted Bella kneaded her round firm ass. She wrapped her other leg around his waist as they continued their frantic kisses.

Edward dropped Bella to the bed. As he pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes, Bella worked his pants. Bella fell back on the bed as Edward's hands made their way up their hoodie and Bella hissed at the feel of his hands on her pebbled nipples.

Breathlessly they spoke at once, "Condom, Now!"


	26. The Holidays, part 1

**A/N: While I had over 1,200 readers last chapter, I only had four reviews (sad face). Thanks to those who did review! I love reading your comments. If you read, please review. I'm feeling a bit insecure and not sure if I'm going in the right direction. I'm looking at two more chapters before the drama begins.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all . . . lucky gal.**

_Previously from Chapter 25 Traditions_

_Edward dropped Bella to the bed. As he pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes, Bella worked his pants. Bella fell back on the bed as Edward's hands made their way up their hoodie and Bella hissed at the feel of his hands on her pebbled nipples._

_Breathlessly they spoke at once, "Condom, Now!"_

**Chapter 26 The Holidays, Part 1**

The next few days before Christmas were a hubbub of holiday activities. Alice, Rosalie and Bella helped Esme with last minute gift wrapping, baking and cooking for Jasper's potluck. On more than one occasion, either Esme or Alice or both made it clear to Bella that she would be spending the holidays with the Cullen Clan.

"Honestly Bella, did you really think I was going to allow you to spend Christmas day alone. Do you not know me at all young lady? I have a good mind to call your father right this minute," Esme scolded as she stirred a pot.

The usually outspoken Bella could do nothing more than whisper "sorry ma'am" and "yes ma'am" at Esme's berating. In the background, Alice and Rosalie giggled. Bella glared back at the two with _"I'm going to get you"_ eyes.

"Momma bear, I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I just didn't want to intrude on _your_ family holiday," Bella apologized. "I know you're not very happy with me right now but . . ."

Mid-sentence, Esme walked over to Bella and wrapped her arms around a penitent Bella. Without a thought Bella dropped her chopping knife, wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and wrapped her arms around Esme's waist. Bella lightly placed her head on Esme's motherly shoulder. In the most sincere tone Bella has ever heard come from Esme's mouth, she listened as momma bear spoke. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other very long but, speaking for the _entire_ Cullen family, I feel as if you have always and will always be part of this family. I can't explain it. I just feel it. Call it mother's instinct."

Alice wiped a tear from her eye as she joined the huddle wrapping her arm around the two emotional women. "I know what mom means Bella. I feel like you're already my sister."

Feeling a bit left out, Rosalie blinked away a tear or two not wanting to rub her contact lenses before she weaved her arms around the women.

"Sweetie, what's for lunch? I'm starving. All that cooking smells delicious," Carlisle called from the family room unaware to the love fest going on in the kitchen. Mouth-watering aromas lead him to the kitchen where he encountered an assemblage of whimpering weeping women. "What happened? Is everything all right?" Worry resonated from his voice as he pulled his tearful wife into his arms assessing her body for any type of injury.

"Oh honey, I'm fine. You know us women. Get us together during the holidays with a couple of glasses of eggnog under our belt and we turn into blubbering fools." Esme hated lying to Carlisle but she didn't want to further embarrass Bella.

"Mmmm, eggnog with extra brandy sounds mighty good right about now."

As an oblivious Carlisle sat at the kitchen island waiting for his eggnog, the other women returned to their previous jobs of mixing, chopping and cleaning.

"Bella, what were you going to ask me earlier before I so rudely interrupted you," Esme asked as she prepared Carlisle's brandy eggnog.

Bella stopped her chopping again, "Well, ummm, as a way of thanking all of you for everything you have done for me and making me part of your family, I would love to cook Christmas dinner. I know you're planning on having a light breakfast buffet in the morning but I really would love to cook dinner for everyone."

"That sounds like a wonderful suggestion," Esme and Carlisle beamed in unison.

With a wide grin, Bella talked about her lunch plans with Edward but would be back early enough to prepare dinner. She further suggested serving dinner a bit later in order to wait for Edward and Jasper to get off their shifts.

"Oh honey, that's a perfect idea. So let's see," Esme thought for a moment, "okay, there will be . . . mmmm, Carlisle and myself, Alice and Jasper . . ." Esme turned to Rosalie, "Rosalie, what are your plans for tomorrow? I'd love if you and Emmett had dinner with us."

"Emmie and I haven't made any definite plans for tomorrow evening," cooed Rosalie when she spoke of her Emmett, "but I know he would love to spend some time with his two favorite cousins. Let me call him and I'll let you know." Rosalie stepped into the family room to call _her_ Emmie while the rest of the family talked about the dinner menu.

"Emmett and I can make it. Thank you for the invitation."

Bella talked about cooking a traditional turkey but the more she discussed the menu the more she thought about cooking Edward's favorite meal of medium rare roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots instead.

"Oh, I know Edward would love that and Jasper will eat anything," laughed Esme. "I know the perfect dessert . . ."

Bella shook her head back and forth, "Nope, this is my gift to you." Now it was Bella's turn to admonish Esme. "No, no, no momma bear. This is _my_ gift to you. You are not permitted in the kitchen once I start cooking do you understand young lady."

"But . . .," pouted Esme.

"No if, ands or buts." Bella stood with both hands on her hips. "I'm doing it _all_ including dessert. Got it?"

Esme hung her head down in defeat while Alice and Rosalie giggled again.

"Now that that is settle, Alice would you mind driving me to the grocery store. I've got lots of shopping to do."

Later that afternoon, Bella text Edward letting him know she would be staying at Esme's tonight. Sometime later Bella received a text in return.

**Will drop by my apartment to pick up fresh clothes and meet you there later ; ) - E**

_**; ) sounds good – B**_

After an exhausting Christmas Eve, the Cullen family, including Bella, cuddled up in the living room around the sparkling Christmas tree. Wrapped in blankets and new Christmas slippers complements of Alice's Christmas tradition of new slippers on Christmas Eve, they sipped their eggnog and talked of past holidays in the Cullen family. The sound of crackling firewood and Christmas songs softly lingered in the background. Looking around the room, Bella noticed a framed picture of Esme hugging Alice and herself that they had taken near the tree. A warm unexpected homey feeling invaded her thoughts. She turned her attention back to Carlisle and intently listened as he spoke of Edward's excitement at receiving his very first doctor set. She smiled thinking about Edward as a young boy.

Just then Edward the man snuck up behind Bella greeting her with a sweet kiss just behind her ear. He whispered a hello in her ear. Despite being covered in one of Esme's homemade quilts, wearing new fluffy slippers and the fireplace warming the room, goose bumps covered her body at the touch of his lips to her neck. Edward moved around Bella's oversize chair, lifted her off and sat down on the chair before placing Bella on his lap. His movements were so swift Bella didn't have time to protest. She squirmed in his lap uncomfortable at their intimacy in front of his family.

"If you don't stop that squirming, I'm going to have to take you upstairs right this instant," he whispered for only her to hear.

Edward's warning caused Bella to freeze mid squirm. Edward simply smirked at her sudden stillness.

"Alice, where are my slippers," asked Edward as he toed off his shoes. A warm smile crossed his face as he noticed Bella wearing black and pink Hello Kitty slippers. "I see everyone has their new slippers but me. You better have gotten me some good ones this year," he warned.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too big brother," Alice scolded as she tossed him a pair of black and yellow Batman slippers.

Holding Bella with one arm, he caught the slippers with the other. He dropped them to the floor to slid his feet into his new slippers. "Mmmmmm, good job Ali," he winked.

Alice stuck her tongue out and turned away to the sound of approaching footsteps. "Jazz, you're here!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper made his way to where Alice had been sitting. Alice got comfortable on his lap before she suddenly jumped off. A quizzical look covered Jasper's face. Alice darted toward the tree, grabbed another pair of new Christmas slippers, slipped off Jasper's shoes and slid _his_ slippers on. Alice settled back on her Jazzie's lap placing her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her tiny body.

"Thanks darling," he spoke into her ear. And like Bella, Alice suddenly shivered despite the warmth of the room.

Looking around the room, Esme unexpectedly stood up and plopped herself on Carlisle's lap. Instinctively, Carlisle weaved both arms around his wife and tugged her closer to his chest.

Alice and Bella giggled at Esme's spontaneity. "What? I felt left out. Besides before you two came along, your father and I used to . . ."

"Ewwwwww, no, no, no. No sex stories from you especially on Christmas Eve," yelled Edward and Alice.

But before Esme had the opportunity to argue with her children, she heard one of her favorite Christmas songs play in the background.

"Bella, would you mind if I borrow my baby boy for a few minutes?"

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head before he placed her back on the oversized chair. He walked to his mother and placed his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Esme batted her eyes like a southern belle and placed her hand in her baby boy's hand as she rose. Edward led his mother into his arms as they danced to _White Christmas_ sung by Rick Astley.

Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. Bella looked to Alice as she whispered, "Mom and Edward have an unnatural devotion to Mr. Rick Astley. It has something to do with the fact that he's a ginger like Edward."

"Hush, Alice. Just because you don't appreciate . . ."

"I don't know Ali. I kinda of like this version," Jasper interrupted as he placed Alice on the floor. "Shall we?" He motioned for Alice to dance with him.

"Oh Jazzie," giggled Alice. "You're so romantic," she responded as she melted into his arms.

Esme whispered something to Edward as she turned to her husband. She pulled him up into her arms as Edward walked to Bella. Edward placed his hand out and, without a second-thought, Bella placed her hand in his. Their eyes locked as their bodies swayed to the music.

All three couples danced lost in their own bubble until the song morphed into another song. Carlisle kissed Esme. Jasper kissed Alice. Edward continued to look into Bella's eyes before he broke the trance and lovingly kissed Bella. The gently kiss turned frantic forgetting they had an audience. When Jasper whistled Bella pulled away but Edward pulled her right back. They kissed one last time before returning to their chair.

"I think I'm kind of growing to like that ginger." Bella's voice filled with passion.

"That's my girl," laughed Esme. "That man's voice could get anyone in the mood. I'll never forget what song we were listening to when Alice was conceived?"

"Ewwww, mother please stop NOW!" Alice screamed.

"Oh you're no fun at all."

Attempting to change the subject of parental sexual antics, Bella asked Edward and Jasper if they had eaten dinner yet. That worked. Alice and Bella made their way to the kitchen as Edward and Jasper followed. Esme snuggled deeper into Carlisle chest murmuring memories of days past.

"God, I thought they would never leave."

Carlisle laughed as his lips hovered over Esme's lips. "Me either," he spoke before he trapped her bottom lip between his teeth.

A slightly flushed Esme walked into the kitchen to say goodnight. "The girls and I need to be up early so we can get to the hospital and set up for your potluck." Esme turned to Jasper to remind him of the potluck tomorrow. "So I'm heading off to bed. Night kids."

Alice rolled her eyes at her mother's flushed state, "Sure mom. Goodnight"

Bella noticed Esme smirk an Edward smirk and knew Esme would not be going straight to sleep. Then Bella smirked.

Esme turned back remembering a final thought. "Since we will all be together for dinner, let's wait until after dinner to open presents."

One by one the remaining couples said their goodnights making their way to their respective bedrooms.

Bella and Edward spooned under the blankets of Bella's bed. They wrapped arms and legs tightly around each other.

"That had to have been one of the best Christmas Eves I have ever had," whispered Bella. She wasn't just telling Edward; she was saying it aloud to herself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you like your slippers? Don't tell Alice but, if she ever stopped her slipper tradition, I probably never get another pair of slippers."

"I loved mine. Believe it or not I have never had anything with Hello Kitty. I'm really more of a Jack and Sally gal but . . . I do love my slippers. They are going to come in handy when I go up north to see the aurora borealis."

Bella noticed Edward stiffened when she mentioned her trip but did not mention it. "So, what time should I meet you tomorrow for our first ever Christmas lunch?"

"Hopefully it will be a slow day tomorrow. Other residents said it's usually is. Let's meet around one. I'll meet you at the entrance but I will text you if an emergency comes up. What are you bringing me to eat?"

"I'm bringing you a light lunch because I plan on filling you to the gills at dinner. Esme said we can have a late dinner tomorrow. We are going to wait for you and Jasper to get off your shifts so we can eat all together. So what can I expect tomorrow here at Casa Cullen?"

"Oh, it's really just a casual day. Mom will light the fireplace, keep the Christmas tree lit and have coffee and hot chocolate brewing all day. Family and old friends may drop by for quick hellos, maybe share a cup of eggnog or two or just to help themselves to some of mom's baked goods."

"Now, as much as I would love to do other things in this bed than sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. So let's get some sleep." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head as he nuzzled in for some much needed sleep.

Bella felt Edward's breathing change and knew he was sound asleep. Bella's thoughts drifted to her family. She missed her grandmother. She wished her mother was a different type of mother. She knew her mother loved her but wished her mother would have given her the type of life Esme had given her children. Bella's thoughts drifted to the man whose arms were possessively wrapped around her now. She knew she couldn't change the past but maybe, just maybe, she could change the future. Maybe she thought . . . as she drifted to sleep.

The Cullen family and significant others weren't met with a white Christmas but, as usual, a light cold drizzle. Esme was the first to make it downstairs closely followed by the rest of the clan. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella loaded the car with all the food and provisions needed for Jasper's potluck. Edward and Jasper readied for work. Quick _Merry Christmases_ and kisses were exchanged as they piled into their cars. Remembering something, Edward ran back in the house and ran back out in lightening quick speed. Running past Esme's car, he winked at Bella.

The Cullen gang quickly set up a smorgasbord of baked good, breakfast and lunch meals as well as an assortment of appetizers. Jasper profusely thanked Esme for her generosity. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge thank you kiss on both cheeks. The aroma of the mouth-watering food must have seeped past the staff lounge. A trickling of the staff began to make their way into the lounge. A few wished the Cullen family a Merry Christmas before Esme motioned them to help themselves to the food.

"It was my pleasure. Now enjoy," ordered Esme as she and the others made their way out the door.

Back home, everyone had an assigned job to ready the house for the surge of family and friends. By 9 a.m., the first of a long line of guest arrived to offer happy holidays and help themselves to Esme's delightful baked goods.

Alice stayed close to Bella knowing Bella was a bit nervous of meeting more of the Cullen clan, Carlisle's colleagues from the hospital, Esme's assorted friends from her various charities and such, close friends and acquaintances. Bella was introduced as Edward's girlfriend to more people than she could or would ever remember.

During a lull, Bella went to the kitchen to get Edward's lunch ready. Alice made her way up to her room for a short nap. She wasn't the domestic type and all this cooking and baking and early rising had finally caught up to her.

Carlisle popped his head in telling Bella that more guests had arrived and requested that she join the family again since Alice had jumped ship.

"Be right there poppa bear."

Carlisle stood and held his arm out to Bella to join him. She walked into his welcoming arms as his place an arm around her shoulder. Another man about Carlisle's age also stood. Bella smiled as Carlisle began to introduce the newest guest. Without a second thought, Carlisle boasted, "Bella, this is Dr. and Mrs. Denali. This is Edward's girlfriend Bella and our newest tenant."

Hearing the name Denali, Bella instantly knew these were Tanya's parents. Her heart raced and her palms began to perspire. Of late, she had not thought of Tanya but the image of a brokenhearted Tanya invaded her thoughts. She wiped her hands against her jeans before shaking hands. She hoped they didn't hear the nervousness in her voice or the jitter of her hands as she greeted them.

"Merry Christmas. It's so nice to meet you."

"You're Edward's girlfriend," inquired a shocked Mrs. Denali. "I hadn't realized Edward was seeing anyone."

Mrs. Denali's eyes moved from Bella's to just behind Bella. Bella turned to see the Denali sisters and Esme returning to the living room. They each carried a small plate of Christmas cookies and coffee. Hearing their mother's question, the Denali sisters focused on an uncomfortable Bella.

Esme realized her husband's unintentional faux pas and immediately tried to remedy the situation. "Tanya you remember Bella don't you? Kate, Irina, this is Bella."

Despite her shock and hurt at the news that Edward already had a girlfriend, the girl she had seen with Esme, Tanya politely greeted Bella. She hoped that she had successfully hidden her true emotions. "Yes, of course, I remember Bella. It's good to see you again."

Taking their sister's lead, Kate and Irina exchanged polite niceties with Bella as well. Esme encouraged everyone to sit as she turned the subject to trivial Christmas chatter. The men talked shop while the women discussed gifts and New Year's Eve plans. Bella remained fairly silent trying to avoid Tanya and her sister's stares. Realizing she was being rude, Tanya looked around the room. Tears filled her eyes as she focused on a picture of Esme, Alice and Bella in front of a Christmas tree. She couldn't remain in the Cullen home one second longer.

"Mother, if you don't mind, I'm not feeling very well. Do you mind if we leave soon," whispered a distraught Tanya.

"Of course sweetheart, I understand." Mrs. Denali patted her daughter knee before turning to her hostess. "Esme, I'm so sorry to rush off. I guess I didn't realize it was so late. The girl's grandparents are probably waiting lunch for us as we speak," Mrs. Denali rattled on.

"Oh, no need to explain. I'm just glad all of you were able to drop by," a considerate Esme spoke as she led the Denali family to the door. Esme hugged her friend goodbye. Mrs. Denali and Esme gave each other sad knowing looks. Esme hugged Kate and Irina goodbye. She saved Tanya for last, giving her an extra-long hug and whispered words of apology. Tanya discreetly wiped a tear away before saying goodbye to Carlisle and . . . Bella.

As soon as their car drove away, tears freely ran down Tanya's cheeks. Kate held her in her arms as she silently wept. Bella ran back into the kitchen. Esme followed close behind wrapping her arms around a weeping Bella. "She loves him doesn't she? She really loves him. Did you see the hurt in her eyes? . . . She couldn't get out of here fast enough . . . This is all my fault. I never meant to hurt her . . . I never meant to hurt her."

Esme rubbed Bella's back as she tried to calm her down. "Now you listen to me young lady. I know Tanya's heart is broken. I have known her since she was a young girl and it hurts to see her in pain but," Esme forced Bella to look into her eyes, ". . . but you can't force someone to love you. Edward did not love Tanya. I don't know where you and Edward are in your relationship but I know my son . . . and I know he loves you and you love him. Am I right?"

Bella blinked her eyes at Esme's declaration.

"Am I right?"

All Bella could do was nod.

"That's what I thought," confirmed a satisfied momma bear. "Now go upstairs and freshen up. I'll pack the rest of Edward's special Christmas lunch for you. Don't let him see you sad like this. It's Christmas and you have a special lunch to get to. Now go." Esme lightly swatted Bella's backside and Bella squealed.

Upstairs, Bella washed her face, combed her hair and changed her clothes. She powered a light blush to cover her pale skin and some lipstick hoping to fool Edward. Back downstairs, Esme handed over the keys to her car and Edward's special lunch. Before she left, Carlisle pulled her into a hug and apologized for his mistake. She kissed his cheek and assured him that she was fine.

Once Bella arrived at the hospital, she was determined not to ruin their first special Christmas lunch together. She texted Edward telling him she was waiting at the hospital entrance. She took a few deep breathes repeating her mantra _you can do this . . . you can do this . . . you can do this._

He immediately texted back telling her he would be right there. He dropped his phone in his pocket and patted the pocket while he made his way to the elevator. Edward rushed straight out the elevator and into Bella's arms.

After the Tanya encounter, Bella found solace in Edward's arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on to him tightly. She sniffed his chest and, unaware of her emotional state, he laughed at her gesture.

"Come on, I have a special place reserved for our very first ever special Christmas lunch." Edward carried the lunch in one hand and weaved their fingers together in the other. Bella followed close behind determined to make this indeed a special tradition.

Edward led Bella to an unfamiliar area of the hospital. She giggled when Edward pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door that read Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Special huh? I bet momma bear had something to do with this."

"Nope, I thought of dad's office all on my own. I'm not all about good looks you know. I also have some brains up here." Edward pointed to the side of his head.

The office had a sofa and coffee table which he had already decorated with a Christmas table cloth, plates and cups. Edward handed the lunch back to Bella to let her plate the food.

They ate and talked about nothing in particular and about how much Bella enjoyed her first Christmas Eve with the Cullens. Edward mentioned that he did sneak down to Jasper's floor for some of Esme's goodies but promised he didn't ruin his appetite. Bella pretended she was upset but he saw right through her playfulness.

When they finished their meal they relaxed back on the sofa. Edward pulled Bella into his arms and placed her legs over his. He knew he had to get back to work soon so he didn't want to start anything that he knew he couldn't finish. He did however have a special surprise for Bella. It had been burning a hole in his pocket all day.

He played with Bella's hands for a few moments turning them palm up and then palm down. He was a bit nervous.

"Edward, what are you doing you silly man?"

Instead of answering Bella's question, he turned her hand palm up once more and placed an exquisitely wrapped small ring size box in her hand.

Bella gasped at the tiny box sitting in her shaking hand.

**A/N: Part 2 should post soon. Please review if you read this chapter. It would be a nice early Christmas present. Thanks**


End file.
